Zoids X
by Hikaru6
Summary: Yes been a loooooong while(give or take 6 months). But Back after a long break! YES back! Fresh action, frest ideas! Welcome to those of u who have bared though this long wait and newbies! Chp 14 FINALLY UPLOADED! Ready...FIGHT!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids.  
Blairrrrrrrrrr! The alarm sounded to signal the end of a battle. "The battle is over, the battle is over," the judge announced. "The winner is. the Jet team!" Later three zoids went back into their whale king transport ship, which soon lifted off. "Well Ace, your state -of-the-art Saber Tiger is pretty good," a cocky voice said as a cockpit of an Iron Kong opened. "Yeah, after your Saber Tiger's upgrade, we've actually won some battles. But it took you long enough to get the money," another cocky, hard voice scolded. A cockpit of a Saber Tiger opened up to reveal a 16-year-old pilot with brown hair and wearing a red coat. The pilot took off his safety belts and punched the dashboard of his zoid. "It took me so long because you creeps keep steel'n' my share of the prize money," the pilot said under his breath. "What was that?" the first cocky voice yelled. "Well, Hax and Slash, I would have won all the battles in the past if I didn't keep getting my money stolen," Ace replied. "Who would take your money?" Hax said. "I mean you never have enough to use?" "Because you losers don't give me my real share! Which would be almost all the prize money! I'm the one who always wins all our battles while you two get taken out in the first two minutes of the battle! I'm the one who saved up to buy new components and weapons for my zoid! You two don't give me my full part of the prize money and use the rest on drinks and other junk!" Ace snapped. "What?! You're accusing us of taking your money? I don't know why you'd think that," Slash answered. "No, I don't think it, I know it!" Ace called back in reply as the two others walked away. "Shut up and get some rest! We have another battle tomorrow," Hax yelled back as the door to the hanger closed behind him. Some silence followed as Ace stood in front of his zoid thinking. Soon Ace sat down on his saber tiger's foot. "I wish I had a better team. A team that actually acted like a team. One that worked together and appreciated what you did," Ace said sighing. "And a perfect zoid too. Not this old saber tiger those two conned me into buying. It's taken me almost a year to fix it up and put up with these losers," Ace said to himself then sighed. The young pilot then leaned back on his zoid and fell asleep. The next morning Ace woke up earlier then he or his "team mates" ever would. He took all his best parts and equipped them to his zoid. "Now I'm ready for today," Ace said smiling as he looked up at his zoid. Hours later Ace and his team were on the battlefield. The judge capsule landed with a loud crash. "The area with in a thirty mile radius is a designated zoid battle field," the judge said. "Battle code 0-9-8-2, the Jet team versus the Power team. Ready.FIGHT!" "Well, here goes," Ace thought. "Ace, you take. hey what are you doing? Ahhhhhhhh!!" Hax called. Ace turned his mounted gattling rifle at the iron Kong and unloaded on his teammate. "You froze my computer! What the heck are you doing?" "Hey what's going. huh? Ahhhhhhhh!" Slash yelled. "What are you doing Ace?" "What do you mean? I'm just doing what I always do. I'm the only one who wins the battles. I'm just take'n you guys out earlier so you don't make this one longer than it needs to be," Ace answered. "Why you." Hax was about to say, but Ace switched off his communicator. The powerfully armed saber tiger then took off. "A Cannon Tortoise, D-Bison, and new type Scout Wolf, okay. Easy enough!" Ace said to himself. The Saber Tiger unloaded rounds from its gattling rifle on the Cannon Tortoise. "One down." The Scout Wolf jumped at Ace. The Saber Tiger fired off two missiles, and after the missiles hit, it unloaded on the Scout Wolf. The zoid fell hard to the ground immobile. "Now for the D-Bison." The D-Bison shot its "Full Burn Out" attack at the Saber Tiger. Just then the tiger zoid ran quickly toward the shots. It then dived right under the energy and used gravity to slide on its belly under the D- Bison. Ace then fired on the lower part of the enemy zoid. The Saber Tiger quickly stood up and flipped the D-Bison on its side. "The battle is over, the battle is over! The winner is. the Jet team!" the judge called. "Hey Power team, send the prize money to this account instead," Ace said to the other team as he typed in his private account number. "Judge, I request a transfer from the jet team." "Warrior Ace Striker, you wish to leave the Jet team?" finalized the judge. "Yes. I will notify the Zoid Battle Commission as soon as I'm apart of a new team," Ace answered. "Registering. request accepted. Ace Striker, you are now officially band from team Zoid battles until registered with a new team," The judge explained before it left. The Saber Tiger then left the field and its old team. Two days later a brown haired pilot walked into a restaurant. He got a drink and looked for a seat. He found an empty seat next to a man with light blond hair. "This seat taken?" the young pilot asked. The man looked up at the boy. "No, go ahead sit down," the man said in a tone as if he were happy to have company. The brown haired pilot sipped his drink then looked up at a large screen. It was showing a zoid battle going on. "Wow, sure wish I could make it on a team like those two up there," the pilot said in a low, sad voice. "You new to zoid battles?" asked the man. "No, I'm just on a transfer. But so far, I haven't had any luck yet," the boy answered. "What was wrong with your previous team?" questioned the man. "Cocky little guys who made you do all the work and not get anything for it," the pilot said. "So, looking for a team huh?" the man said to himself. "What's your name son? And what kind of zoid do you pilot?" The brown haired boy stood up. "Follow me," he said. The two put down some money on their table and walked out to the side of the restaurant. "The name's Ace Striker. And this old Saber Tiger is my zoid," the pilot said pointing to a Saber Tiger. "Whooo," the man whistled. "Those parts and weapons must have cost a lot, huh?" "Yeah, I have a personal account. So I saved up over half a year and bought all of this," Ace explained. "But I wish I had a better zoid. This one I was conned into buying. I want a new zoid with a high performance and abilities. As well as a good team to use it on." The man looked at Ace, and then smiled at one of his own ideas. "What would you say if I could fulfill not one but both your wishes?" the man asked. "Really?" Ace said looking up. "How? I'll do almost anything!" "Come with me," the man commanded. "And bring your zoid." Ace got into his zoid and followed the man's jeep to a base some miles from the city. "Park it out here," the man said. "Um sorry sir, but what's your name?" Ace asked as he got out of his zoid. "Please don't call me SIR. It makes me feel old. Anyway, I'm Bit Cloud, but just call me Bit!" the man said with a smile. "WHAT?!" Ace gasped. "You mean you're Bit Cloud of the Class S Blitz team?! I've heard so much about you and your team that fought in Class S 20 years ago! Do you still have that cool Liger? I forgot what its name was." Bit then smiled and motioned for Ace to follow. The 2 walked for some seconds down the hanger and then stopped in front of a white and black zoid. "And this Ace is Liger Zero!" Bit said happily. "Ligar Zero?" Ace echoed in amazement. "It looks amazing! A true work of art!" "Yep! Truly one of the best! Extremely high performance and abilities and truly powerful! He's not heavily armed like you're use to, but his speed and transformability will make up for it," Bit smiled. "It can transform?! Wow!" Ace said smiling. "Bit, hey Bit!" a voice yelled down the hall. "Hey Doc.!" Bit called waving. The brownish-gray haired man in lab coat walked up to Bit and Ace. "So, who's this young fellow?" the man asked. "This is Ace Striker," Bit answered. "And Ace, this is Doctor Taros! He was the leader of my team I use to be on. He also designed optional components for Ligar Zero." "Wow, the amazing Doc. Taros of the Blitz team!" Ace said happily shaking the Doc's hand. "Hello Ace, good to meet you!" Taros said with a smile. "So Bit, what does Ace need?" "Well he needs a new zoid and a new team," Bit explained. "I had a bad team earlier. And my zoid isn't too good," Ace said looking down. "Well, I don't know about the new zoid part, but I can help you with the team. My grandson is looking for teammates to start his new team," Taros answered. "Oh really?" Ace replied. "But I don't know if I can help you become an elite team with my zoid," Ace said. "What do you have?" Doc. Taros asked. "A Saber Tiger," Ace answered in a sad, low voice. "But a special one you might love!" Bit added. "I promise you Doc., it's unlike any other you've seen!" "Well then, let's have a look at it shall we?" Taros asked enthusiastically. Ace led the Doc. toward his zoid but Bit stayed behind. "Hey Boy, what do ya think of Ace?" Bit asked looking up at the Liger Zero. The zoid gave a low, soft growl. "Yeah, me too!" Bit said with a smile. "WOW! THIS IS AMAZING! I LOVE IT!" Taros yelled from down the hall in an overjoyed tone. Bit walked down to find the Doc. running all around the Saber Tiger in extreme excitement. "Ace, I love what you've done with this zoid!" Taros said to Ace. "Well thanks Doc.!" Ace replied happily. "But you are right. With all the new zoids being produced, your old one doesn't stand much of a chance," Taros said calming down. "Oh," Ace sighed in disappointment. "Don't worry, I have just the thing!" Bit said happily. "What do you have Bit?" a voice asked from behind the three. "Leon! Leo! Look at this neat'o zoid!" Taros exclaimed perking up again. "Yeah, neat dad," Leon answered. "Hi Leon, Leo," Bit said. "Ace, this is my son Leon and his son Leo! Leo is my grandson who is making up a team," the Doc. explained. "So grandpa, you got a recruit? Is that his zoid?" Leo asked. "NO! And everyone please, HUSH!" Bit butted in. "Sorry to interrupt introductions, but I had something to say before I was rudely interrupted. As I was saying, I have just the thing! That Saber Tiger there is not Ace's zoid. Ace's zoid is the Liger Zero!" "What!? Really?" Ace questioned in surprise. "But Bit, he's yours isn't he?" "Yeah," Taros added. "And aren't you the only one chosen to pilot him?" "Hey, I'm too old to be a warrior. Plus my injury way back after we pulled out of Class S really hurt my piloting skills. And third, Liger seems okay with Ace piloting him," Bit explained. "The zoid chose me?" Ace asked puzzled. "Yep! You're a lucky one!" Bit said putting his arm around Ace. "This is a great honor for you that the Ligar Zero will let you pilot it," Leo said in some-what disappointed mood. "So you now have a good zoid huh? And if you want to be on my team, you have to pass some trials." "So, you up for it?" Bit asked excited. Ace thought for a moment, then answered. "Yes, I am ready!" Ace replied smiling. "Ligar Zero, my new partner!"  
  
THE NEXT DAY. Three zoids stood in a battlefield. Two zoids faced a white one. "Are all of you ready?" Doc Taros asked over the pilots' radios. "Ready!" Leo said. "Zoid ready for combat," a girl said. "Liger Zero and Ace Striker ready!" Ace said happily. "Okay! Ready.FIGHT!" yelled Taros. A Shield Liger lunged at the Liger Zero. Then a Pteras flew high into the air. The Shield Liger held its claws straight out. The Ligrr Zero quickly darted to the side to avoid the attack. Just then the Pteras came swooping down toward the Liger Zero. It hit the white zoid in the head with its talons and the Liger Zero fell. The Shield Liger lunged at the Liger Zero. The Zero quickly stood up and jumped to the side. It then turned toward the Shield Liger and fired off its chest cannon. "Ah!" Leo called as two shells hit his zoid. But just as Ace began to smile, the Pteras knocked down the Liger Zero from behind. The Shield Liger jumped at the Liger Zero. But the Liger Zero flipped over to its back and kicked the Shield with its feet. The Shield flipped over to its back. The Zero got up and looked for the Pteras. "Man, where did it go?" Ace asked. Ace then spotted a zoid flying quickly toward him. The Zero then ran toward the on coming zoid. And using gravity, the Liger Zero did a belly slide right under the Pteras. The white zoid got up and then fired away at the flying zoid. "Ah! I'm hit," the pilot said. "Get away from here for now Jessie!" Leo said. "He's pretty good." The Liger Zero roared and the Shield Liger did the same. Soon both were charging at each other. "Now here's my zoid's special ability!" Leo said with a smile. Two flaps on top of and on the bottom of the Shield Ligrr's head flipped up. Then a shield engaged. "Yikes!" Ace said pulling back on the controls. The Liger Zero quickly slid, trying to stop. But just as the Zero slowed down, the Shield Liger slammed into the Zero. The white Ligar flew backward and slid some distance when hitting the ground. The Zero got up with its front armor damaged. "Hang in there Liger," Ace said to his zoid as it got up. But right as the Zero recovered, the blue Shield Liger rammed into the Liger Zero again. Again the Zero flew backwards. After laying down some seconds, the Liger Zero got up slowly. "Is that it?" Leo asked in a cocky voice. "Okay then, let's finish this!" The Shield Liger then switched on the shield again and ran toward the Liger Zero. "Go Liger!" Ace yelled. The Zero then turned around and ran in the opposite direction. "Aw come on, don't be a sore loser! Just give in and let my Shield Liger take you out!" Leo said. "Liger he's gaining!" Ace said. After Ace had said that, a button lit up on the control panel. "What? You want me to push this button? Okay," Ace said in a hesitant voice. As soon the pilot pushed the button, the ion boosters on the Liger Zero's back engaged. "Hey come back here!" Leo yelled as the Zero ran quickly ahead of the Shield. "I must admit, the Liger Zero's speed is pretty good compared to the Shield Liger's," Taros said smiling. The Liger Zero quickly found the landed Pteras. "Hey pal, what do ya say we take her out first?" asked Ace. The Zero gave a loud roar then lunged at the Pteras. "Huh? AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jessie yelled. The Liger Zero then slashed the zoid with its claws and the fly-type zoid fell defeated. "Yeah Liger!" Ace said happily. The Zero roared. Ace then noticed the Shield Liger closing in. "Hey Liger, got any real weapons aside from the cannon?" Ace questioned in a hurry. A diagram of the foot appeared on the dashboard screen and the word "Strike Laser Claw" showed up under the picture. "So this Strike Laser Claw thing is a weapon? Okay then, LET'S GO!" Ace yelled. The Zero ran straight toward the on coming Shield Liger. As the two Ligers got closer, the Ligar Zero's fore legs and paws began to glow a yellowish color. The glow got brighter and brighter. Two flaps on the sides of the Liger Zero opened up and began to glow as well. The Shield Liger lunged at the Zero. Then the Liger Zero jumped into the air. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Ace called out. "SHIELD STRIKE!" Leo yelled. The two Ligers then struck each other. SLAM! SLAM! Both crashed to the ground. "Well, looks like both froze each other's command system," Taros said to himself. "Yeah but what a battle!" Bit said happily. "It was pretty good, for amateurs," Leon added. Later, all three pilots entered the Hover Cargo. "Well son, that was pretty good fighting, but it looks like you need some more practice. You wasted almost all your shield energy," Leon said to his son. "Well now, we have to decide if Ace can be on the team," Doc stated. So Taros, Leo, Leon, Jessie, and Bit piled into a room. Ace sat for about five minutes waiting for the answer. Soon all four of them came out of the room. "Well Ace, you lasted for 40 minutes and passed the speed and mobility tests, so you would be on the team," Bit said. "Yep, our policy is if you last 30 minutes or more in a battle, and pass the two tests, we'd think about letting you on," Leon said. "But since you defeated both of us in that time," Jessie started. "You're on the team," Leo finished. "Allllllllllllriiiight!" Ace said in a loud happy voice. "So, I guess we'll have to give you a tour of the Hover Cargo," Leon demanded nudging his son. "Oh, right!" answered Leo. "Sorry! He, he!" So Leo took Ace around and showed him the launcher, the maintenance deck, and the rest of the Hover Cargo. "Well, you were pretty good out there today." Leo said to Ace as they both headed toward the control room. "Thanks! You weren't too bad yourself!" replied Ace. "Thanks, but I guess my dad expects more of me," explained Leo. "Nah! I'm sure he thinks you did fine. I mean, we're only a little more experienced than beginners," Ace stated trying to cheer Leo up. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right," answered Leo as both entered the room. "Hey, who's the girl at the controls? Didn't I fighter her earlier too?" questioned Ace. "Yeah, you did. Her name is Jessie; she's the daughter of the Blitz team's old tactical leader, Jamie. She's our tactical leader as well, but until we get another pilot, she has to take the place as a warrior," Leo explained. "Hello Ace! Good to meet you! You and the Liger Zero were great out there!" Jessie said in a cheerful voice as she stood up. "She looks pretty good!" Ace thought. "Uh good to meet you!" Ace quickly answered. "And as you know, that's my grandpa, Doc Taros. That's my dad, Leon. And That's Bit," Leo explained. "Hello everyone!" a high, happy voice said entering. "Who's that?" questioned Ace. "Oh, that's my Aunt Leena," Leo answered. "Hi my little Leo! How are you? Hey, who's this new guy?" Leena asked. "This is Ace Striker!" Bit answered. "He's Liger Zero's new pilot and a new member of the Bli. I mean uh. hey Leo what's the team called anyway?" "The Max team!" Leo happily said. "So, Ace was selected by Liger Zero huh?" Leena said. "Hey Jessie, this guy looks cute!" Leena yelled over to Jessie as Ace turned red. Jessie also turned red and slouched in her chair. "That's enough Leena," Doc said smiling. "We have more important news!" "And what's more important than romance Dad?" Leena questioned putting her hands together and her eyes sparkling. "Zoid battles!" Taros answered. "I just got a call in and we have a battle tomorrow!" "Really? Against who?" Leo and Ace asked happily. "We're against the Jet team," the Doc read off a sheet of paper. "The Jet team?" Ace questioned his eyes widening. "Yep, any problems?" Taros asked. "Nope, aside form the fact that that's the team I transferred from," Ace said. "Well then, we should have an edge on them! I mean, you will know all their battle strategies!" Leo said happily. "Yeah well, I was the only one who won all the battles. Those two were always getting taken out in the very beginning," Ace explained. "Even easier then!" Jessie said. "Then I guess we don't need a battle strategy." "Probably not," Leo said. "Well everyone, let's get some rest." So soon all three of them went to get some rest. The next day came soon and all three of the pilots on the Max team were hyped for the battle. The launch bay opened and the Shield Liger appeared. "This is Leo and the Shield Liger prepared to mobilize!" Leo yelled. The zoid was then shot out. After Leo the Liger Zero rose up out of the Hover Cargo. "Ace and Liger Zero ready to mobilize. GOOO LIGAR!" yelled Ace who was then shot from the Hover Cargo as well. The zoid landed and ran up to the Shield Liger. "Hey Leo, how come Jessie wasn't launched?" Ace asked. "This is a 0-9-8-2 battle. We can only have a certain amount of zoids. And the challengers said only two zoids. So we're using the only our warriors of our team, us," replied Leo. The judge capsule soon landed with a CRASH! "The area within a 30 mile radius is a designated zoid battlefield. The Max team versus the Jet team! Ready. FIGHT!" announced the judge. A Rev Raptor and a Saber Tiger 2 walked up a half a mile in front of the two Ligers. "Hey they have different zoids this time!" Ace said surprised. "I thought you said they never won any battles!" Leo questioned. "They never have," answered Ace. "Then how could they have gotten such good zoi.AHHHH!" Leo yelled. "Didn't you know that the fight has started?" Hax said in his hard, cocky voice. "Yeah! Cut the chit-chat and let's finish this!" Slash called. "Why you! I'll get you back!" Leo yelled as his Shield Liger got up and roared. The Zero roared as well. "Unauthorized pilot! Unauthorized pilot!" the judge announced. "What?" Hax questioned. "Ace Striker, you are not authorized for team battles!" the judge said. "Oh yeah I forgot! My transfer is over. Judge, place me under the Max team!" Ace said. "Hey, that's Ace?!" Slash said surprised. "Registering. approved! Ace Striker and Liger Zero, you are now authorized to participate in Zoid team battles under the Max team. Your warrior code is 790032," the judge explained. "Okay!" Ace said typing in his code on to his keypad. "I'm ready now Leo!" "Alright then, LET'S GET'EM!" Leo yelled as this Shield Liger charged Hax's Rev Raptor. "Eat lead!" Hax yelled. The Raptor unloaded rounds from its guns mounted on its hips. The Shield Liger reflected the shots with its shield. "Now it's my turn!" Leo said with a grin. The Liger ran toward the Rev Raptor, but the it dodged the attack. "Well Ace, it seems you got a new zoid. Hope it's better than your first. Well, for your sake that is," Slash said with a grin. "Trust me, Ligar is!" Ace said also with a smile. Both zoids soon roared and ran toward each other. The Saber Tiger 2 fired off its double cannon at the Liger Zero who jumped high over the bullets and the zoid. The Zero then turned and shot off its chest cannon. The Tiger fell but quickly recovered. It then fired off its gattling rifle. The Zero ran quickly as bullets flew all around it. The white zoid soon made a U-turn and ran back toward the Tiger. "Ha, now you're right in my sights!" Slash said smiling. "Thanks to the Back Draft group, I got this new zoid and I can do something like this!" Slash pushed a button and out of the sides of the Tiger came missile launchers. The zoid shot four missiles right at the Liger Zero. BOOOOOOOOMMM!!! Meanwhile, Leo was busy chasing the Rev Raptor who had ran out of ammo. "Come back, don't you want to play?! Ha, ha, ha!" Leo said as he toyed with his enemy. "Sure, I'll play!" Hax smiled. The Raptor then suddenly stopped and quickly whipped out its back blades. "Ah!" Leo yelled surprised as he pulled back on the controls. But before he could stop, the Shield Liger went sliding into the round right blade of the Rev Raptor. The Shield Liger was slashed in the side, fell, and slid on its belly some yards. "Ha, ha, ha! Who's laughing now?" Hax said as he put away his blades. The Rev Raptor walked up to the fallen Liger. But before he knew it, the Shield Liger's shield engaged and the Liger jumped straight at the dinosaur zoid, tearing off its right arm and leg. "Well I guess we're even now!" Leo said laughing as the shield disengaged. Hax punched his screen that showed "Command System Frozen." "Ha, so much for that loser!" Slash remarked. Just then the pilot saw something coming out of the smoke. He saw the Liger Zero swiftly running out of the smoke with its ion boosters on full blast. "Nice try, but sorry, you lose!" Ace said with a smile. And with that said, the flaps on the sides of the Liger Zero's head opened up and began to glow. Then the glow followed down the fore legs and to the fore claws. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" The Liger Zero roared and then jumped into the air. It quickly brought down its right claw to strike. Seconds later the Liger Zero landed, the glow disappeared, and the flaps closed. The Saber Tiger 2 fell to the ground with its gattling rifle and right legs slashed off. BLAIIIIIRRR! "The battle is over, the battle is over! The winner is. the Max team!" the judge said. "Yeah Liger!" Ace called as the Ligar Zero roared. "Alright!" Leo yelled as his Liger did the same. Soon the two pilots entered the control room. "Great job you two!" Bit said happily. "I'm proud of you son," Leon said smiling. "They're pretty good," Leena added. "Thanks," Ace and Leo said. "We did do good didn't we?" Leo asked Ace. Ace looked at Leo, then smiled. "Yep, we did!" answered Ace.  
  
Hey this is Leo here. Well it seems Ace is a good rival but good ally too, but we still need one more team member. Help wanted! Hey who's this chick? Man she's good! No I mean she is a good pilot. Want to try out? Next time on Zoids X: NEED FOR ANOTHER TEAMMATE-THE NEW RECUIT Ready. FIGHT! 


	2. A Need for another Team Mate-The new rec...

EPISODE 2:  
  
NEED FOR ANOTHER TEAMMATE- THE NEW RECRUIT  
  
A Helcat unleashed numerous amounts of bullets on to the Spinosappuas. Soon the chainsaw zoid fell to the ground. The Helcat then shot a large missile at a Rev Raptor zoid. The missile quickly opened and 15 smaller missiles came out of it. The missiles then engulfed the raptor zoid and it fell only seconds after hit. The red zoid quickly ejected off its now useless weapons and ran after a Saber Tiger 2. Small ion boosters on the sides of the Helcat appeared and engaged. The Helcat out ran the Saber Tiger 2 in pure speed then turned around and jumped right on top of it. The red zoid pushed down hard with its legs on the Saber Tiger's back. The Tiger's legs snapped and it fell. The Helcat then landed and turned toward the Tiger. The red zoid then delivered a powerful slash to the Tiger with its large blades on its forepaws.  
  
BLAIIIIIRRR! "The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is. the Cat team!" the judge said.  
  
"And the funny thing is, I'm a one girl team!" a 16 year old girl said as the Helcat's cockpit opened and she stood up.  
  
  
  
"If we're going to be an elite team, we need at least one more member," Leo pondered out loud.  
  
"Yeah, but who?" Ace wondered out loud as well.  
  
"Why don't we check with the Zoid Battle Commission?" Jessie asked.  
  
"No need kids!" Doc announced cheerfully. "I've found someone who might help!"  
  
"Who is it grandpa? It better not be some lame pilot again," snapped Leo.  
  
"Nope, she's a cute one as well as a good pilot!" answered Doc. "Her name is Iris Mega. She's a one person team, but now looking for a team to be apart of."  
  
"Iris Mega, hey I've heard of her," Ace said. "She use to be a zoid builder and weapon designer, in fact, she helped me design my zoid."  
  
"Sounds like she knows her stuff then," remarked Jessie. "What does she pilot?"  
  
"It says she currently pilots a customized Helcat," Doc read off a paper. "I gave her a call earlier and told her about our opening. She said she would try it out tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, but don't we have a battle tomorrow?" questioned Leo. "How are we going to test her?"  
  
"How about she fight with us in the battle as a dual battle?" Ace suggested (a dual battle is a battle between four teams, two teams act as one team. It's a new rule ^_^).  
  
"Just one problem with that," answered Jessie. "The opposing team would get to use another team as an ally as well."  
  
"But wouldn't that be a great test then? It would cover her speed, weaponry, mobility, and how much she'll listen to us," Doc replied. "We have trials on all those and a battle would cover all those. Not to mention her reaction to taking on more than one opponent alone."  
  
"Okay, so it's settled. Iris will take part in our battle tomorrow. We have to notify the Battle Commission then," Leo concluded. So Doc went to set up the arrangements and the others worked on battle a strategy. About two hours later a Helcat arrived at the Taros base and everyone ran out to get a look at it.  
  
"Wow, that's one nice zoid. I LOVE IT! I WISH I HAD ONE!" Doc said in an excited voice. "I hope she joins the team!"  
  
The Helcat's cockpit opened up to show a 16-year-old girl with long red hair in a pony tail. She wore a sleeveless shirt with a jean vest over it and the sleeves torn off and short shorts. "Hello Max team!" a cheery voice called down to the four.  
  
"Wow, that's one nice girl," Leo said his eyes widening and some drool running out of his smiling mouth.  
  
The girl hopped out of her zoid and walked over to the four greeting her. "Hello, I'm Iris Mega and this is my self-customized Helcat," the girl said introducing herself.  
  
"M.my name is Leo," Leo answered stuttering.  
  
"Hey Iris," Ace waved.  
  
"Oh hi Ace, how's your Saber Tiger?" Iris asked.  
  
"Well I joined this team and changed to a better partner. But I still have my Saber Tiger," Ace answered.  
  
"That's good that you left that Jet team. They were cocky retards," smiled Iris.  
  
"I'm Doc Taros and this is our tactical leader Jessie," Taros said admiring the Helcat.  
  
"Please to meet you," Jessie said in a soft voice.  
  
"Same here. So I heard I was here for a try out," Iris asked. "But I decided to come early so I could get to know my future teammates."  
  
"Well you see, you're going to get a special try out," Doc answered. "You see, we have a battle tomorrow and thought that you could battle with us."  
  
"A dual battle? Okay, no prob.," Iris said. "What are your zoids?"  
  
"I . I have a Shield Ligar!" Leo said still stuttering.  
  
"Me, a Pteras," Jessie answered.  
  
"My new zoid is the Ligar Zero!" Ace said happily.  
  
"So, two Ligars and a Pteras, huh?" Okay," Iris agreed. Soon all five of them went inside the base and got some rest for tomorrow's battle.  
  
The next day, the Hover Cargo pulled up to a field. The launch pad's door opened and the Shield Ligar stood there. The Shield, then Zero, and then the Pteras were launched. Then the front of the Hover Cargo opened up and Iris and her Helcat jumped out. The four teams lined up facing each other. Soon the judge capsule landed. "The area within a 50 mile radius is a designated zoid battlefield. Battle 1-0-2-5, the Max and Cat teams versus the Power and Spike teams. Ready. FIGHT!" said the judge.  
  
"Okay everyone, there's six enemy zoids out there," Jessie explained.  
  
"Got ya!" Ace said as the Ligar 0 ran forward.  
  
"So we're out numbered by one," Leo said.  
  
"Pretty bad odds," Iris sighed. The Helcat followed the Ligar 0. The Shield Ligar ran behind and the Pteras took off. The Helcat fired off its gattling rife at its enemies.  
  
"Hey Jessie what type of enemies do we have. I mean zoid wise?" Leo asked.  
  
"I know the Power team is using a D-Bison, Cannon Tortoise, and a Scout Wolf," Ace explained.  
  
"So, a new type of zoid, the Scout wolf huh?" Iris said as she chased after the brown wolf zoid.  
  
"Ace is right," Jessie responded. "AH! But the Spike team has a Storm Sorer, a Snake, and Raynos. AHHH!"  
  
"Jessie's out numbered," Leo yelled. "Hey Iris got anything that can help?"  
  
The Helcat finished unloading rounds on the Scout Wolf that fell.  
  
"Just the thing!" Iris said with a smile as she pushed a button. A back mounted missile launcher on the Helcat lifted up and shot a large missile. The large missile broke open and 15 small missiles came out. The Raynos was able to dodge only ten of the mini missiles before one hit its left wing. It then crashed after getting hit by the last four.  
  
Iris smiled but was soon knocked over. "What?! My command system is frozen?!" Iris yelled in shock.  
  
"You left your guard down girly!" the pilot of the D-Bison said.  
  
"Why you!" Leo yelled as his Sheild Ligar lunged toward the D-Bison with its shield up. But the bull zoid fired off its Full Burn Out attack and knocked the Ligar down. "No, No! This can't happen!" Leo cried. "I wanted to be Iris's hero."  
  
"Ha! Sucks for you! Huh?!" the D-Bison pilot gasped as the Ligar 0 slashed the bull zoid. "Dang it!" the pilot yelled.  
  
"You left your guard down," Ace said in cocky voice as he smiled.  
  
BOOM, BOOM!  
  
The Ligar 0 was being shelled. "Okay Ligar, let's show em!" Ace said as he raced toward the Cannon Tortoise. The Ligar 0 darted around left and right to dodge the shells.  
  
"AH! I can't hit him!" the pilot of the Cannon Tortoise cried.  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Ace yelled as the Ligar 0's feet began to glow and it jumped into the air. Seconds later the cannon atop the turtle zoid was sliced off and the zoid fell defeated. "Looks like we won!" Ace said happily.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Jessie yelled. "Did you forget about me! I have a Storm Sorer problem!"  
  
"Oh yeah," Ace answered just remembering. The Ligar 0 ran over toward the area the two flying zoids were.  
  
"Ace look out!" Leo called. Ace soon noticed the Snake about half a mile from him at his left. But just as Ace saw the enemy, it had shot off two missiles.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Ace yelled stunned. But right as the missiles were about to hit the Ligar  
  
darted forward. "Hey, great job there buddy!" Ace said happily. The Ligar 0 then quickly ran toward the enemy and slashed it with its claws. "Now for the Storm Sorer!" Ace said with a smile. But how do we get it?"  
  
"Use the launcher then use your ion boosters on the Ligar 0's back," Iris explained.  
  
"Oh I see what you mean," Ace smiled as the piloted the Ligar 0 toward the Hover Cargo. "Doc, prepare the launcher."  
  
"Got ya!" Taros replied. The Ligar 0 boarded the Hover Cargo and was lifted up to the launcher.  
  
"Go LIGAR!" Ace yelled as the Ligar 0 was launched into the air. Ace quickly pushed a button and the Ligar's ion boosters engaged. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" The Ligar 0 flew straight at the Storm Sorer and slashed off its wing.  
  
BLAIIIR! "The battle is over, the battle is over!" cried the judge. "The winners are, the Max and Cat team!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Ligar and I rock!" Ace cried happily as the Ligar 0 let out a roar of victory. "I think I deserve a good half of the prize money! Hehehehe YEAH!"  
  
  
  
Later back at the Taros base, Ace, Leo, Jessie, and Dr. Taros were deciding if they should let Iris on the team.  
  
"But she did take out the Scout Wolf quickly," Ace pointed out.  
  
"Yeah and she has a great bod. I mean zoid. Yeah great zoid!" Leo recovered.  
  
"She could also be a help in designing new parts and components for the Ligar 0 and the other zoids," Dr. Taros added.  
  
"Then I guess she's on huh?" Jessie reassured.  
  
"Yep!" Leo said happily. The four left the room and told Iris the good news.  
  
"Really!? Thank you, thank you!" Iris cried happily as she hugged each one of them. "I've always wanted to be on a team with such good pilots and zoids."  
  
"D. did you hear that?! She thinks I'm a g. good pilot!" Leo said happily. "And I'll never wash my back again! Her beautiful hands touched my back!"  
  
"G. great to .h.have ya. on!" Ace happily said as he was suffocated by Iris's hug.  
  
"Now let's go! Onward to becoming elite zoid pilots!" Iris yelled as she pointed straightforward.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Man this is great! Now with Iris on our team we're undefeated! Class A here we come! Huh? WHAT!? The Back Draft group is challenging us? Wait a sec. That's some good prize money! What zoids? Only one? The Elephader?! Oh man. But no worries I got a new system and transformation parts! And its not the Jager, Schneider, or Panzer! Let's go! Next time on Zoids X:  
  
THE RETURN OF THE ELEPHANDER- THE MIX MATCH  
  
Ready. FIGHT! 


	3. The Return of the Elephander-the Mix Mat...

EPISODE 3:  
  
RETURN OF THE ELEPHANDER-THE MIX MATCH  
  
  
  
"BUSTER SLASH!" Ace yelled as the Ligar 0 Schneider cut a Rev Raptor's leg and arm off.  
  
Blairrrrre! "The battle is over, the battle is over! The winner is, the Max team!" announced the judge.  
  
"YEAH! WOO HOO!" cheered Ace. "These optional parts for the Ligar are great Doc! So far this Schneider is the best!"  
  
"Glad for ya Ace! Now come back in warriors and celebrate!" answered the Doc. All three of the Zoid warriors headed back toward the Hover Cargo and soon returned to the Taros base. The three warriors then pigged out on food fit for winners!  
  
"Ah!" sighed Leo. "Winning is so filling!"  
  
"I couldn't agree more," smiled Ace stuffing one more roll into his mouth.  
  
"Well I shouldn't eat anymore. I've got to watch this great girlish figure of mine!" Iris added as she walked out the door of the dinning room. "I'll catch you two later." Leo's eyes strayed toward Iris' butt. "I like that butt," Leo smiled as the door began to close. "What do you think A..? Uh Ace?"  
  
"T…t… Tums. Need Tums," Ace whimpered in a sickly voice.  
  
"Sad really," replied Leo as he approached the medicine cabinet. Later, after a two-hour nap, Ace was walking around aimlessly and hands on his head like always. He entered one of the rooms that had computer screens everywhere. There he found Jessie and a man that resembled her.  
  
"I guess that's Jessie's dad, Jamie," Ace thought. Ace walked over and peered at the screen and holograms the two were looking at.  
  
"Hi Ace," replied Jessie looking up. "So you're awake."  
  
"Yep!" answered Ace with a smile. "What are you two looking at?"  
  
"Battle data that the ZBC (Zoid Battle Commission) has released," the girl responded looking back down.  
  
"Hello, I don't believe we've met yet," the man smiled as he looked up. "I'm Jessie's father, Jamie."  
  
"Yeah, weren't you the Blitz team's old tactical officer?" Ace asked as he shook Jamie's hand.  
  
"You bet," smiled Jamie turning back to the holograms and keyboard.  
  
"What kind of data are you looking at?" questioned Ace looking down as well.  
  
"Data on the new and upgraded Elephander," Jessie responded. "The Back Draft group called us up earlier and set up an unsanctioned battle with us for tomorrow."  
  
"Why did you accept?" Ace questioned as he stood up.  
  
"WE didn't, Doc did. The prize money was set to be six times the usual amount," informed Jessie.  
  
"Wow! That's great!" remarked Ace excitedly.  
  
"That's if we win," Jessie added with a gloomy look.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ace asked still jumping for joy at the thought of the money.  
  
"The money is great but, if they win they'll confiscate our zoids," answered Jessie.  
  
"Then we'll just have to win," Ace said with a smile.  
  
"Easier said then done," Jamie butted in. "The Elephander is twice as powerful then when the Ligar 0 last fought it. Much more. And I don't think the Ligar can win, even with its optional components."  
  
"I'm sure the Schneider will do the trick!" Ace answered. "Never give up hope!"  
  
"Nope, Schneider won't do in this battle," Bit stated as he entered the room.  
  
"Hey Bit! What do you mean by that?" asked Ace.  
  
"The last times I fought the Elephander, the Jager won once, the Schneider tied and lost, and won with the Panzer," explained Bit as he plopped down in one of the chairs.  
  
"Then I'll just use the Panzer!" Ace replied.  
  
"One thing I've learned about the Back Draft group, is that they always learn from their mistakes," Bit added.  
  
"Unlike someone in here," smiled Jamie.  
  
"Ah don't worry guys!" Ace remarked. "I'll find out a way. Hey anybody seen Iris?"  
  
"I saw her hanging around the zoid hanger, but not too sure," answered Bit.  
  
"How about Leo?" Ace asked.  
  
"I think around the zoid area too," replied Jessie. "Why Leo?"  
  
"Cause where Leo is, you can bet Iris is there too," Ace said with a smile as he darted out the door. Ace headed quickly toward the zoid hanger and sure enough found Leo sitting on a large crate next to the Ligar 0. "Hey Leo, what are you doing?" Ace questioned as he walked up to Leo.  
  
"I was about to read my poem to my beloved," Leo whispered. "Until you interrupted."  
  
"Sorry. So where is Iris anyway?" asked Ace as he looked around scratching his head. Leo pointed at the cockpit of the Ligar 0. Ace walked to the side to get a better look and saw Iris' feet poking up from the cockpit. "Hey Iris," Ace called up to the girl. Iris' head soon poked up. And as soon as she saw Ace, Iris hopped out of the Ligar 0's cockpit and climbed down its left fore leg.  
  
"Ace I'm glad you came," smiled Iris as she wiped oil from her face with a towel.  
  
"What for?" Ace asked with a puzzled look on his face and his hands back on his head.  
  
"Well, we have a battle tomorrow with the Back Draft group's Elephander and," Iris began.  
  
"Yeah I know about it. Jessie filled me in on it," interrupted Ace.  
  
"Good, saves me some trouble. Well, since the Elephander has had major upgrades, I've decided to give your Ligar 0 the same courtesy."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ace asked puzzled even more.  
  
"I've taken the liberty in upgrading your Ligar 0 so that you could combat the Elephander," replied Iris happily.  
  
"Well thanks!" Ace answered excitedly. "But what kind of upgrades?"  
  
"Well for starters, I increased the stabilizers' resistance. So they won't over heat as quickly as they use to when the Ligar 0 used the Panzer armor," Iris explained. "Next, are you familiar with the CAS?"  
  
"The Conversion Armor System? Yeah of coarse. That's the system that helps transform Ligar into the different armor units," answered Ace.  
  
"Well, you know how you have only been able to use one armor at a time? That's about to change! I've been installing a new system that will eventually allow you to use the three armor units all at once," Iris explained.  
  
"Wow! That sounds cool! I want to use that in the next battle!" Ace happily said.  
  
"Yeah but there's just one problem," Iris added.  
  
"Oh man," replied Ace in a disappointed voice. "What's the catch?"  
  
"Well I haven't finished the Tri-CAS program yet. The Ligar has the ability to transform with all its armors, but not the system to do it," Iris said.  
  
"So I can't use it yet?" Ace asked sadly.  
  
Nope," frowned Iris. Ace then moped back to his room to rest up.  
  
  
  
The next day eventually came. The Hover Cargo drove up to the battlefield. The battlefield was in a narrow canyon. "This doesn't look good. This narrow area won't allow the Ligar 0 to use its mobility to its full potential," Jessie said in a disappointed voice.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't really need that much room," Ace said over the intercom. "I'm using the Schneider not Jager."  
  
"But don't you remember what Bit said?" questioned Jessie harshly.  
  
"Yeah. So I had Iris increase the output on the Schneider's head engines and reinforce the blades of it as well," Ace added.  
  
"Okay, enough. Ace is going with the Schneider," Doc concluded. "Prepare to launch!" The Three zoids launched and waited for their enemy. A Whale King soon landed and the mouth opened up. A large trunk soon appeared and then a foot. Soon an elephant zoid appeared and blew its horn. After the zoid had appeared, a loud crash followed. "A dark judge," stated Doc. Next a dome was engaged.  
  
"Battle field set up. The Max team verses the Elephander team," the dark judge said after the capsule had opened. "Battle mode 0-9-9-9. Ready… FIGHT!"  
  
"Ready? Let's go Ligar!" Ace yelled as the five face blades flipped over the Ligar 0's face.  
  
"Everyone, here's the plan! Leo, Iris you two attack from the sides, Ace you attack from straight forward," Jessie commanded.  
  
"Roger!" the warriors replied. The Helcat and Shield Ligar ran toward the sides and the Ligar 0 charged forward.  
  
"Let's strike quick and fast! BUSTER SLASH!" Ace yelled. The Ligar 0 engaged its head boosters and sped up. Soon it delivered its attack. SCREEEECH! The Ligar 0 landed on its belly. "Ah! What happened Ligar?"  
  
"HA! The Elephander is equipped with extremely thick armor. So your attack tore through the first layer, but wasn't able to cut the second," the Elephander pilot said with a smile.  
  
"Well then, let's see how good your defense is from the right!" Leo said as his Shield Ligar lunged toward the Elephander. "SHIELD STRIKE!"  
  
But just as the Shield Ligar neared the elephant zoid, a side ion booster on the lower half of the Elephander engaged. The Elephander pivoted on its right fore leg. Then a blade on the right side of the Elephander whipped out and the Elephander reared up its right side.  
  
"AHHHHH!" screamed Leo as his zoid flew into the blade. The Shield Ligar fell to the ground with its lower neck armor sliced in half. Then the Elephander's tail flicked up and unloaded rounds from a double barrel 45-mm laser gun mounted atop it. BOOM! The gattling rifle of the Helcat soon destroyed the laser gun.  
  
"Leo, you okay?" Iris asked.  
  
"No!" Leo yelled in anger as he slammed his fist on the controls. "My command system is frozen!"  
  
"You bad little girl," the Elephander pilot said as an assault gattling rifle turned and unloaded on the Helcat.  
  
"Nice try, but my tail has a mounted shield generator," smiled Iris as the bullets rebounded off.  
  
"Very good," the pilot smiled. The rifle soon stopped and the Helcat disengaged its shield and ran around back to the Elephander's left side. Iris then slid and turned then fired off her 15-missile strike. The large missile flew high up and then broke open into 15 missiles that barraged the Elephander. The elephant zoid raised its trunk up and quickly the shield was engaged, blocking all the missiles.  
  
"Now's my chance!" laughed Iris as the Helcat unloaded its gattling rifle on to the Elephander's lower area.  
  
"As you said, nice try!" the Elephander's pilot laughed. The elephant zoid's ears opened up and another shield under it engaged.  
  
"No way!" cried Iris angered. Soon the Elephander brought down its trunk.  
  
"Can your shield be used as a weapon too?!" happily questioned the pilot. Then the shield condensed at the tip of the trunk and was quickly fired off in a beam. The Helcat quickly engaged its own shield but the beam broke through and pushed the zoid into the canyon's wall.  
  
"AHHHOWW!" cried Iris as the beam pummeled her and her zoid.  
  
"Ready to surrender?" asked the pilot in a cocky voice.  
  
"NO WAY! SEVEN BLADE SLASH!" cried Ace as the Ligar 0 Schneider slammed into the left side of the Elephander. The Elephander fell on to its right side, and the Ligar flipped over the enemy zoid and landed on its side after the collision. "Ah, you okay Iris?" Ace asked as the Ligar 0 quickly got back onto its feet.  
  
"Ow, yeah just a little shaken up. I thought you were out of the battle," Iris questioned.  
  
"Nope, just lay'n low!" Ace smiled. "But what now? It'll take him a while to get up. And worst of all, all seven of the Schneider's blades are broken," he explained as the two ran from the fallen Elephander.  
  
"Use the Dual system," suggested Iris.  
  
"The Dual-system?" questioned Ace as the two stopped some distance from their enemy.  
  
"The Dual will allow you to use two armor units at once," Iris explained quickly.  
  
"Great!" Ace cried.  
  
"But this system is untested. In theory it will work, but I don't know in real combat," Iris added.  
  
"No need to worry!" Ace said with a happy smile as he turned the Ligar 0 toward the Hover Cargo. "Jessie, prepare the Jager and the Panzer for Dual transformation!"  
  
"Are you sure?" replied Jessie.  
  
"Bit did say that he won with both the Jager and the Panzer. So let's double our chances of winning!" Ace cried in an excited tone.  
  
"Roger!" responded Jessie. The Ligar 0 quickly boarded the gate. "Ligar 0, secured on maintenance deck!" Ace turned then pulled the controls. Soon robot arms came and removed the Zero armor.  
  
"Your new system is called, Jagenzer!" Ace cried. He turned the controls back up and pushed. The Hover Cargo's walls spun then soon stopped. The doors opened on both sides. Then robot arms came out and reconnected armor. The blue Jager engines and fore leg armor were equipped. Next came the green back legs and sides of the Panzer. The green Panzer faceplates were connected as well as a Hybrid cannon attached in between the two blue Jager engines.  
  
"Ligar 0 Jagenzer, CAS complete!" Jessie said over the intercom. The launcher then opened as the Ligar was lifted up.  
  
"Go JAGENZER!" Ace yelled. The Ligar landed and ran toward Iris and the Elephander.  
  
  
  
As the Elephander was rising to its feet, Iris barraged it with bullets. "Damb that boy and his Ligar! He actually damaged the side of the Elephander," the pilot said angrily as he brought the Elephander back to its feet.  
  
"You better stay down if ya know what's good for ya!" Iris yelled as she unloaded rounds from her gattling rifle.  
  
"Girly, I'm VERY tired of you!" the Elephander pilot said as his zoid got back up. "Now, take this! STRIKE STEEL CLAW!" The tip of the Elephander's trunk opened into a large, four-clamp claw. The trunk the quickly extended and grabbed the Helcat.  
  
"Ah! He's got me!" Iris called as she pulled back on the controls. She tried to resist the pull of the Elephander but it was too strong.  
  
SNAP! FIZZ!  
  
"Oh man! The legs are giving out!" Iris reminded herself. "HELLLLLLP!" Soon the pulling stopped. "Huh? What happened?" Iris then saw the Elephander had nearly caught itself from a devastating attack. "Ace!" she cried happily.  
  
"The Hybrid cannon is great!" Ace remarked as the Ligar 0 charged forward.  
  
"I'm going to get you back kid!" the Elephander pilot angrily said as the Elephander turned toward the charging Ligar 0. "STRIKE PLASMA CLAW!" The claw began to glow green and was extended toward the Ligar 0 Jagenzer.  
  
"See ya!" Ace replied with a smile as he angled the controls. The Jager engines tuned to the left and the Ligar 0 was shot sideways, dodging the attack. The engines were quickly cut and the Ligar 0 stopped on the left side of the Elephander. "Here's the area I weakened you in! Take this! HYBRID CANNON… FIRE!" The Hybrid cannon charged up and then fired at the open part of the Elephander. The lower left boosters on the elephant zoid engaged and the zoid turned only a little before it was hit. "Got ya!" Ace said happily. The Elephander was now limping.  
  
"Dang it! He damaged the left fore leg!" the pilot yelled in a rage. He then unloaded all the missiles in the missile pod atop the Elephander. The Ligar 0 engaged its Jager ion boosters and dodged the missiles.  
  
"My turn!" responded Ace as he pushed a button on the controls. "LIGHTING BANG!" While still running, the Panzer missile pods opened up and unleashed their destructive power.  
  
Numerous missiles and explosions barraged the Elephander. For some time, thick, gray smoke covered the canyon arena. After some minutes of waiting, a surprise came to the last two Max team pilots. The Elephander was still standing, but with little armor remaining. "CRAP! He stripped me of all my armor!" yelled the pilot of the Elephander. "STRIKE STEEL CLAW!" The four-pronged claw was shot out of the smoke and clamped onto the left hind leg of the Ligar 0.  
  
"AH! He's still up!?" Ace cried in surprise as the Ligar was being dragged toward the sharp tusks.  
  
"Hang in there Ace!" called Iris as she fired off her gattling rifle at the trunk.  
  
"Stay out of this woman!" the Elephander pilot called as he shot off his missile launcher. The Helcat soon fell to the ground immobile.  
  
"Ace, you're on your own now!" Iris informed Ace who was only two feet from the Elephander's sharp tusks.  
  
"Dang it! What do we do Ligar?" Ace called to the Ligar. The Ligar 0 then roared loud. Right after that the Ligar's screen flashed "Jager" and the heavy green Panzer armor was ejected off. The Elephander jerked back to find that only an armor piece was in its claw and the Ligar 0 was running free. "Oh I see Ligar! You took off the Panzer armor and changed back to Jager! Great idea!" Ace happily said. The ion boosters then engaged and the Ligar 0 shot off and made a sharp U-turn back toward the half-fallen Elephander. "Now for the final blow! STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Ace called out as the Ligar's fore legs began to glow yellow and it jumped high into the air.  
  
"N… no! I can't lose!" the stunned Elephander pilot cried in sorrow. The Ligar 0 Jager quickly struck and the elephant zoid fell hard to the ground immobile.  
  
Blairrrrre! "WwwwwWHAT!?" yelled the dark judge. "No, No, No, NO! Ohhhhhhh. The… the winner…. the winner is the Max team. ARGHHHHHH!" the judge jumped up and down in a rage.  
  
"Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" chanted the Doc happily. "We won again! We won again! More, more money!"  
  
"Alright!" cried Ace as the Ligar 0 roared in victory.  
  
  
  
A screen in a restaurant zeroed in on the Ligar 0 and numerous people cheered. On person sat back, holding his drink and smiled. "So, the Ligar 0 was able to defeat even the mighty Elephander, huh?" the person said as the took a sip of his juice. "Well then, I guess it has the right to have my audience. And hopefully participate against me," smiled the person.  
  
"And I shall test it. For the Ligar 0 does seem to be my long awaited counter part," smiled another person sitting next to the first.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Hey guys its your favorite girl, Iris! It seems my family wants in on my team's action. And it seems my uncle (Harry Champ) has gotten my brother to lead his new Champ team. This should prove to be a good fight! WHAT?! Leo's aunt, Leena, is the prize?! I think money would be better. But anyway, Next time on Zoids X:  
  
THE LOVE BATTLE-ENTER THE NEW CHAMP TEAM  
  
Ready… FIGHT! 


	4. The Love Battle-Enter the New Champ team

1 EP: 4  
  
1.1 THE LOVE BATTLE-ENTER THE NEW CHAMP TEAM  
  
Once again Ace walked around aimlessly with his arms crossed behind his head. "Man, the Elephander was tough yesterday," Ace thought to himself. He walked down the hanger hallway and noticed that Leo was repairing his Shield Ligar and Iris was once again at work with the Ligar 0. "Hey Iris, what are ya doing now," Ace called up to the girl.  
  
"Well I'm still working on the Tri-system, but other than that nothing," responded Iris looking out of the Ligar's cockpit. "Oh wait, I have something for you." Iris grabbed something next to her and she slid down the Ligar 0's leg closes to Ace. "Here you are," Iris handed a sheet of paper to Ace.  
  
"What's this," Ace asked puzzled. "WHAT!" he yelled in disbelief. This sudden sound caused Leo to lose his balance and fall off his maintenance ladder. "You okay Leo?" Ace quickly turned.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Leo responded as he lifted his head out of his toolbox and pulled bolts out of his nose. Ace turned back to the sheet of paper.  
  
"I have to pay you for installing the system and for extra parts?" questioned Ace in a hard tone.  
  
"Yep," Iris began. "You see, the soft ware for the system costs some but the extra parts will cost a good bit."  
  
"And what are the extra parts for?" asked Ace in a dull voice.  
  
"For the Dual system," answered Iris. "One so that the armor will match in color giving it a cooler look. And two so that you don't wear out the original armor units."  
  
"Okay," Ace sighed. "I guess I'll have to sell my old Saber tiger or some thing."  
  
"Nope, no can do!" smiled Iris.  
  
"Why not?" Ace questioned as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Well to cut the cost I used some of the good parts and armor from your old Zoid. So I did it for your own good," Iris smiled bigger. Ace just stood there hunched over, his eyes enlarged, arms dangling, and mouth dropping open.  
  
"Oh yeah, Ace! I helped myself to some parts to your old Zoid as well," Leo yelled down the hall. "I love your 65 mm double barrel cannon! It goes great on my Zoid!"  
  
Ace still stood there but with his mouth opened wider and eyes bulging as he turned and looked at his skeleton of his old Saber tiger. Soon he dropped the paper, pulled his hands into fists and yelled in a rage. "YOU GUYS ARE UNBELIEVABLE! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE APART MY ZOID! WHAT KIND OF TEAM MATES ARE YA!"  
  
"The best," Leo smiled as he went back to work.  
  
"Leo's right," Iris smiled too. "Well I'm pretty dirty from working hard, so I guess I'll hit the shower. Ah yes a nice hot shower!" Iris sighed as she took her hair down and ran her hand through it. At the sound of Iris saying shower, Leo's head quickly cocked up. As soon as Iris was out of sight, Leo slowly followed her. Ace just stood there next to Ligar 0.  
  
"Man I was going to use those parts for you pal," Ace whined. "How do you feel?" The Ligar 0 just made a soft growl. "Yeah you're right! You are perfect just the way you are!" Ace replied back.  
  
  
  
Later the Taros base was filled with a loud scream. Leo ran as fast as he could with numerous red marks on his face. He was soon followed by a half dry, towel covered Iris who threw numerous items. "YOU PERV!" Iris called down the hall as she threw a hairbrush. "How dare you come look at me in the shower!"  
  
As Leo ran from an enraged Iris, another screech filled the base. But this time it was a disgusted sound from Leena. "No Harry for the last time I will not go out with you!" Leena screamed at the monitor showing Harry.  
  
"But Leena darling please…" Harry began.  
  
"No! And I mean it!" Leena yelled. The two Max teammates quietly crept in to see what was going on.  
  
"Uncle?!" Iris shouted in surprise.  
  
"Iris!?" Harry yelled shocked to see his niece half-naked.  
  
"Uncle?" Leena asked puzzled.  
  
"Uncle Harry is Miss. Leena the girl of your dreams you've talked about ever since I was a little girl?" Iris asked.  
  
"Yes my dear niece, she is," Harry smiled as stars filled his eyes.  
  
"Hey Unc. Is that Sis on there?" another voice asked behind Harry.  
  
"Kain?" Iris questioned. Harry was soon pushed off the screen and a boy of about 16 appeared. He had sand colored hair and bright blue eye.  
  
"Iris! Hi Sis.! How are ya?" the boy asked happily. "I see you found a team to battle with!"  
  
"Who's that?" Leo asked Iris.  
  
"My brother, Kain Mega," Iris began as she pulled up her towel. "Harry Champ is our uncle and our mother is or was Marry Champ, his sister."  
  
"You're Harry's niece?" Leena asked still amazed at that previous fact.  
  
"Well sis you look well. But how's your team?" Kain asked with a smirk. "I've taken up Uncle's team the new Champ team! I'm destined to be King!"  
  
"Well my team is a new Blitz team called the Max team!" Iris shot a cocky smile at her brother.  
  
"Hmm, the name is good, but are the warriors good?" questioned Kain.  
  
"You'll have to see," Iris smiled bigger.  
  
"Is THAT a challenge?" smirked Kain as he lifted his left eyebrow.  
  
"Of coarse it is!" Ace happily cried as the bolted into the room and throwing up his fist.  
  
"And Leena is the prize!" Harry butted in.  
  
"Huh, WHAT?!" Leena screeched. "No way!"  
  
"If you win you get the prize money plus a free Zoid, anyone you want!" Kain responded. "But if we win…"  
  
"I get Leena!" Harry cut Kain off.  
  
"Okay Unc. I'll do it for you. I was going to suggest we get your best Zoid, but I guess that's fine," Kain admitted.  
  
"Suck up," Iris shot a dull look at her brother.  
  
"Okay the battle will start tomorrow a 12 hundred," Kain announced. Then the monitor went blank.  
  
"All right! Another chance to fight! And hopefully we move up after we win!" Ace cried happily. But Leena wasn't so happy.  
  
"WHY YOU, ACE! HOW DARE YOU SAY YES TO THE BATTLE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S ON THE LINE HERE?!" Leena yelled as she began to choke Ace.  
  
"Hey auntie don't worry, we can pull it off," Leo smiled as he waved his hand. "I'm sure they're going to be push overs like all our previous enemies."  
  
"Yeah, as easy as the Elephander," Iris reminded.  
  
"I meant aside from that," Leo looked to the side.  
  
"Hey team, we have a scheduled Zoid battle tomorrow at 12 hundred with the Champ team," Jessie said as she walked in.  
  
"W… we … kn… know (ugh)" Ace forced out as Leena straggled him.  
  
  
  
The white and blue Hover Cargo slowed to a stop in a desert like area. "Leo, mobilizing Shield Ligar!" Leo said as the catapult finished unfolding. As soon as the Shield Ligar was mobilized, the Ligar 0 rose up.  
  
"Ace here, now mobilizing Ligar 0!" Ace called. The two zoids landed with a loud slam and slid to a stop. Then the front of the Hover Cargo opened up and Iris and her heavily armed Helcat hopped out. Soon a red whale king arrived. The mouth opened up and a Cannon Tortoise walked out with a large energy cannon atop it. Next followed an Iron Kong with a double barrel 55 magazine laser cannon attached to its left shoulder. On it back was a mounted missile launcher and a small gattling rifle on its right wrist. Then Lightning Saix equipped with a double barrel 45 mm laser cannon mounted atop its back and four small booster engines on the back of its gun.  
  
"Would ya get a look at that," Ace stared.  
  
"Whooo!" Leo whistled. "I'd like that kind of Kong."  
  
"Hmf," snorted Iris. "My brother likes to throw his money around."  
  
"This is a four on four Zoid battle so get another Zoid ready," a voice said from a Storm Sorer that was shot out from atop the taking off whale king.  
  
"You better get out there, Jessie," Doc said to Jessie who was already getting up.  
  
"Okay guys see ya soon," Jessie said as she strapped in to her Pteras.  
  
"Aw man, you know what?" Ace began to moan.  
  
"What?" Leo questioned.  
  
"They have a super fast Storm Sorer, and all we have is a Pteras," Ace reminded Leo as the Pteras was launched. Soon the white judge capsule fell.  
  
"WARNING,WARNING! This zone is now restricted. The area within a 40 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field," announced the judge as the door opened up. "Battle field set up. The Max team vs. the Champ team. Ready… FIGHT!"  
  
"Take out the flying Zoid first Ashley," Kain commanded to the Storm Sorer.  
  
"Roger!" smiled a young teenage, blond girl. An energy blade whipped out from the right wing of the Storm Sorer who quickly shot toward the Pteras.  
  
"AHHHHH!" Jessie yelled as the blade impaled her Zoid. The blue Pteras fell to the ground immobile.  
  
"Great one down," Leo angrily said as his Ligar ran toward the Iron Kong.  
  
"Does the pussy cat want to play," the Iron Kong pilot teased.  
  
"I don't like your attitude pal!" Leo called as his Zoid let out a roar. Two flaps flipped up and the shield engaged. "SHIELD STRIKE!"  
  
Engines on the back of the Iron Kong engaged and it slid to the side. Then it quickly held out its right arm and put the engines on max. The Zoid then close-lined the Shield Ligar who fell hard to the ground. "Dang it! This guy's tough," Leo yelled.  
  
The Ligar 0 let out a loud roar and began to charge the Lightning Saix. "Don't waste my time with you slow speed," smirked Kain as the Lightning Saix sped yards ahead of the Ligar 0.  
  
"Engaging ion boosters!" Ace yelled as he pressed a button on his control panel. The Ligar 0 shot forward but the Lightning Saix still over powered it in speed.  
  
"Some challenge," Kain whined as he did a sliding turn and unloaded his double barrel gun on the Ligar 0.  
  
"AHHH!" Ace cried as lasers barraged him.  
  
"Aw come on Helcat shake 'em'," Iris complained to her Zoid as the Storm Sorer caught up.  
  
"I thought Kain's sister would be more of a challenge, but I guess I'll go home disappointed," Ashley remarked.  
  
"So you want a challenge, huh?" Iris yelled as she did a sliding turn then shot off her gattling rifle. The Storm Sorer did a barrel role and dodged all the shells.  
  
"Too bad for you!" Ashley said in a fake sympathetic way. She then dropped parallel with ground and flew straight over the Helcat at a super high speed.  
  
"AHHHH! NOOO!" Iris cried as the speed of the flying Zoid knocked her over.  
  
"No, No, NO!" Leena cried in a rage. "Get up and fight back! Hit them with everything! Shoot, fire! Blast them to bits! Ace get up and win this! You better or else I'll personally torture you!"  
  
  
  
"Now stay down kitty!" the Iron Kong pilot demanded as the Iron Kong dropped the Shield Ligar on its side.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" Leo screamed as he rotated his double barrel 65 laser cannon at the Iron Kong's chest. Leo then unleashed a barrage of lasers. The Iron Kong fell over to its back and the Shield Ligar got up to its feet. "Well at least I can rest for while. Huh? AHHH!" Leo cried as large blasts were hitting all around him.  
  
"Forget about me?" the Cannon Tortoise pilot said in a cocky voice.  
  
"Dang," Leo said as he engaged his shield and began to run.  
  
"Ah you're no fun anymore," Kain said after a few barrages on the Ligar 0. The Ligar 0 laid still on the ground. "I thought this team was good. Well at least my sister is better than you." The Lightning Saix then sped off toward the Helcat.  
  
"HA!" Ace cried seconds later. "You okay Ligar?" The Zoid got up and shook off. "Great! Okay he took the bait now let's go!" Ace yelled as the Ligar 0 turned around toward the Hover Cargo. "Doc, prepare the Dual system for Ligar 0 Schneiger!"  
  
"Got ya Ace!" Doc responded as the Ligar 0 boarded the back gate. "Ligar 0 secure on maintenance deck!"  
  
The mechanical arms came out and removed the Zero armor. "Ligar, the dual armor is called, Schneiger!" Ace said happily as he turned controls up and pushed forward. The walls rotated and then stopped. Soon the doors opened and mechanical arms with armor extended out. Ion boosters that were blue with orange stripes were attached to the back to the Ligar 0. Then Jager leg armor was connected. The leg armor was orange with blue stripes. Then the Schneider head boosters and face blades were attached.  
  
"Ligar 0 Schneiger, Dual-CAS complete!" Doc said over the intercom. The Ligar 0 raised up to the opened catapult.  
  
"Go SCHNEIGER!" Ace yelled as the Ligar was shot from the Hover Cargo.  
  
The Helcat somehow managed to get up before the Storm Sorer could make another pass. Iris ran straight toward the Storm Sorer. "Stupid, I'll just knock you over again," Ashley smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but you'll be out of this battle before I am," Iris smiled back. The S. Sorer began for its swoop attack again. But just as it did the Helcat slid and stopped right in front of the S. Sorer.  
  
"Ah!" Ashley cried as she pulled up a sharp angle. The Helcat quickly locked on and shot off a large missile. "Ha! You missed!" laughed Ashley as she did a loop-the-loop. But just as the Zoid came out of the circle, fifteen missiles barraged it in the back. The Zoid quickly fell to the ground immobile.  
  
"How's that for a challenge?" Iris laughed.  
  
"Argh! Dang that turtle! I can't move anywhere!" Leo angrily snorted. Soon the shelling stopped. "Huh? UH AHHHH!" The Iron Kong had grabbed the Shield Ligar by its hind feet and lifted it up into the air.  
  
"Bad kitty," snickered the Iron Kong pilot as he let go of one of the legs and pulled has free hand back. But just as the I.K. was about to punch the Shield Ligar, it dropped the blue Zoid and fell limp.  
  
"Huh?" Leo said puzzled.  
  
"You okay Leo?" The Ligar 0 slid to a stop next to the Shield Ligar with its face blades flipping back.  
  
"Yeah. Hey that's some nice armor you got there Ace," Leo said stunned. But before Ace could respond the two zoids were being shelled.  
  
"I got 'em'!" Ace cried as the Ligar 0 lunged toward the Cannon Tortoise with its face blades engaged. "LIGHTNING SLASH!" The ion booster engaged and the Ligar 0 flew quickly past the turtle Zoid. Within seconds the Zoid fell immobile as the Ligar landed. "Leo you stay here, I'm going after that Lightning Saix!" Ace said as the Ligar ran toward Iris and Kain.  
  
The Lightning Saix rammed hard into the Helcat a tremendous speed. It then unloaded its double barrel cannon on its enemy. After the smoke cleared the Helcat laid immobile. "Too bad sis, looks like I won!" Kain said as he began to laugh.  
  
"NO WAY!" a voice called over Kain's intercom.  
  
"Wh… what's that?" Kain questioned in shear surprise.  
  
"Yes! The Schneiger! My best work yet!" Iris cheered. The Lightning Saix unloaded at the Ligar 0, but the orange and blue Zoid dodged all the attacks.  
  
"So, he's gotten faster!" smiled Kain as he tuned and ran. The Ligar soon caught up to the black Zoid. "Okay then, let's test your speed!" Kain pushed a button and his four engines engaged. The Lightning Saix took off at super speed.  
  
"Fine," Ace smiled as he turned the controls. The orange striped ion boosters engaged and the Ligar shot off as well.  
  
"What, he's caught up? No way?" the stunned Kain stared.  
  
"It's over pal!" Ace said as he engaged the Schneider head boosters. Right before the Ligar sped up, what used to be small wings on the sides of the ion booster were now extended blades that resembled the Schneider's side blades. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" The Ligar 0 exploded past the Lightning Saix and slashed it in the side with its blade.  
  
The Ligar 0 disengaged its ion boosters and slid to a stop. It turned around to find the Lightning Saix with both its left legs cut in half and the body of it lying on the ground.  
  
BLAIRRRRRRRE! "The battle is over, the battle is over! The winner is, the Max team!" announced the judge as it held up its right hand.  
  
  
  
About half an hour later Leena was yelling in joy at a video screen. "AH HAHAHHAHA, HAHAHAHA! Well Harry I'm sorry but my team won. So I can't run off with you."  
  
"No my dear Leena please recon…" Harry began to plead before Bit shut if off.  
  
"Man Harry sure is annoying," Bit said.  
  
"Too bad for Harry. I don't know how he could like someone as cruel as Leena," Ace said as he leaned back in his chair. Soon Ace got chills from the atmosphere in the room.  
  
"W… what did you just say," Leena said through her teeth as she turned with her left eye twitching.  
  
"Uh… I … AHHH!" Ace cried in pure fear. Leena swiftly darted over and began to straggle Ace once more that day.  
  
"YOU GOT LUCKY TODAY KID! WE ALMOST LOST! BUT IT WAS YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH! AND PLUS I AM THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND KIND GIRL YOU WILL EVER MEET!" Leena screamed as she jerked Ace back and forth.  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Yep Ligar and I have been through some tough battles and I guess we are the best! So a new team huh? Wait a sec. That Zoid looks almost exactly like Ligar 0. No way! Okay I'll show 'em' who the true Ligar is! Next time on Zoids X:  
  
COUNTER PARTS-CAS COMBAT  
  
Ready… FIGHT! 


	5. Counter Parts-CAS Battle

1 EP: 5  
  
COUNTER PARTS-CAS COMBAT  
  
  
  
A white Zoid cut straight through a Rev Raptor's leg. The large Zoid fell to the ground. "Well, that was easy," the pilot said. "Well, Ligar 0, I think I'm ready to meet my destined counter part." The pilot smiled with the shadows of the cockpit covering his upper part of his face.  
  
  
  
"Well everyone, it's time again," Taros said as he walked into the hang out room. Ace, Iris, and Leo looked up.  
  
"Who is it now?" Ace looked up smiling.  
  
"Well," started Taros. "The ZBC has issued a battle between us and the Blade team."  
  
"The Blade team?" asked Ace with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"They're a new team who's been climbing up in the ranks quickly," Jessie explained. "And very little data has been released about their team."  
  
"Well, that doesn't sound too good," Iris remarked.  
  
"Yeah and I gets worse," Leon said as he walked into the room.  
  
"What's that?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Well, you see. Leo's Shield Ligar was torn up pretty bad in the last battle with the Champ team. After that it's been hard repairing it. Also, our opponents are getting a lot stronger. So Leo's going to use a new Zoid this battle."  
  
"What Zoid is it?" Iris asked.  
  
"Come and see in the hanger," Leon replied as he lead the way out the door. The four warriors and Taros followed Leon out the door and to the Zoid hanger. "Here it is," Leon finally said as he pointed to a red Zoid.  
  
"It's… it's a Blade Ligar!" gasped the stunned Leo.  
  
"Wow! Where did you get that Leon?" asked Iris in amazement.  
  
"It use to be mine, but now I'm giving it to my son," Leon answered.  
  
"Th… thanks dad," Leo said still stunned.  
  
"Wow a Blade Ligar!" Ace said happily. "Now we have a stronger team!"  
  
"There you go son. Now you've earned it," smiled Leon. Leo gave his father a hug and looked up at his new partner.  
  
"Wow, a Blade Ligar. I can't wait to try it out!" Leo excitedly yelled as he threw his fist into the air.  
  
"Well then, let's get it prepared for tomorrow's battle," Doc Taros said.  
  
  
  
The next day the blue and white Hover Cargo pulled up to a desert like area. Next a black and red Whale King landed. The Ligar 0, Blade Ligar and Helcat were launched. Soon a judge capsule landed. "The area with in a 30 mile radius is a designated Zoid battle field. Only authorized personal and combatants are aloud. Danger all others must leave the area at once," announced the judge.  
  
"Hey, where's our enemy?" Ace asked as Ligar 0 roared.  
  
"Right here," a voice said. The W.K.'s mouth opened up and three Zoids walked out. First was dark red Saber Tiger with rather large shoulders and back thighs. Equipped with a back mounted gattling rifle and a large missile pod. Then came a black Rev Raptor. It had side mounted 65 mm laser cannons attached to it and sharp claws. The finally came a Zoid that caught the whole Max team off guard. Out of the mouth of the Whale King came a white and black Zoid that resembled the Ligar 0. It had a white head and body, black legs and clad in white armor.  
  
"Is that another Ligar 0?" Iris gasped in surprise.  
  
"No, that Zoid has the look of Ligar. But it's a wolf type," Ace responded.  
  
"Battlefield set up!" called the judge as the last three Zoids lined up. "The Max team vs. the Blade team. Ready… FIGHT!"  
  
"I'm Jax Blade, leader of the Blade team," the pilot of the white Zoid said. "And this Zoid you are marveling at is the Konig Wolf."  
  
"The Konig Wolf?" Leo repeated in surprise.  
  
"It resembles the Ligar 0 in many ways. Which I'll show you, Ligar 0, my counter part," smiled Jax. The Konig Wolf let out a loud howl and ran toward the Ligar 0. The Ligar roared back and charged toward its opponent.  
  
"Go LIGAR!" Ace yelled as the Ligar 0 jumped at the Konig Wolf. But the Wolf quickly dodged the attack by darting to the side. The Ligar landed and quickly turned. It then shot off its shock cannon at the K.W. Darting right to left as it moved forward toward the Ligar, the K.W.'s fore paws began to glow yellow.  
  
"Strike Laser CLAW!" Jax called as the Konig Wolf lunged at the Ligar 0.  
  
"Huh?!" Ace gasped in surprise. The Ligar quickly evaded the attack right before the Wolf slashed. "Whew, good going Ligar. But how did he do that?"  
  
"Ha! The Konig Wolf has not only the mobility of your Zoid, but also has its trade mark attack," Jax smiled as the Wolf turned around and prepared to attack.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're my counter part, Iris," the pilot of the dark red Saber Tiger said.  
  
"Then let's dance!" Iris said as her Zoid began to run. The Saber Tiger followed. It shot off its gattling rifle at the Helcat. The Helcat's tail mounted shield engaged and all the bullets rebounded off.  
  
"Nice shield," the S. Tiger pilot said. The Helcat slid to a stop and turned quickly. It then unloaded rounds from its gattling rifle onto the S. Tiger. "Nice try, but I too have a shield. The Saber Tiger's tail whipped up and a shield engaged. Iris stopped firing her rifle and shot her 15 missile shot. "That' a good attack, but not good enough," replied the S. Tiger pilot. Then the large shoulders and back thighs of the S. Tiger opened up to reveal numerous missiles. The pilot locked on to the 15 missiles and shot off all the Zoid's missiles. The missiles collided but through the smoke, ten more flew out and barraged Iris.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!" Iris screamed as the barrage pummeled her.  
  
  
  
"Well, it seems we both have blades," the Rev Raptor pilot said as large, curved blades whipped out form behind the Zoid.  
  
"I guess so," Leo answered as his Zoid's blades extended as well. The two quickly lunged at each other and clashed their right blades together. The two Zoids were now in a power struggle and both pushed inward as hard as they could.  
  
"Ha! I win!" the Rev R. pilot said in his cocky voice as his 65 mm laser cannon turned and shot Leo's Zoid right under its blade. The red Zoid flew to the side and crashed on its belly.  
  
"Dang it!" Leo yelled as his Zoid got back up to its feet. But right as he got to his feet, the Rev Raptor was barraging Leo with its laser cannons. "I better run for now," Leo thought as the turned his Zoid and ran from the enemy.  
  
  
  
The Konig Wolf lunged toward the Ligar 0 who quickly dodged to its right. It then rebounded off the ground and slammed into the K. Wolf. The two zoids fell to the ground as the Ligar was biting and clawing at the white armor of its opponent. The Konig Wolf quickly kicked the Ligar off with its hind legs and jumped at the fallen zoid. The ion boosters of the Ligar 0 engaged and it quickly evaded the attack. It then did a sliding turn and jumped high into the air toward the Konig Wolf. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Ace yelled as the Ligar 0 began to slash. But the Konig Wolf just jumped forward then upwards ramming its head into the underside of the Ligar 0.  
  
"You are a formidable opponent Ligar 0," Jax smiled.  
  
"Man his speed is just like Ligar's…" Ace said to himself. "… but not for long! Jessie, prepare Ligar 0 Jager!" Ace called to Jessie. The Ligar 0 then turned toward the Hover Cargo and ran toward it.  
  
"So, going for a transformation huh?" Jax smiled as he turned his zoid around. "I guess I better prepare myself as well." The Konig Wolf also ran in the opposite direction toward the Whale King.  
  
  
  
The Ligar 0 ran up into the gate. "Ligar 0 secured on maintenance deck!" Jessie said over the intercom. Ace turned the controls outward and pulled back. The mechanical arms came in and removed the white Zero armor. The side panel doors closed and the wall began to turn. "Activating system, JAGER!" Ace said as he turned the controls back up and pushed forward. The walls then stopped and opened up. Then mechanical arms came back and added the blue Jager armor. "Ligar 0 Jager, CAS complete!" Jessie said over the intercom.  
  
"Go, JAGER!" Ace cried. The Ligar was then launched.  
  
  
  
"Ha! You're not that tough!" the S. Tiger pilot said. Just then the Helcat disappeared. "Hey, where'd you go?" the pilot questioned. Soon the Tiger was barraged by bullets from a gattling rifle.  
  
"Ha! Stealth, a great tool for a Helcat!" Iris said to herself as she barraged her enemy.  
  
  
  
The two zoids with blades were now at a stand off. Both waited for the other to attack. Then the Blade Ligar's blades began to glow yellow and it prepared to pounce. The Rev Raptor also got ready to attack. After a few seconds the two lunged at each other.  
  
"STRIKE LASER BLADE!" Leo cried. The Blade Ligar swiftly slammed into the Rev Raptor with its glowing right blade.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!" the R. Raptor's pilot yelled as the thigh laser cannons turned toward the Blade Ligar. And just before the two landed, the cannons shot the Ligar in its belly area. The two fell hard to the ground immobile with both of their command systems frozen.  
  
  
  
"Ha! Found ya!" the S. Tiger's pilot yelled as he shot all around Iris. The smoke revealed her zoid. "Now, take this!" then the Saber Tiger launched a large missile that opened into 10 small missiles.  
  
"NO WAY!" Iris yelled in anger as she punched her screen that said command system freeze.  
  
  
  
When the Ligar 0 Jager landed, Ace was struck with surprise. There in front of him and Ligar was the Konig Wolf, but with light red armor attacked to it. "It… it can transform too?" Ace forced out still stunned.  
  
"Oh yes I did forget to mention that the Konig Wolf can also transform like the Ligar 0," Jax said to the stunned Ace.  
  
"H… how? Who built the armor for you?" Ace questioned.  
  
"Dr. Layon. An old friend and now enemy of Taros," Jax responded. "He left after the Back Draft group was dissolved and joined the High Jacx group. Which I am apart of."  
  
"The High Jacx group? Then how come you're in a sanctioned battle?" asked Ace puzzled.  
  
"I'm here for two things. One to find a rival. And two to find the only zoid that might stand a chance against my friend's zoid," Jax answered. "Unlike the Back Draft, we take part in certain sanctioned battles. But when we do have an unsanctioned battle, we make sure the ZBC never finds out. Now enough talk, let's begin!"  
  
The K. Wolf then darted toward the Jager but much quicker than it had moved. The Ligar nearly managed to dodge the assault. "Man, he's gotten faster, but how? Jager is much faster than any other zoid of his class," Ace questioned himself.  
  
"That's because my armor is a replica of your Jager. Except, I have three engines," Jax said. Then two mid sized ion boosters popped out from the sides of the K. Wolf and one on top. The zoid quickly ran past the Jager.  
  
"Come on Ligar, we'll get him!" called Ace as he turned the controls in and pushed forward. The Ligar 0 Jager roared and its large ion boosters engaged. The Jager quickly shot off toward the K. Wolf. Both zoids ran at very high speeds straightforward. Suddenly the K. Wolf slammed into the side of the Ligar and ran ahead. The Jager quickly recovered and ran straight behind its enemy.  
  
The Wolf led the Ligar into a narrow way of rocks with sharp turns. "Ha, now let's see if the Jager has superior mobility," Jax smiled as he began to cut the corner of the rink. Just then the side engines of the Wolf turned and it cut the sharp turn without a scratch.  
  
"Ligar and I can take sharp turns too!" Ace replied as the Jager began to cut the corner. But instead of making a perfect turn, the Ligar slammed into one of the large rocks.  
  
"See, the Jager cannot make such precise turns," remarked Jax as he cut an even sharper turn.  
  
"Come on Ligar, show 'em he's wrong!" cried Ace. Now with the ion boosters cut off, the Ligar made its way down the stone hallway toward the sharper turn. "Here we go!" Ace smiled as the Jager was getting ready to turn. Ace angled the controls and the Jager's ion boosters rotated to push off the wall. But the Ligar still slid against the wall for a few seconds. "Aw, come on Ligar!" Ace groaned in anger. After coming out of the rock way, Ace found the K. Wolf waiting for him.  
  
"Done playing around Ligar 0?" teased Jax.  
  
"Grr, NO WAY! We're just getting started!" responded Ace. The two zoids engaged their ion boosters and ran the outstretched land. Both ran side by side. "AHHHHH!" cried Ace as he piloted the Jager into the Wolf. The Jager slammed hard into the Wolf and the enemy zoid lost its balance.  
  
"AH! No way!" Jax replied in surprise as the Wolf fought to regain its footing.  
  
"AHHHH! EAT THIS!" Ace cried back. Once again the Ligar slammed into the recovering Wolf. The Wolf fell hard to the ground.  
  
"Kid, you're really getting on my nerves!" Jax yelled as he engaged the Wolf's ion boosters. The zoid shot forward and it pushed itself up back to its feet. The Ligar and Wolf ran in opposite directions. The Ligar circled around and ran toward the Wolf. The Wolf quickly cut its engines and did a slide turn then re-engaged the boosters as it ran toward the Ligar head on. Both zoids' fore legs and feet began to glow yellow. "STRIKE LASER CLAWWWWW!!!" Ace yelled as the Ligar jumped high into the air.  
  
"Strike Laser CLAW!" cried Jax as his zoid did the same.  
  
Both zoids' glowing claws collided and raw laser energy flew everywhere. In seconds both were thrown backwards and landed on their sides. Soon both got up and ran back at each other without their ion boosters on.  
  
"Come on Ligar!" Ace beckoned.  
  
"Now, let's see whose zoid is most superior!" yelled Jax.  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAWWWW!!!" Ace yelled again as the Ligar 0 Jager jumped high into the air.  
  
"Strike Laser CLAW!" Jax once again cried as his zoid lunged at the Ligar. But right as the Konig Wolf was a few feet from it, the Ligar 0 itself turned its ion booster to the side. And with that the Ligar 0 flew quickly to the side of the Konig Wolf; evading the Wolf's attack but slashing its enemy in the right fore leg.  
  
The Ligar 0 Jager landed on its feet and its glow disappeared while the Konig Wolf landed on its belly. "WOW! YEAH! Way to go Ligar! Smooth move back there!" Ace congratulated his partner. The Ligar 0 roared with happiness. The Jager later turned around to find that the Wolf was trying to get to its feet. "Now Ligar, let's deal the final blow!" Ace called as the Ligar 0 Jager roared and lunged at its enemy.  
  
But just as the Ligar got to its enemy, the Wolf threw a glowing fore paw into the face of the Ligar 0. As the Ligar fell, its left claw slashed the Konig Wolf in the face. Then both zoids fell defeated.  
  
BLAIRRRRRREE!!!!!! "The battle is over, the battle is over!" announced the judge. "The winner is… The Blade team!"  
  
"What? Who on their team is left?" Ace asked.  
  
"My Saber Tiger teammate," Jax said as he looked at his screen that read: command system freeze. "Well, Ligar 0 and Ace Striker, it seems we've tied. I guess we'll have to have another battle, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds good!" Ace replied.  
  
  
  
Two hours later the red and black Whale King landed near a red base. A man walked into the base. In the shadow of the hanger the two people spoke. "So, Jax, your report my friend?" the man in the shadows asked.  
  
"Well old friend," Jax began. "That zoid and its pilot are something else. With more experience they could be something more. But for a low class team member, he is good. And so is his zoid."  
  
"Well of coarse his zoid is, it's an Ultimate X. Well, not a fully developed Ultimate X, yet…" the other person said.  
  
  
  
NEXTIME:  
  
WOW! A whole team of super Ligars! That sounds great! WHAT!? You want me and Ligar 0 on your team? I need to pass a test? Man this looks hard. Well, Ligar and I are gonna put you in your place. Next time on Zoids X:  
  
THE TRIALS FOR LIGAR 0-JOINING THE LIGAR TEAM  
  
Ready… FIGHT! 


	6. Trials for Ligar 0-The Ligar team

TRIALS FOR LIGAR 0-JOINING THE LIGAR TEAM  
  
"Grrrr, COME BACK HERE ACE!" Leo yelled as he chased after Ace who was holding a pink, folded piece of paper.  
  
"Hehehehe! Sorry, no can do Leo the Love Bird!" Ace laughed as he ran from the enraged Leo. Ace led Leo into the Zoid hanger where Iris was working. "Heyyyyy Iris! Let's see what this says! What do ya say Leo?!" Ace called happily as he waved the pink paper. "Iris you resemble the iris flower that blooms ever so beautifully! You're body resembles that of a super model! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"ACE YOU'RE GONNA DIE!!!!" Leo yelled as he tackled Ace and put him in a headlock.  
  
"Heh, Iris you didn't hear anything," Leo said giving a dumb laugh.  
  
"So immature," Iris thought to herself.  
  
Soon a small monitor in the hanger lit up with Doc Taros' face on it. "Ace, are you there?"  
  
"Y... yeah (choke) Doc!" Ace forced as he was choked.  
  
"Come on up here, I need to talk to you," replied Doc.  
  
"S... sure Doc be there ... in a ... sec," Ace forced again.  
  
Minutes later Ace was able to escape Leo's rage and make his way to Taros. "What's up Doc?" Ace questioned upon entering.  
  
"Ah Ace you're here!" Doc said happily.  
  
"So what's up?" Ace asked cocking his head and putting his arms behind it.  
  
"Well we just received a message from the ZBC," Jessie answered. The screen on the wall turned on and showed pictures of the message. "You and your Ligar 0 have been challenged."  
  
"Why just me and Ligar?" Ace asked.  
  
"Well, you've been asked to participate in battle mode 1-0-3-5," explained Jessie.  
  
"1-0-3-5?" Ace asked puzzled.  
  
"One of the new rules made by the ZBC," replied Doc. "You and Ligar 0 are to participate in trial battles by the team that has challenged you."  
  
"How many trials? And what team?" questioned Ace.  
  
"How ever many they want you to. And the team is called the Ligar team," answered the Doc.  
  
Soon a picture appeared on the large monitor in front of the three. It showed a person of about 17. He had brown hair that spiked straight back, green eyes, and light skin. He wore a brown vest and red shirt under it and tan cargo pants. "Hello Ace Striker, my name is Sage Li. I'm the leader of the Ligar team. I'm sure the ZBC has given you a message that we challenge only you and your Ligar 0 in three trial battles starting tomorrow," the boy said.  
  
"What are these trial battles for?" Ace asked.  
  
"To see if you are good enough to be on my team," replied Sage.  
  
"What?" Ace gave a puzzled look.  
  
"Yes. You see, I'm trying to build the ultimate team of the best Zoids. And the Zoid I found the best was the Ligar type. I've so far gained two others on my team and can only have one more team member. It's been very hard to find another great Zoid and warrior but after seeing your previous battles, you and your Ligar 0 have cough my attention," Sage explained. "I've never seen a Ligar such as yours and it truly amazes me to see it and you in action. So I wish to put you through trials to see if you can be on my team."  
  
"Yeah but who says I will want to be on your team if I do pass the trials?" Ace questioned.  
  
"Well that's one of the beauties of mode 1-0-3-5. You see, in any of the trails, if you lose you automatically come on to our team. But if you win the first two you advance to another trial. And if you ever win the final trial, you get to choose which team to be on," Sage answered.  
  
"Doc?" Ace turned.  
  
"Those are the rules," Doc shrugged.  
  
"Hmm," Ace thought. "Well, sure I guess I'll take part in your trials. It just might catch other people's attention at just how good Ligar and I are! So okay, I ACCEPT!"  
  
"Great! The trials star tomorrow at 12 hundred hours," Sage said right before the screen went blank.  
  
Later that night, Ace walked into the Zoid hanger and up to Ligar 0. "Well boy, are you ready?" Ace asked smiling up at Ligar 0. The Ligar gave a low growl in reply. "Yeah, let's go out there and show'em what we're made of!" Ace smiled then walked back to his room.  
  
The next day came and the Hover Cargo pulled up. The catapult opened up and the  
  
Ligar 0 rose up. "Now mobilizing Ligar 0!" Ace called as the Zoid was launched. The Ligar 0 landed and slid to a stop. Soon a white judge capsule crashed into the ground and the judge rose up.  
  
"This area is now an official Zoid battle field. Only combatants and personal are allowed on. Danger all others must leave the area at once," announced the judge. "Area scanned, battle field set up! Battle mode 1-0-3-5, trial one of three! Ace Striker vs. Jake Shot! Ready... FIGHT!"  
  
"Hey, where's my enemy?" Ace questioned puzzled. Soon the Ligar 0 was getting shelled.  
  
"The battle's started rookie!" a cocky voice came over Ace's intercom. The Ligar 0 jumped forward and started to zigzag.  
  
"Hey who are you and where are you?" Ace yelled.  
  
"The name's Jake Shot!" the voice responded. "I specialize in sniping, cause I have perfect shot!" The Ligar 0 was soon hit and fell to the ground.  
  
"What?! There's no such Ligar that can shoot that accurately!" Ace said angrily as the Ligar 0 got up.  
  
"Ha! That just show's your own ignorance," Jake snapped. "This is a new model Ligar. It's called the Snipe Ligar!" (and yes this is a real zoid. It's one of Tomy's newest models ^_^)  
  
"The Snipe Ligar?" Ace gasped shock. The Ligar 0 was soon being shelled once again. "Run Ligar!" Ace yelled as he turned the controls. The Ligar 0 ran to the right and began to zigzag again. "I think it's time for some speed!" Ace smiled as he pushed a yellow button on the control panel. The engine covers lifted up and the engines engaged.  
  
Hidden behind an archway of two rocks was an orange Ligar. Its cockpit was just white and orange with only a small window atop the head. Mounted on the side of its back was a long, huge sniper rifle that resembled Naomi's Gun Sniper's tail. On the lower, mid area of the Ligar's back was a shorter but big sniper gun. Its shoulders bulged out with small missile holders and launchers. "So, you think you're fast?" Jake smiled. "Well then just let me switch guns!" the barrel of the sniper rifle was withdrawn and the Ligar turned around. It then stuck the barrel of its back sniper gun.  
  
"Ha! Not even Naomi can hit a Zoid moving at 200 mph!" Ace smiled. But the Ligar 0 was soon knocked over. "Ah! What?! No way!"  
  
"Ha! With this sniper gun, I can hit a fast moving target!" Jake laughed. The Ligar 0 began to get up. "Well I guess you lose. But I wish you didn't have to come to our team," Jake frowned as he cocked his sniper gun.  
  
Just then the Ligar 0 shot off its Shot cannon at the ground. "Hey what the heck are you doing?" Jake wined as dust and smoke began to cover the Ligar 0. "I can't see ya!"  
  
"That's the point!" Ace smiled. "Doc, prepare for Jager transformation!"  
  
"I'm on it Ace!" Doc Taros responded.  
  
The Ligar 0 quickly ran out of the dust and toward the Hover Cargo. It soon boarded the Hover Cargo. "Ligar 0 secure on maintenance deck!" Jessie said over the intercom. Ace turned the controls outward and pulled back. Soon the mechanical arms came out and removed the Zero armor. "Activating system, Jager!" Ace said. He turned the controls back up and pushed forward. The wall of the H.C. stopped turning and opened up. Then mechanical arms came out and connected the blue Jager armor. "Ligar 0 Jager CAS complete!" Jessie said as the Ligar rose up to the launcher.  
  
"Go JAGER!" Ace called.  
  
"Hey where did he go?" Jake called looking around puzzled.  
  
"Here I am!" Ace called.  
  
"What the?!" Jake gasped in surprise. "Take this!" The Snipe Ligar shot off numerous rounds at the Jager. But the bullets only hit the Jager's after image. "WHAT?!" Jake cried in anger.  
  
"Man that was close. Okay, let's see if you can hit a target moving this fast!" Ace smiled. He pushed buttons on top of the controls and turned them inward then pushed forward. The ion boosters opened up and shot the Ligar 0 forward at a high speed.  
  
"AH! Where'd he go?!" Jake yelled annoyed.  
  
"Behind ya!" Ace said in a cocky voice. As the Ligar 0 closed in quickly its fore legs began to glow yellow. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" And with super speed the Jager flew past the Snipe Ligar. The Ligar 0 Jager then landed and roared. And with that, the Snipe Ligar fell with its left legs cut.  
  
"The trial is over, the trial is over! The winner is, Ace Striker!" announced the judge.  
  
"Grrr, NO WAY THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Jake yelled in a rage.  
  
The next day...  
  
BOOM! The judge capsule rose out of its crater. The Ligar 0 stood in front of its new opponent. "Wow, that's a pretty flashy Zoid," Ace said stunned at the enemy Zoid's color. There in front of him stood a pink Ligar. Its legs had midsize intakes on them, a face blade on both sides of its face, and two large blades folded up on its back. The Zoid resembled a supped up Blade Ligar.  
  
"Don't make fun of Ligra!" a girl screamed.  
  
"Ah! S... sorry," Ace jumped back with a large sweat drop on his head.  
  
"This is Ligra, a Slash Ligar (yes another real and new Zoid by Tomy). And I am Kristy Blade," the girl explained.  
  
"Trial #2 of three! Kristy Blade vs. Ace Striker," the judge announced. "Battle field set up. Ready... FIGHT!"  
  
"Here I come!" Kristy cried as her Slash Ligar lunged at the Ligar 0. The S. Ligar's face blades flipped over its face. "Come on Ace, show me what you've got!" The Slash Ligar quickly slashed the Ligar 0 in its left leg. The Ligar 0 fell to its side but recovered back to its feet. The armor on the Ligar 0's left shoulder was split in half and its leg was fizzing from the damage.  
  
"You okay Ligar?" Ace asked his partner. The Ligar 0 roared then charged its enemy. The two Zoids then began to wrestle on each other clawing and biting. The two then pushed away from each other and landed 20ft away. The Slash Ligar extended its back blades and began its assault. "Okay Ligar, let's get her! STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Ace cried as the Ligar 0 jumped high into the air.  
  
"Huh?!" Kristy gasped as the Ligar 0 jumped over her Zoid and slashed it in the back. The Ligar 0 landed on its feet but the Slash Ligar fell to its belly. "Nice job Ace," Kristy smiled as she closed her back blades and got up. And as soon as the Ligar 0 turned around, the Slash Ligar had already lunged at it. The Ligar 0 then did the same.  
  
"Ligar! What are you doing?!" Ace cried. The Ligar 0 then engaged its ion boosters and flew quickly toward the ground. And with a quick rebound off the ground, the Ligar 0 jump right under the Slash Ligar with its claws held out.  
  
The Slash Ligar went flying and landed on its side a good yards away. "Wow! Great shot Ligar!" Ace happily smiled. The Ligar 0 quickly turned and ran toward the H.C.  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Ace yelled at his Zoid as it boarded the Hover Cargo. Ace then noticed on his control panel the word: Schneider.  
  
"Oh I see now buddy. Okay, Jessie!" Ace grinned.  
  
"Ligar 0 secured on maintenance deck!" Jessie called over the intercom. Ace turned his controls then pulled back. The mechanical arms came out and removed the Zero armor and soon the Ligar 0 had transformed into the Ligar 0 Schneider.  
  
"Go SCHNEIDER!" Ace yelled as the Ligar 0 was launched.  
  
"So there you are Ace Striker!" Kristy said. "Hey, what's that?" The Schneider's face blades flipped over its face as it ran toward the Slash Ligar.  
  
"Ligar 0 Schneider!" responded Ace.  
  
"So now we're evenly matched," smiled Kristy. The two Zoids began to fight clashing their face blades. Each moved with great agility to block the other's attack.  
  
"BUSTER SLASH!" both pilots yelled as their face blades began to glow. Both jumped straight into each other crossing face blades.  
  
But right as the Slash Ligar was about to pass the Ligar 0, the Schneider extended its side blades and the Slash Ligar slammed into it. Two blades few straight up in the spinning wildly. The two Zoids soon landed. The Schneider landed on its belly with its left face blade sticking up in the ground right next to it. And the Slash Ligar bounced off its back then flipped to its stomach with its left face blade next to it as well.  
  
"The trial is over, the trial is over!" cried the judge. "The winner is, Ace Striker!" The Ligar 0 Schneider's face blades disengaged as it got up and roared in victory. Ace opened the cockpit of his Zoid and looked back at Kristy. She too opened her cockpit with hearts in her eyes as soon as she saw Ace.  
  
"Wow! You're a cutie!" Kristy smiled big. "WOW! C... can I have your number?!"  
  
"Uh... well I ..." Ace stuttered.  
  
"That Ligar 0 is something else," Sage said as he turned off his monitor. "I can truly look forward to my trial against him."  
  
Back at the Taros base...  
  
"Ace," Jessie said walking up to Ace who was in the hang out room.  
  
"Yeah Jessie?" replied Ace as he took a sip of his OJ.  
  
"Well, we have a problem. In today's trial the Zero armor was damaged and so was the leg," Jessie explained.  
  
"So," Ace moaned.  
  
"So, I suggest you don't start out with the Zero armor tomorrow. Instead use another armor," responded Jessie.  
  
"Hmm, okay, I guess," Ace shrugged. "I know! I'll blow'em away tomorrow with the Panzer!" Ace happily called as he threw his fist up in the air.  
  
"Great! Then that's all I needed! Good luck!" finished Jessie.  
  
The side panel of the Hover Cargo opened up and out slid the Ligar 0 Panzer. The platform angled itself and dropped the Panzer on to the ground.  
  
Soon a black Ligar appeared. It had a weasel unit attacked to each of its legs, a back mounted gattling rifle, double barrel laser cannon, face missile launchers and a small gattling gun mounted on the tip of its tail.  
  
"Trail #3, Sage Li vs. Ace Striker! Ready... FIGHT!" yelled the judge.  
  
"So that's your third armor. Well Ace so far you and the Ligar 0 have impressed me beyond anything I have ever seen. So don't disappoint me now!" Sage said.  
  
"No problem there!" responded Ace. "How's this for starters? Hybrid Cannons...FIRE!" The Hybrid Cannons charged up and then fired two yellow beams of lasers.  
  
"Wow!" Sage gasped. He pushed a button and a square like object on the Zoid's belly engaged and a large energy shield came up. The yellow beams hit the shield and were blocked.  
  
"NO WAY!?" Ace cried in horror.  
  
"Yes way! This is my special Zoid called the Assault Ligar (NO this is not a real Tomy Ligar, I came up with it ^_^)" Sage smiled. "My Zoid is made just for attacks like that."  
  
"Okay, then prepare yourself for this!" Ace cried as numerous screens appeared in the Panzer's cockpit. The Ligar 0 locked on to its target and then fired. "BURNING BIG BANG!"  
  
Numerous missiles flew toward the Assault Ligar. The black Zoid quickly shot off all of its weasel unites at the missiles. "I can take an attack like that too!" Sage smiled.  
  
"Now what Ligar?" Ace asked his partner. The Ligar 0 then flashed "JAGENZER" on its control panel screen. "Great idea buddy! Let's use speed and power!"  
  
"Sorry, no transformation for you!" Sage said just as bullets and lasers barraged the Panzer. As the Panzer was pummeled by the barrage and some to the armor began to crack.  
  
"No! Panzer!" Ace cried. Soon numerous missiles hit the Ligar 0. Dark smoke then grew out of where the Ligr 0 Panzer stood.  
  
"Well, looks like I won," Sage smiled.  
  
"Ace!" Leo called.  
  
"What a Zoid," stared Iris.  
  
After about a minute the smoke was beginning to clear. "The Zoid should be down," Sage said. But when the smoke cleared, all Sage saw was green armor. "Huh? Where did he go?"  
  
"See ya!" Ace laughed as an armor-less Ligar0 ran toward the Hover Cargo. "Jessie, I need JAGENZER!" Ace cried.  
  
"NO!" Sage cried as he fired at the Ligar 0. But the Ligar was able to board the H.C.  
  
And in a few minutes, the Ligar 0 Jagenzer was launched. "What's that?" Sage gasped in surprise.  
  
"Engaging Ion Boosters!" Ace cried. The Jagenzer then shot off.  
  
"No he's too fast!" Sage cried as he fired off his gattling rifle.  
  
"Now its my turn!" Ace smiled as the Ligar came up from behind the Assault Ligar. "LIGHNING BANG!" Then numerous missiles blew up on impact of the Assault Ligar.  
  
"Yeah!" cried Ace. But after the smoke cleared he noticed that the other Ligar w as still up. "No way!"  
  
Bullets then barraged the Ligar 0. "You see, my Zoid is built for damage!" Sage smiled.  
  
Ace pushed a button and the control panel screen flashed Jager. Then the missile pods ejected off and the ion boosters engaged. The Ligar 0 was shot off at a high speed. The Ligar quickly turned back around towards its enemy as its fore legs began to glow. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" The Ligar jumped high into the air and slashed the Assault Ligar.  
  
BLAIRRREEEEE!! "The trial is over, the trial is over! The winner is, Ace Striker!" the judge announced after the Ligar 0 landed.  
  
About half an hour later outside the Hover Cargo...  
  
"Well, Ace Striker now its time for you to make your decision," Sage said as Kristy and Jake stood behind him.  
  
"Please say you'll join!" Kristy said with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt the team if you came on," Jake frowned.  
  
"Well, you guys are great warriors, no doubt about that!" Ace began. "And you guys make great rivals! But I'm sorry, I like the team I'm already on."  
  
Sage closed his eyes and crossed his arms which was followed by some silence. Sage then opened his eyes and smiled. "Well, thank you for a good battle, rival!"  
  
"Yesssssss!" Jake hissed happily.  
  
"Nooooooooo!" Kristy sobbed.  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Man those guys were tough, but they were only a warm up. It seems Jax's friend has come to fight me and Ligar 0. Man this guy's too fast! What is this thing he's talking about Ultimate X? He has one? What?! AH! We have to defeat the unbeatable dragon! I hope my new armor will help! Next time on Zoids X:  
  
THE LIGHTNING SERPENT-THE UNBEATABLE GEO DRAGON  
  
Ready... FIGHT! 


	7. The Lightning Serpent-The Geno Dragon

EP 7: THE LIGHTNING SERPENT-THE GENO DRAGON  
  
  
  
"Strike Laser Blade!" Leo called as his red Blade Liger cut through a Rev Raptor.  
  
"Cannons AWAY!" Iris called as she unloaded rounds onto a Gun Sniper.  
  
"Activating CAS!" Ace said as he turned the controls outward and pulled. Soon his white armor was removed. "Activating Liger 0 Thunder!" After pushing the controls back in, the side doors opened to reveal black armor with yellow lightning bolt stripes.  
  
"The Liger 0 Thunder," began Doc. "This is a new conversion armor specially built by me and Iris. It utilizes electromagnetic energy enabling to use various attacks! And the enemy will definitely get a CHARGE out of its Strike Lightning Slash and Maximum Discharge attacks! Oh and don't forget its active cloaking ability using the electromagnetic energy! Then with side and back thrusters the Liger 0 can be shot forward at super speeds only certain Zoids could compete against. This Zoid is a some-what combination of the Jager and Schneider!"  
  
"Liger 0 Thunder ready to mobilize! GOOO THUNDER!" called Ace as he was shot from the Hover Cargo. "Now let's see just how good this new armor is! What do ya say Liger?!" The Liger 0 roared then charged forward.  
  
"Come on Ace, this Dark Horn is loaded, we need a little help here!" Leo called.  
  
"On my way!" smiled Ace as he pushed the controls forward. The 4 thrusters engaged and the Liger 0 shot off. "There he is partner, LET'S GO FOR IT!" The Liger 0 roared loud and then its forepaws began to light up with electricity. Small lightning bolts flew all around its fore legs as it closed in. Just when the Liger came into 5 feet of the enemy Zoid, Ace pushed forward hard. The Liger 0 lunged straight at the Dark Horn. In moments the Liger 0 Thunder landed. The DH stood standing for a few seconds but was then shocked violently before it fell immobile.  
  
BLAIIRRRRRRR! "The battle is over, the battle is over! The winner is…. The Max team!" announced the judge.  
  
  
  
"Wow, that armor is pretty cool Doc!" Ace laughed as he got out of his Zoid inside the Zoid hanger.  
  
"Glad you like it! But don't forget that Iris took part in building it too," reminded Doc.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Iris!" Ace happily said. "How bout you Liger? Do you like it?" The Liger 0 just let out a low growl. "Cool! It's fast but too bad it's not high speed like Jager, then it would truly be great!"  
  
The Max team walked back into the hang out room. All of them pigged out on food that lay before them. Right as Ace had put a large piece of meat into his mouth, the large video screen came up in front of them. There was a Chinese looking guy with black hair drawn back to a small tail looking about the age of 17. He wore a red Chinese coat with black rings around the ends of his sleeves and jade colored strings that held his coat together. "The magnificent Max team I presume?" the person started with a small smile.  
  
"Wrats wite!" Ace said with his mouth full.  
  
"Please Ace!" Leo scolded Ace. "Yes, this is the Max team."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," smiled the guy. "My name is Chang Obscura…"  
  
"Obscura?!" Doc interrupted. "Are you…"  
  
"Yes, Doc. Taros, I am related to Vega Obscura. He is my grandfather."  
  
"But you're Oriental, right?" Bit said from the doorway.  
  
"Ah, the mighty Bit Cloud, what an honor," Chang bowed. "Yes I am. I am part Chinese and part Japanese, like my grandfather. I have called you Max team for a specific reason. Although the original pilot for the Liger 0 is no longer piloting it, I still wish to challenge the Liger 0. In fact, I challenge the whole Max team to a 3 to 1 Zoid battle."  
  
"He's crazy, he can't beat 3 Zoids at once with just one Zoid," Leo remarked.  
  
"You 2 will be no challenge, but as for the Liger 0, I'm sure battling another Ultimate X will pose as a good challenge!" Chang smiled.  
  
"A what?!" Ace said jumping up.  
  
"You heard me. Anyway, I wish to challenge the Max team. Tomorrow at 12 hundred. See you then!" smiled Chang before the monitor went blank. Everyone stood silent for a second.  
  
"An, Ultimate X? Doc?" Ace asked looking at Doc. Doc looked down, took a deep breath, then looked back up at Ace.  
  
"Grandfather?" Leo said with a puzzled look.  
  
"Yes, the Liger 0 is what they call an Ultimate X," Doc began. "The legendary Ultimate X is to said to have abilities that surpass normal Zoids. Their speed, strength and other attributes are far superior to a normal Zoid. It also has the ability to learn from its previous mistakes and rise up again with more power than it use to have. By mistake I bought the Liger 0 and later found that it was an Ultimate X. Those types of Zoids are practically invincible once used to their full potential. And that's why Leo was unable to pilot Liger 0 when Bit resigned as a Zoid warrior."  
  
"And," added Bit. "They only choose certain pilots, who the Zoid feels has the ability to draw out it's full potential."  
  
"But how?" Iris asked. "I know Zoids are some-what living but how can a Zoid do all this?"  
  
"It has a personality or basically an artificial intelligence system, better known as an Organoid system. With that the Zoid is able to act on its own some-what," explained Doc. "Well that's enough, let's all get some rest." The Max team stood there for a while then dispersed to their rooms.  
  
  
  
The blue and white Hover Cargo pulled up to the battle field in the bright sun. "Mobilizing Blade Liger!" Leo called.  
  
"Mobilizing Helcat!" said Iris.  
  
"Go… Liger!" Ace happily called. The 3 Zoids all slid to a stop and waited. Soon a dark red Whale King landed as well as a capsule. But when it rose it was red and black instead of white.  
  
"This is an unofficial battle by the High Jacx group. Battlefield set up. The Obscura team vs. the Max team!" announced the red Judge. Soon out of the WK's mouth came a white head. Followed by a neck and body. The large metal claws on its feet slammed hard on the ground as the Zoid jumped down and landed on the tan ground. "Battle mode 0-9-9-4, ready…. FIGHT!"  
  
"What kind of Zoid is that?" Leo questioned.  
  
"Is that the Berserk Fury?!" Bit called.  
  
"No, look, it's getting on all fours," Doc said. "But it does share a small resemblance to the Berserk Fury."  
  
"This is the Berserk Fury," smiled Chang. "My grandfather swore that he would rebuild the defeated Berserk Fury, and I finished the job for him. Meet the Geno Dragon!"  
  
"The Geon… Dragon?" Ace echoed. The white Zoid fell on all fours and went through a small transformation. Its head shot forward to reveal a long, extended neck that resembled its tail. The tail also expanded outward. And finally, mid sized wings unfolded from its sides. Then its red eyes glowed.  
  
The Liger 0's eyes glowed as it stepped back. Soon it stepped forward again and began to roar at the enemy Zoid. "Liger, what's wrong?" Ace questioned. The Geno Dragon responded also in a roar. The Liger 0 roared again in short quick roars. In response, the Geno Dragon shook its head then roared a bit more. Then the 2 stood still looking at each other.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed Chang. "It seems these 2 know each other life. A good old reunion of old, old enemies."  
  
"Another life?" Bit said puzzled.  
  
"Well, anyway, let's get this started," Chang calmed down. "Let's see if your Ultimate X is a fully evolved Ultimate X!" With that the Geno Dragon attacked. And before Iris and Leo knew it, their Zoids fell frozen.  
  
"WHAT THE!?" Leo yelled. "How?!"  
  
"DANG! That Zoid is fast!" Iris exclaimed in amazement. The Liger 0 quickly ran forward. The Geno Dragon turned and whipped its tail toward the Liger.  
  
"AH!" screamed Ace. The Liger 0 quickly jumped over the tail but was greeted by a head butt from the Dragon's head. The Liger bounced from its back to its belly. The lion Zoid got up but was knocked over again by the swift Zoid.  
  
"I'm disappointed Liger 0," Chang said in a dull voice. "As well as you, Ace Striker."  
  
"How? How his Zoid more maneuverable than the Liger 0?" Ace questioned. "I need more speed! Come on Liger, back to the Hover Cargo!" Ace pulled the controls to the side. The Liger 0 got up to its feet and looked at the Dragon. The Dragon gave a small growl at the Liger 0. "Come on Liger, we can't compete with his speed! We need Jager!"  
  
Ace called to his Zoid as he pulled on the controls. The Liger 0's eyes began to glow and it shook its head. "What? What's wrong Liger?" The Liger just roared. "Come on Liger!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! You can't even control your own Zoid? Then how do you expect to draw out its full potential?" Chang questioned. Quickly the Geno Dragon struck again. The Liger 0's eyes quickly lit bright then jumped over the Dragon right before the enemy Zoid hit it. The Geno Dragon quickly whipped its tail at the Liger, but the lion Zoid quickly engaged its ion boosters and dodged the attack. The Liger 0 did a sliding turn then shot off its shot cannon on the Geno Dragon. The Dragon quickly whipped its neck to the side with lightning quick reflexes and dodged the shells.  
  
"No way!" Ace cried. "His speed is unreal!"  
  
"My Ultimate X is far superior to yours. Because, the Geno Dragon is no ordinary Ultimate X!" Chang answered.  
  
"And how?" Ace questioned.  
  
"My Ultimate X has basically 2 Organoid systems!" Chang smiled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Doc cried in surprise.  
  
"H… how?" Bit stuttered breathless.  
  
"My Zoid is a combination of what was left of the Berserk Fury combined with the old Geno Breaker," replied Chang.  
  
"The G… Geno Breaker?!" Doc stepped back caught off guard.  
  
"What's the Geno Breaker?" Bit questioned. "Doc?"  
  
"Well, enough, let us continue!" smiled Chang. The Geno Dragon quickly advanced on the Liger 0. "STRIKE LASER BITE!" Three spikes on each side of the Dragon's face flipped forward and released golden light. Then its jaws began to glow bright yellow as it shot toward the Liger 0's left foreleg. The Liger let out a loud roar of pain as the Dragon closed its jaws around the Liger's leg. Then the Dragon brought its opponent around and threw the Liger. And the white lion Zoid fell motionless.  
  
"What a true disappointment," frowned Chang as his Whale King landed. "And here I thought you would be a challenge. Well, I bid you farewell now. Please be stronger the next time we meet." And with that the red Judge and Whale King departed.  
  
Leo and Iris soon got out of their Zoids and walked over to the fallen Liger 0. "Ace, Ace are you okay?" Iris called into the cockpit of the Liger 0.  
  
Ace was hunched over with his eyes closed. He soon opened his eyes with a scowl on his face. "Chang… Obscura…" was all he said.  
  
The Liger 0 added with a low, hard growl. And on the small black screen on the Liger 0's control panel was the word…  
  
  
  
1 Shadow  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON ZOIDS X:  
  
Hey, it's Leo! Man, that guy is too much! And his Zoid is too strong for even Ace! Well then I guess I better get stronger like Ace if I want to stand even a chance against that guy. So I'm head'n out to grow stronger! See ya Max team! But don't worry, I'll be back! Next time on Zoids X:  
  
BATTLES AND RIVALRY-LEO'S LEAVE!  
  
Ready… FIGHT! 


	8. Battles and Rivals-Leo's Leave

1 Disclaimer: don't own Zoids but I do own all the new zoids that I have came up with!  
  
EP 8: BATTLES AND RIVALRY-LEO'S LEAVE  
  
Zoid battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units called Zoids. The enthusiastic young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another using new rules and forms of battle. Area scanned, battlefield set up, ready… FIGHT!  
  
  
  
"I can't believe it, I use to be such a good pilot. But now I'm always outclassed in every battle we go in. But my father… he was strong and proud. I bring shame to the Taros name. I am weak… but he… Ace Striker a rookie pilot who came that day with Bit has become a legendary Ultimate X pilot in a matter of months. I must… I must uphold my father's strength and show that I too am strong! Like Ace… like my father, Leon Taros."  
  
  
  
"GIVE THAT BACK ACE!" Iris yelled as she chased Ace around the Taros base.  
  
"IT'S MINE! I FOUND IT FAIR'N' SQUARE!" Ace retaliated.  
  
"GIVE ME THAT COOKIE!!!!!!" Iris called. Ace saw the pure anger in her face and sped up his run. After making a mad dash around the whole base, Ace finally relaxed.  
  
"Whew!" Ace sighed in relief. "Dang, she's a deadly person when it comes to food." Ace walked along the metal hallway taking a bite out of his large cookie he had "found." He soon passed by Leo's room and looked in the opened door. "Gee, I wonder why Leo isn't chasing Iris around with that mad love in his eyes?" Ace thought as he looked in. Right before he passed the doorway, Ace noticed an opened suitcase. "Huh? Hey Leo where are ya?" Ace poked his head in.  
  
"ACE!" Leo said startled.  
  
"Hey where ya go'n?" Ace question taking another bite of his cookie.  
  
"Uh, well…" Leo began. "You'll… you'll see soon enough."  
  
"Uh ok," Ace said with a puzzled look on his face as he back out of the room.  
  
"FOUND YOU!" Iris called from down the other end of the hallway.  
  
"YIKES!" Ace cried in surprise as he began to run. Iris ran after Ace and took a quick look into Leo's room to see what Ace was looking at. She quickly stopped her pursuit and walked into the room.  
  
"Leo, where are you going?" Iris softly asked. Leo looked at her and began to turn red. She wore skin tight, very high shorts (like Naomi's), and a short cut top.  
  
"Well I … I … I'm g…" Leo tried to say as he blushed more and more. "I'm… I'M GOING SOMEWHERE TO BECOME STRONGER!" Iris looked shocked after hearing this. Her soft, brown eyes seem to have a small sparkle in them and she quickly rubbed them.  
  
"You're… you're leaving us?" She questioned. Leo was caught off guard by this sudden show of emotion but quickly collected himself.  
  
"Yeah," Leo said in almost a whisper looking down.  
  
"You're really going to do that to ME…" Iris began in a hard tone. Leo looked up shocked at the emotion once again. "I … I mean us?"  
  
"I…" Leo tried to say something. The 2 were silent for a while. "I have to finish packing," Leo broke the silence.  
  
"But… why?" Iris said almost trembling. "After all we have been through. You'd just leave us? Who will keep Ace in line? Who will I lo… I mean …" Iris tried.  
  
"I have to become stronger," Leo answered. "Ace, you, and my father are strong warriors. But me… I only bring our team down. Don't try to deny it, look at the last battle."  
  
"But he was an Ult…" Iris began.  
  
"Doesn't matter. A warrior must be able to respond to all situations," Leo interrupted. "I will have one final battle before I go, though. To see how much stronger I must become." Once again there was silence but Iris soon darted out of the room. She ran to her room and slammed the door. And Ace stood wide eyed as he munched on the last of his cookie.  
  
"Well I guess she doesn't want this anymore," Ace thought as he took a large bite again out of the cookie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day Ace awoke to a low knock on his door. Slowly he yawned, crawled out of bed, and walked over to the door in his tank top and boxers. He opened the door to Leo who was all dressed and ready for battle. "Hey Leo, what's (yaaaawwn) with the get up? We aren't scheduled for a battle today," Ace asked with half opened eyes.  
  
"I know, Ace," began Leo. "But I wish to battle you."  
  
"Why?" yawned Ace again. "It's only 7 in the morning. I need my rest until 11:00."  
  
"Cause I need an early start," replied Leo. Ace cocked his head sideways in confusion. "I'm leaving soon, that's why. And I must battle you." Ace snapped up after hearing what Leo said.  
  
"You're… really leaving us? I thought you were just joking?" Ace questioned.  
  
"No, I need to leave. I must become stronger. Like you and Iris. Like my Father," Leo looked down. Ace still had a small puzzled look on his face but shrugged and went to shower.  
  
"Be down in a sec," Ace said back as he closed his bathroom door. Leo looked up and gave a small smile.  
  
  
  
Later Ace met Leo down in the Zoid hanger. "I've scheduled a one-on-one battle between us in battle mode 1-0-9-4," explained Leo. "The rules are that we get to face each other even though we are on the same team. I'll see ya in half an hour 20 miles from the base."  
  
Ace smiled and nodded.  
  
The Hover Cargo pulled up about 20 miles from the Taros base and opened its catapult. The Liger 0 was soon lifted up and spread its feet. "Ace and Liger 0, MOBILIZING!" called Ace as he and the Liger were shot out of the Hover Cargo. Ace landed right as the judge did with Leo and his red Blade Liger waiting. The Judge went through its usual routine while the 2 warriors waited. "Ace, I find you a worthy opponent for me before I leave the Max team," Leo said. "I must see how much stronger I must become so that I can bring honor to my name!" Ace just smiled and nodded. The Judge soon brought up its hands.  
  
"Ready… FIGHT!"  
  
"Go BLADE LIGER!" called Leo pushing forward on the controls.  
  
"GO LIGER!" yelled Ace as the Liger 0's eyes began to glow and it lunged toward its enemy. The 2 ligers jumped and clashed together. They began to roll around biting and clawing as they fought in close range combat. Soon both jumped backwards in opposite directions. Ace and Leo both smiled and then the Liger 0 charged toward its opponent. Quickly Leo charged as well. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Leo was quickly caught off guard but then switched on his shield. The Liger 0 brought its claw down and clashed with the energy shield. Sparks and bolts of energy flew but the Liger 0 was soon thrown backwards. "Oh no LIGER!" Ace cried pulling on the controls trying to flip his Zoid right side up again.  
  
"Rooarr!" cried the Liger 0 as it quickly engaged its ion boosters and landed on its feet.  
  
"Good job partner!" congratulated Ace.  
  
"Wow, what a spectacular battle," gawked Jesse.  
  
"Yep, Leo and Ace sure are something!" added Bit smiling. Leon just smiled and nodded.  
  
Back on the battlefield, the 2 Ligers were at a stand off. "Let's finish this," Leo said breaking the silence. Soon the 2 blades on the Blade Liger's back opened up. Ace smiled.  
  
"Let's do it Leo!" replied Ace as he pushed forward. The Liger 0 lunged toward its opponent with its fore claws glowing. The Blade Liger's blades began to glow and it charged forward too. Leo pushed his controls all the way up engaging the ion booster pack on the Blade Liger's back. Ace pushed a button on his panel and the Liger 0's ion boosters engaged. Both ran at 450 miles per hour at each other ready to strike each other down.  
  
"STRIKE…" called out Ace.  
  
"…Laser…" added Leo in a loud tone.  
  
" CLAW/ BLADE!" both responded in unison. The 2 passed by each other with their glowing weapons. All the passengers in the Hover Cargo held their breath in suspense. Then in a matter of seconds, the 2 landed 30 feet from each other and fell fizzing. The 2 Zoids and pilots lay still on the ground after their long battle but soon the Liger 0 rose with its right fore leg fizzing. Ace turned the Liger's head around to look at his fallen opponent, waiting for him to get back up. But then the horn blared.  
  
"The battle is over! The battle is over! The winner is… Ace Striker!" announced the Judge as it raised its right hand.  
  
Leo soon opened his cockpit and jumped out. He looked up at his red Blade Liger with is gashed right fore leg and broken right blade. The pilot then looked down but soon smiled and looked back up. The Liger 0 limped over to its fallen opponent and lowered its head. Ace quickly jumped out of his cockpit and ran over to Leo. "You okay?" Ace questioned as he walked up to his friend. Leo just looked up and said,  
  
"Thanks, Ace."  
  
"Uh… for what?" Ace questioned with a puzzled look. Leo had an anime fall but soon got up and regained his composure.  
  
"For helping me discover just how much I need to learn to become a great warrior," answered Leo looking back up at his Blade Liger. Ace cocked his head back but soon smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
Later that day Leo walked up to his red Blade Liger in the Zoid hanger. "Well Partner, ya ready?" he asked looking up. The Blade Liger gave a small growl and looked down at its pilot. Leo smiled back at his Zoid. After seconds of silence the Liger lowered its head and opened is cockpit for Leo. "Well, good bye Max team. Good bye and thanks to you, Ace Striker," Leo smiled back as he looked at the Taros base after exiting from the hanger. "I hope we can battle again on the same level." And tears fell at the edge of a window as a young girl watched her love run off in the distance.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Hi this is Jesse! It seems Leo's gone and we need a new member. WHAT?! We are up against the Storm team?! But none of our Zoids can compete against a Storm Sworder, let alone 3! How are we gonna get through this? He I know someone who can help! He's called the Wild Eagle! Next time on Zoids X:  
  
  
  
JESSE'S OTHER HALF-WILD EAGLE'S RETURN!  
  
Ready… FIGHT! 


	9. Jesse's other half-Wild Eagle's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, Zoids Chaotic Century, or Zoids New Century Zero. However I do own all the Zoids and ideas I come up with.  
  
Zoid battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units called Zoids. The enthusiastic young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another using new rules and forms of battle. Area scanned, battlefield set up, ready… FIGHT!  
  
JESSE'S OTHER HALF-WILD EAGLE'S RETURN  
  
  
  
4 roars came from the ruins battlefield. A Redler, Stealth Viper, and Cannon Tortoise closed in on their Liger opponent. The 2 ground Zoids quickly smashed through the ruin buildings in their pursuit. Quickly a red Blade Liger darted behind a damaged building to avoid the Redler's bombing. Soon the Liger lunged out from behind the building and ran toward its opponents and opening up its blades.  
  
"ARRRAHAAAAAHHH!" cried Leo as he pushed forward on the controls. The ion pack mounted on the Blade Liger's back flipped up and shot the Zoid forward as its blades lit up. The Liger quickly flew past the Cannon Tortoise and did a sliding turn to a stop. The turtle Zoid's cannon fell off its back and it fell immobile. The red liger prepared to charge its second enemy when it was barraged by bombs. The liger was thrown back and forth as the explosions were made all around it. "No… I … I can't loose!" Leo struggled as he tried to move his Blade Liger. Leo pushed on the controls and his Zoid shot forward again. But before he knew it, he had rammed right into the Stealth Viper and knocked it over. The snake Zoid fell frozen and Leo gave a crooked smile. "Heh heh, oops," laughed Leo. But his parade was brought to an end when he was bombarded with shells from the air-born Redler.  
  
The Blade Liger jumped to the side and retracted its blades. Quickly Leo flipped the blades forward and used them as guns. "Dang it, too fast," Leo angrily said as he punched the button more with his thumb. Just them the Redler flew right at him and hit the Blade Liger with a missile. The Liger flew backwards and flipped to its belly. Then it was shelled again. After the massive shelling, the Redler flew over the fallen Zoid. "Just one more time and he's out," smiled the Redler pilot.  
  
"Come on Blade Liger, MOVE!" Leo yelled at his Zoid as he pushed and pulled on the controls. "Crap! Here he comes!" But just as the Redler was about to fire, a bright beam of light swiftly shot out of a small ruin building and flew straight through the Redler. "What … the…" Leo gasped in awe as the enemy Zoid crashed.  
  
BLARRRRRRE! "The battle is over! The battle is over!" called the Judge with its hands extended. "The winner is… Leo Taros!"  
  
After the Judge had left, Leo sat in his beat'n up Blade Liger silently. 'There it was again,' Leo thought to himself. 'That light has been "following" me in every battle I've had in the past 3 of the 4 months I left the Max team.'  
  
  
  
The Liger 0 quickly did a sliding turn and fired off its shot cannon. The shells barraged a Gun Sniper that soon fell. Suddenly a Rev Raptor fell but in a few seconds later a Helcat reappeared from stealth mode. BLARRRRRREE! "The battle is over, the battle is over! The winner is… the Max team!" announced the Judge throwing up its right hand.  
  
Back at the Taros base Ace and Iris jumped down from their Zoids cockpits and sighed. "Dang, these battles with 3 on 2 is getting tough," Ace frowned looking down.  
  
"Yeah, it's too bad Leo isn't here," responded Iris whipping a small team from here eye. Ace slowly walked to his room while Iris went to the hang out room.  
  
"Wow, they seem pretty exhausted," Jesse stated to Doc Taros.  
  
"Yeah, ever since Leo left it's hard on both of them," replied Doc. "I guess we'll have to start sending you into battle, Jesse."  
  
"WHAT?! Me? No, no, no I'm not that good of a pilot!" replied Jesse. "I'm better in the Hover Cargo then out there."  
  
"But we need someone else who can fight," sighed Doc. "Have any suggestions?" Jesse pondered for a while but soon snapped her head up smiling.  
  
"I know!" exclaimed Jesse. "I can send for the Wild Eagle!"  
  
"Jamie?!" Doc questioned in pure surprise. But before Jesse could answer she was out of the hanger running as fast as she could.  
  
  
  
'Leo,' thought a lonely hearted girl. 'Why… why? I finally notice your affection for me and you leave us. Leave … me. WHY!'  
  
  
  
About 2 hours later Ace walked out of his room stretching from his long nap. But soon he was thrown off his feet from a strong and loud sonic boom that came from outside the Taros base. He quickly pulled his face from the metal wall, rearranged his jaw, and ran down toward the Zoid hanger. 'Dang what was that?!' he thought excitedly yet agitated as well. When Ace finally arrived at the hanger, he found a large white Zoid with green lightning bolt stripes on it.  
  
"WOW! A … a RaySworder!" Ace gasped in amazement. "Wh… whose is th… this!"  
  
"Mine," came a cocky voice from behind. Ace turned to find …  
  
"AH! JESSE?! Wh… when did u get a hair cut?!" Ace jumped back in surprise.  
  
"No, I'm not Jesse," the guy answered. "The name's…"  
  
"Jim!" exclaimed Jesse from behind the guy. "Ace, this is Jim Hermanos, my twin brother!"  
  
"Please, call me… The Wild Eagle!" Jim smiled back.  
  
"J… Jim?" Ace questioned still in shock and surprise.  
  
"NO, Wild Eagle!" insisted the Jim.  
  
"Yep this is the 3rd generation Wild Eagle!" Doc smiled as he walked up. "He's the son of the Blitz team's tactics officer, Jamie. And it seems both of his children have gained his 2 qualities!"  
  
"You mean personalities," Bit remarked as he entered the hanger.  
  
"So, Wild Eagle," Ace began looking over at the white Zoid. "Is that your RaySworder?  
  
"Yep, that's right!" Jim replied.  
  
"Ah the RaySworder!" Iris smiled looking up at the white shining Zoid. "A mix between the Raynos and Storm Sworder! It has enhanced capabilities that out do both! Reaching up to speeds higher than the Storm Sworder, unmatched maneuverability, 4 air to air/ground missiles, powerful energy gattling gun, AND 2 high powered laser wing blades this Zoid…"  
  
"…is a BEAUTY! I LOVE IT! ONE OF THE COOLEST ZOIDS I HAVE EVER SEEN! IT'S SOOOOO COOL!!!!" Doc yelled in pure excitement.  
  
"Man, you MUST be good to have one of those!" Bit smiled. "Hard to believe Jamie got you that!"  
  
"No dad didn't get that for me, I won it!" Jim replied. "I use to compete in air shows with my old Raynos then upgraded to a Storm Sworder when I went into Zoid battles and became a mercenary. Later I won that Zoid in a high-speed contest. I was the only one to take the highest speed on land and sky!"  
  
"Wow, then you must truly be the Wild Eagle," Bit replied smiling.  
  
"So COOL!" Doc chanted.  
  
"Wow," was all Ace could say. Soon Doc collected himself.  
  
"It's a good thing you're here Wild Eagle, cause we just might need you in our next battle," said Doc. "We're up against the Storm team in the mountainous region."  
  
"SO you want to me to work for ya?" Jim questioned smiling.  
  
"No," replied Jesse. "But wanted you as a team member. We're missing another one and need a replacement. Well bro.?" Jim looked at his sister then at the others. "Pleeeeeeeeeease!" begged Jesse.  
  
"Ok fine," Jim replied throwing up his hands to surrender.  
  
"YEA! A COOL ZOID ON OUR TEAM!" Doc laughed happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next day the Hover Cargo pulled up to the rocky mountainous region. Soon the catapult opened up and the Helcat and Iris lifted up. "Iris, mobilizing Helcat!" said Iris right before she was shot out. Ace turned his controls outward and pulled back. The white Zero armor was soon removed by the mechanical arms. He then turned the joysticks back upright and pushed forward. The small monitor spun to Jager and beeped. The side doors opened up and the mechanical arms attached the blue Jager armor. Soon the Liger 0 Jager rose up into the sunlight.  
  
"Gooooo JAGER!" Ace called. The Liger 0 landed and slid to a stop as a dark blue Whale King appeared from the sky. After it had opened its bottom hatch, 4 Storm Sworders were shot out.  
  
The Judge capsule landed then and opened up. "This is an official Zoid battlefield. Any unauthorized personal must leave the area at once!" While the Judge made its announcements, the Hover Cargo launched Jim and his RaySworder.  
  
"A RaySworder huh?" a woman's low voice said as she smiled. "Good choice. Hey… haven't I seen that Liger before? Oh… been a while Bit Cloud!"  
  
"Ready… FIGHT!" called the Judge as it crossed its arms.  
  
"On your guard men, the enemy has a RaySworder!" the woman explained.  
  
"Roger!" came the reply of her comrades.  
  
The Jager and Helcat moved out while the RaySworder moved ahead. "Ace, looks like the head Sworder is come'n after you! I'll take it out!" Jim called to Ace.  
  
"Uh… ok…" Ace began.  
  
"Roar!" interrupted Liger.  
  
"Ok Liger your call. Jim, I'll take care of him!" Ace called back.  
  
"Really?! Well, you are the pilot of the legendary Liger 0 so I trust ya!" Jim answered back pulling off toward the other enemies. Ace smiled then turned his attention to the Storm Sworder closing in.  
  
"Let's do it Partner!" Ace said as he turned the controls in and engaged the ion boosters. The Jager shot forward at high speed toward the SS.  
  
"Been a while Bit… huh?! You're not Bit Cloud!" a woman said coming onto Ace's screen.  
  
"Hey Back Draft Lady!" Bit said as he came on the vidphone on both Ace's and the Lady's. "Nice to see ya! Here's a new recruit Liger 0 chose, so don't be too disappointed! His name's Ace!" The woman looked at Bit then Ace and soon smiled.  
  
"Okay Ace, show me if you're as good as Bit says!" the Lady said to Ace. Ace just smiled back and pushed on the controls.  
  
  
  
2 SS were ganging up on the Helcat as it tried to defend itself. "Dang! Too fast!" Iris cursed as she tried to hit her swift enemies.  
  
"Weren't you Wing Nuts ever taught not to pick on a Lady?!" Jim called as he quickly flew past one of the SS at high speed. The SS's left wing fell off and it crashed to the ground.  
  
"AHHH! He's too fast! I … I can't get him!" the other SS pilot cried. But he was soon shot down from the under side.  
  
"Never take your eyes off a girl either," Iris smiled with her Helcat's cannon smoking. "Thanks Wild Eagle, but I'm sit'n low for the rest," Iris thanked. Jim nodded his head in reply then shot off toward the 2nd to last SS.  
  
  
  
Jager fell backwards again from the power of the sonic boom. "Man, that Zoid is just too fast to fight from here!" Ace said rubbing his head.  
  
"Any fight left in ya?" the Lady questioned.  
  
"Yeah, I can take care of myself!" Ace smiled. "Come on LIGER!" The Jager engaged its ion boosters and ran toward the SS. The blue Ziod followed the flying one to the side of a mountain and ran along it. "Gotta go… NOW!" Ace called as he angled the controls in a diagonal. The Jager lunged at the SS with its claws glowing. But the Sworder quickly pulled away and the Liger was hit with the sonic boom. The Jager fell to the base and lay still.  
  
"I'll be back and hope you clean up your act," the Lady smiled as she turned her Sworder toward the direction of the Helcat. "I'll take you out first," the Lady said as she swooped in on the Helcat. Then she launched 2 missiles on the unsuspecting cat Zoid.  
  
"Ahhh!" screamed Iris as the missiles hit. Her Zoid fell with a command system freeze.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own altitude!" Jim said over the Lady's comm. as he fired off his gattling laser. The Storm Sworder flew straight up and the RaySworder followed. The SS shot off to mach 3 and broke the sound barrier. "Nice try!" smiled Jim as he engaged the twin engines. Just then the RaySworder exploded forward.  
  
  
  
"Hey pal, come down and fight me Warrior to Warrior!" Ace cried to a heavily armed Storm Sworder.  
  
"Ha! I doubt your Zoid can handle the speed and strength of my Storm Sworder! These weapons may weigh me down, but I can still achieve speeds of a Lightning Saix!" gloated the Storm Sworder pilot.  
  
"We'll see," smiled Ace as he pushed on the controls.  
  
"Roar!" cried Liger 0. The Jager quickly lunged forward then began to run with the Storm Sworder 10 ft above it and 10ft behind. The Storm Sworder fired off its gattling laser gun but the Liger was able to out run the shots.  
  
"Okay Kid, I'll show ya!" said the SS pilot as he pushed on the controls and shot forward at 325 km/h. Ace just smiled then turned the controls inward. The Liger roared as its ion boosters engaged and it exploded forward at 337 km/h. "NO WAY!" cried the SS pilot. The Liger 0 made a sharp turn back toward its opponent and attacked head on.  
  
The 2 Zoids ran toward each other at high speeds.  
  
"GOOO LIGER!" cried Ace as the Jager jumped high into the air with its fore claws extended.  
  
"Sorry Kid!" yelled the SS pilot as the wing blade flipped out. When the 2 Zoids collided, the Liger 0 was hit by the blade and flipped to its back then on to its belly. The Liger 0 got up with its belly fizzing from damage.  
  
"Come on Liger, we can do this, together!" Ace cheered his Partner. The Liger 0 roared in response then shot forward again at its opponent.  
  
"Come on KID!" smiled the SS pilot as the wing blade began to glow.  
  
"Let's DO IT LIGER!" Ace cried as the Liger 0's fore paws lit up yellow. The Jager jumped high up into the air toward its opponent. But just as the wing blade came a foot close to the Liger, its eyes lit up and it thrust its forepaws straight down on the Storm Sworder. The Jager landed on its snout and twisted to its belly. The Liger 0 slowly rose to look at its air born opponent.  
  
"Nice try Kid," the SS pilot smiled. But just then he noticed the wing blade break off and the wing follow. "NO WAY!? H…HOW?!" the pilot cried in amazement as his Zoid crashed. The Liger 0 then gave a loud roar in victory as Ace just smiled.  
  
  
  
The 2 air born Zoids were in a massive dogfight up in the air. Both pilots dodged with extreme skill. Soon the battle came down to just pure speed and close range combat. The 2 kept clashing wing blades but no victory was achieved. "So you're the impressive 'Little Lady' my father constantly talked about? You're very good!" Jim laughed.  
  
"As are you, Wild Eagle!" smiled the Lady. After half an hour of blade clashing, it all came down to this last strike. Both flew at mach 3 toward each other head on. They both could feel their Zoid shaking violently from the super speed. They grew closer and closer every second. When finally at the last second, Jim pushed forward with all his might on the controls. The Zoid did a straight nosedive downward "Hey, where'd he go?" the Lady questioned herself looking around. Soon a massive force from under her hit her Zoid.  
  
"I call that the Nose Dive Strike! I go straight down, then come straight back up!" smiled Jim. The Lady ejected from her Zoid and watched as the RaySworder and its ace pilot flew away toward the Hover Cargo.  
  
"Even better than your father," smiled the Lady.  
  
BLARRRRRRE! "Battle over! Battle over!" announced the Judge. "The winner is… the Max team!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in a desert area lay 4 frozen Zoids. 1 a Red Horn, another a D Bison, and the others Gun Snipers. As the sun fell over the horizon, a snake like figure slowly walked back to a dark red Whale King. "All of them… just mere… WEAKLINGS," a low, harsh voice angrily said. "Is there no one who can rival me?! (Humph!) I hope you're becoming a lot stronger… Ace… Striker," the person smiled. And with that the Geno Dragon disappeared into the darkness of the Whale King's mouth.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Hi everyone, it's Iris! Well looks like my Zoid just isn't cutting it, so… I'LL BUILD A NEW ONE! But of what? Hey what's with all this smoke? Hey, is that the Zoid used by the Blitz team's Brad?! Hey that isn't Brad! Who is that? He's good, no I mean GOOOOOD! Ah sorry, hehe! Well next time on Zoids X:  
  
BRAD'S TREASURE-THE LONE WOLF OF SHADOWS!  
  
Ready… FIGHT! 


	10. Brad's treasure-The Enemy in the Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, Zoids Chaotic Century, or Zoids New Century Zero, but I do own Zoids X, the Zoids I come up with and the ideas used in this fic.  
  
(The new character in this fic was given to me by wing. He came up with this char).  
  
Zoid battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units called Zoids. The enthusiastic young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another using new rules and forms of battle. Area scanned, battlefield set up, ready… FIGHT!  
  
EP: 10  
  
BRAD'S TREASURE-THE LONE WOLF OF SHADOWS  
  
  
  
"STRIKE LIGHTNING SLASH!" Ace called as the Liger 0 Thunder lunged toward a Rev Raptor. The Rev Raptor backed up in fear but was struck by the black Liger. As the Liger 0 flew past the red Zoid it landed and slid to a stop. Soon a massive bolt of electricity shocked the raptor Zoid.  
  
"AHAA!" cried Iris as shells pummeled her. Soon the enemy Zoid was shocked by electricity and fell.  
  
"You ok Iris?" Ace questioned as the Liger 0 Thunder walked out from behind the fallen Zoid. Iris nodded as she pulled her Helcat back to its feet slowly. Soon a loud sonic boom was heard and a Pteras followed by crashing into the ground.  
  
BLARRRRRREE!!!!! "The battle is over, the battle is over!" called the Judge. "The winner is… The Max team!"  
  
"Ha, well, I guess I better check in with ya, Max team," a figure atop a hill said. He was standing on a hill on the limits of the battlefield watching as the Max team's Zoids loaded onto the Hover Cargo. "How bout it, Partner?" he said looking up at his Zoid.  
  
"Rrrrr…HOOOOOOOWL!" came the response of the black Zoid.  
  
  
  
The 3 warriors jumped down from their Zoid's cockpits back inside the Taros base Zoid hanger. "Great job today Partner!" Ace happily said to the Liger 0.  
  
"Grrr," the Liger responded. Iris looked up at her badly damaged Helcat after jumping out.  
  
"I'm just like Leo, I'm not strong enough either," Iris said under her breath.  
  
"What did ya say Iris?" Jim asked walking up.  
  
"Oh, n… nothing," Iris replied.  
  
"You thinking about Leo?" Ace asked walking over. "I'm sure he's just fine."  
  
"No… it's not that," Iris said looking down with a small tear in her eye.  
  
"Then what?" Ace asked with a puzzled look. He then looked in the direction Iris was looking in. "You're Zoid?" Iris nodded in reply. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Remember how Leo had the problem with his Shield Liger?" Iris answered. Ace nodded. "Well, I'm having the same problem. My skill is high but my Zoid just can't handle the new opponents we face and my skill."  
  
"So what are ya gonna do?" questioned Jim. "Buy a new Zoid?"  
  
"No, this Helcat and I have been together for a long time. But I do need a new Zoid," Iris explained.  
  
"Then why don't you just remodel the Zoid?" asked Ace. Iris looked up.  
  
"Or, fuse that Zoid with another," smiled Iris. "But what?"  
  
"How bout the Shadow Fox?!" came a voice from the hanger's entrance. He had mid length, blonde hair and wore a long blue coat.  
  
"Hey, are you the Mercenary Brad Hunter?" Jim questioned. "You look familiar to a picture I saw of him when he was with the Blitz team."  
  
"You got that right! I'm guessing that you're Jamie's son. I could tell cause you fly just like him in battle!" Brad answered with a smile. "So how bout it?"  
  
"The Shadow Fox?" Iris repeated. "THAT WOULD BE THE PERFECT ZOID TO FUSE THE HELCAT WITH!" Iris soon made a mad dash to the computer room to look up the stats of the Zoid. Meanwhile the other warriors got aquatinted and revealed Brad to Bit and the others.  
  
  
  
"(Yaaaaawn) what are you still do'n up?" Ace yawned as he walked into the hanger. Iris didn't answer she just kept on working. "So you're going to stop sometime tonight?" Once again there was no reply from Iris. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Ace yawned again.  
  
The next morning Ace walked into the Zoid hanger. "Hey Partner, have a good sleep?" he asked. The Liger 0 gave a low growl in response. "Huh?" Ace looked over at where Iris was last night and walked over. "WOW!"  
  
"Yeah, nice huh?" Iris smiled walking out from behind the right foreleg. "Ah, finally finished!"  
  
"Y… you finished? When did you get up?" Ace questioned in awe of the Zoid.  
  
"What do you mean? I haven't gone to bed yet. I pulled an all-nighter," Iris answered.  
  
"Dang," Ace replied as he looked at Iris then back up at the black Zoid. Its head had large ears and its snout was more pointed then originally. It now had a mouth with 2 long, jagged teeth in front and smaller ones in the back, as well larger claws resembling the Liger's. Small yellow eyes were on the sides of the head and a thin red streak up its head. Its shoulders were had built in red vents as well as an AZ 50mm gattling rifle mounted on its back. And finally a tail net gun.  
  
"I call this the Shadow Cat!" Iris finally said. "With the mobility, speed, and smoke screen of the Shadow Fox combined with the stealth, and power of the Helcat! This is the ultimate Zoid!"  
  
"Really?" Ace questioned.  
  
"Yep! It even has the maneuverability that rivals the Liger 0 and, … your trade mark attack too!" Iris happily smiled.  
  
"You don't mean…" Ace perked up.  
  
"Yep, Strike Laser claw!" Iris smiled. "As well as Strike Laser Blade! The 2 long, front fangs flatten out and flip to the sides of the mouth and are surrounded by energy!"  
  
"Wow," was all Ace could say.  
  
"Then how bout a battle to test this new Zoid?" Brad asked as he entered the hanger. "I have something that could rival your Zoid."  
  
"Oh really?! Okay, but first…" Iris exclaimed happily. "… I need some rest."  
  
"Then don't sleep too long!" came a voice behind Brad. Ace and Iris looked around Brad to find a guy with blonde hair that was almost as long as Brad's but his head covered by a tan cowboy hat. He wore a long coat resembling Brad's as well but it was dark black and light gray. And finally were his tan cowboy boots covered up by his long blue jeans.  
  
"WOW! WHAT A CUTIE!!!!" Iris cried as her eyes changed into large hearts. She quickly dropped all her tools and ran over to the guy throwing her arms around him. "KISS ME!" she yelled thrusting her lips close to his.  
  
"AH! HELP!" the guy cried trying to pry Iris off him as Ace fell on his back cracking up.  
  
"Ha, ha come on son!" Brad laughed. "You have to be happy to have such a lovely girl clinging to ya!" Brad was soon able to pull Iris off his son and introduce him. "This is James Hunter, my son," Brad said proudly as he put is arm around James. "He has gained my piloting skills and his mother's sniping skills! Thus making him the best pilot for, the Shadow Fox!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Ace still cried with stitches.  
  
"So… I get to fight this HUNK!" exclaimed Iris with pure love in her voice. Brad nodded with a smile.  
  
"GOOD GRAVY!" called Doc from down the hall. "I LOVE THIS ZOID IRIS! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO FIGHT IN IT AGAINST BRAD'S SON?!" Iris didn't respond but just stared at James.  
  
"Uh d… d… ad?" James stuttered as Iris moved closer to James.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (wheeze) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (wooo) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…. I'M GETTING STITCHES! HAHAHAHHAAH!" Ace continued.  
  
  
  
Later that day (after Ace had finally stopped laughing and Iris was able to part with James for a while) the Hover Cargo pulled up to the battlefield. The catapult opened up and the Shadow Cat rose up. "Iris, mobilizing the Shadow Cat!" smiled the girl. The Zoid was then shot out and landed. Just then a Gustav pulled up a deep black Shadow Fox hopped off.  
  
"Ready?" James grinned back.  
  
"Been ready," replied Iris. The Judge capsule landed and the Judge went through his normal routine.  
  
"Ready… FIGHT!" The 2 black Zoids quickly shot forward with bursts of speed leaving clouds of dust behind them. The Shadow Fox jumped forward, slid to its side and fired off his gattling rifle. The Shadow Cat quickly darted to the side with great speed then returned the attack. Swiftly the S.F. shot to the side and dodged the shelling. Next the S.C. released thick black smoke from its red vents and disappeared.  
  
"The stealth capabilities of the Helcat will now make my visibility 2x's as good!" Iris reminded herself cheerfully.  
  
"Nice try Babe, but I can see you clearly!" James smiled as he turned a knob on his control panel.  
  
"Ooooh! He called me Babe!" exclaimed Iris joyfully. Just then she saw 2 bright yellow lights getting closer.  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" James cried as his Shadow Fox lunged high up. But Iris just smiled and pushed a button. Quickly the Shadow Cat's tail flipped forward and shot out an electrified net. The net caught the S.F. but after it fell to the ground it sliced itself out with its glowing claws. Iris retreated out of the cloud of smoke and rotated her gattling rifle towards the cloud. Then she unleashed shells on the cloud blindly. After 2 minutes of shelling the smoke cleared but nothing was there.  
  
"H… huh?" gasped Iris. Just then a large shell landed and exploded right next to her Zoid. "YIKES! Where is he?!"  
  
"Ha, this is an upgraded Shadow Fox! The gattling rifle can be used as a sniper rifle as well. It's not that accurate as my mom's Gun Sniper's, but I have good aim!" James explained as his Shadow Fox stood up on a hill 25 feet from the Shadow Cat. Quickly Iris turned and shot at James. But the S.F. was gone before any of he shells made it.  
  
"Wow, they're do'n great!" Ace commented in the Hover Cargo as the rest of the Max team, Brad, Leena, Doc, and Bit watched.  
  
  
  
The 2 Zoids now ran side by side testing each other's speed to their own. Both the Zoid's eyes were lit up as they ran. 'There's something about her,' James thought to himself as he looked at the Shadow Cat running along side his Zoid. 'Something about her just made my heart jump when I first saw her."  
  
'Why do I feel this?' Iris questioned herself in her mind. 'I… I've never felt this accept the time when Leo told me that he was leaving.' Just then the Shadow Fox sped up and ran ahead of the Shadow Cat. Soon the 2 Zoids were heading head on toward each other.  
  
"STRIKE…" Iris called.  
  
"LASER…" added James.  
  
"CLAW!" both cried as their Zoids lunged straight toward each other with their claws lit up. But just then Iris smiled, turned the controls and pushed a button. In seconds the Shadow Cat's long, front fangs flipped to the sides of its mouth and lit up. She then pushed back toward the Shadow Fox with the controls. "STRIKE LASER BLADES!" she cried. And in seconds it was over!  
  
The 2 Zoids landed and slid to a stop only 10 feet from each other. The 2 pilots breathed heavily as silence filled their cockpits. All the spectators inside the Hover Cargo sat silently with their mouths wide open in suspense. Soon after a few more seconds, the Shadow Fox fell to the ground.  
  
BLARRRRRRRRRREEE!!!!! "Battle over! Battle over! The winner is… Iris Mega!" cried the Judge lifting up its right hand.  
  
"Good job, you deserve it!" James said to Iris over the comm.  
  
"You too!" she replied softly. "You're an exceptional pilot yourself!"  
  
"Thanks! But it seems I need to get better!" James responded.  
  
  
  
Back at the Taros base, everyone gave their congratulations and good byes. "Will… I ever see you again?" Iris choked as the sun set over the horizon.  
  
"Who knows? I need to become stronger, and you and I cannot be together if both of us are not strong," James said softly. Iris looked down with tears beginning to form in her eyes. James then put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to his and then their lips met.  
  
"AWE COME ON! OF COURSE YOU 2 WILL SEE EACHOTHER AGAIN! BREAK IT UP!" Ace interrupted. "COME ON!!!" The 2 quickly turned and looked at Ace with pure anger in their eyes. "Uh… I … s…sorry… heh… heh! I…I'll just go now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile a dark red Whale King flew in the sky as the sun fell. A figure walked into the Zoid hanger and looked at his Zoid in the dark. "Well, my Friend, we both have become a lot stronger," the figure smiled. "I guess it's time to check in with your old friend huh?" A low, evil growl came from the darkness of the hanger. "Yes, and I hope you too have gotten stronger as well, Ace Striker! Right… Shadow?" Then 2 dark blue eyes lit up in the darkness followed by a higher pitch growl.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Hey! This is Ace! Well now that Iris has a new Zoid and Leo's place is taken, we can move on! Huh, what?! Another battle jack? Who?! So Chang you're back? And the Geno Dragon too? Hey what's with this new Geno Dragon? Well I guess Liger and I will have to use all the power we can to defeat this new Geno Dragon! Next time on Zoids X:  
  
SECRETS OF ULTIMATE X- THE POWER OF OMNI!  
  
Ready… FIGHT! 


	11. Secrets of Ultimate X-The power of Omni

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, Zoids Chaotic Century, or Zoids New Century Zero. But I do own all my ideas and Zoids used in my fics!  
  
EP: 11  
  
(In this I will be using the Japanese names of Van and Zeke from Chaotic Century)  
  
Zoid battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units called Zoids. The enthusiastic young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another using new rules and forms of battle. Area scanned, battlefield set up, ready… FIGHT!  
  
SECRETS OF ULTIMATE X-THE POWER OF OMNI  
  
Thick, dark smoke spewed everywhere around the Iron Kong. The pilot looked around blindly trying to find his opponent. But before he knew it, a bright yellow blade flew straight toward him and sliced off the Zoid's arm. The loud Judge's horn blared after the red Blade Liger emerged from the smoke. "Good job, Leo!" congratulated a voice over the red Blade Liger's comm. as 2 yellow eyes lit up in the smoke.  
  
"Thanks, teammate," smiled Leo. "And good job to you, Partner." The Blade Liger roared loud into the sky and a bright light shot out from the Zoid soon after.  
  
  
  
"Hybrid Cannons… FIRE!" Ace called out as he locked on and mashed a button on his right joystick. The Liger 0 Panzer leaned forward a bit then flew backwards quickly from the powerful blast of its twin cannons. The horn blared to signal the end of the battle after the enemy Gogulous had fallen. The Liger 0 ejected its army green armor as the Hover Cargo moved up to the Zoid to pick up the fallen armor.  
  
"Good job team! Another great win!" Doc cheerfully said at a table littered with food back at the Taros base.  
  
"You said it!" Ace added as he shoved a T-bone steak into his mouth. Iris sat across from Ace holding up a picture of James Hunter.  
  
"Oh," she sighed. "How long has it been my dark night in shining Zoid magnite?"  
  
"Only 1 measly day," remarked Ace his mouth full. Iris gave him a demonic look and he knew to back off as he slowly swallowed.  
  
"Yeah we have been doing well!" Jim quickly threw in to avoid friction. "We're now in Class B and quickly rising!"  
  
"Right!" Jesse added. Ace later continued to scarf down food but in a hastily yet cautious manner to make sure that he didn't offend Iris in any way. Just then the door to the dinning room slid open to reveal Jamie entering.  
  
"Hi all!" he said in his cheery voice.  
  
"Hey dad!" Jim replied.  
  
"So you've joined the Max team?! Great!" Jamie smiled.  
  
"Hi Jamie!" Doc happily said putting his arm around him. "So how are you? And what's the occasion? Did you come to help us celebrate?" Jamie pulled his head out from under Doc's arm and began.  
  
"No, not really. Oh and I've been fine. But I really came to talk to Ace," answered Jamie. Ace snapped up at the sound of his name.  
  
"Yeah?" he questioned. "What about me?"  
  
"Please, follow me," instructed Jamie. He led the Max team, as well as Doc Taros, down the metal hall into the computer room. "Well," began Jamie. "First off, Ace, you know that Liger 0 is a legendary Ultimate X right?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Ace.  
  
"Well, ever since I retired and left the Blitz team when we all split up, I've been working and researching on the Ultimate X. And found a lot of information that might be of help to you for the future."  
  
Ace and the others sat down knowing that Jamie was serious and meant business. "For starters, we all know that an Ultimate X has a 'box' wrapped around its Zoid core. Well, if you notice it is not really what the Back Draft called a 'box.'"  
  
"Yeah," Iris said examining the magnified view of the Liger 0's Zoid core. "It looks kind of like a skull of some sort. A skull of a small dinosaur. T- Rex is my guess."  
  
"Right," answered Jamie.  
  
"But how did it get there? And why is it there?" Ace questioned.  
  
"Glad you asked," responded Jamie. "Do any of you remember, from Zi history class, the war between the Helic Republic and Gigulos Empire many, many years ago in this continent?" Jamie zeroed in on the continent East of the one they were on with a digital map of Zi.  
  
"Yes," Doc said rubbing his chin. "I do remember learning that at the Zoid Academy. The Republic were rebels that broke off from the Empire and waged a war against them using Zoids. Then, after the war, both sides formed the Guardian Force that upheld the peace." (These were ORIGINALLY the first series in Japan: Chaotic century and Guardian force ^_^)  
  
"Yep," replied Jamie. "Well you see, during those times there are records of Zoids being used by all soldiers but also smaller, human sized Zoids used by select people. One of which was a boy named Ban Flyhieght. And records point to 3 others having the same types of Zoids. These small Zoids were called Organoids."  
  
"Organoids?" Ace repeated.  
  
"Yes," answered Jamie. "They function much like the Organoid system of Ultimate X's. They would fuse with their human partner's Zoid thus increasing all the Zoid's attributes higher than any other normal Zoid."  
  
"So how does this tie in with the Ultimate X and Liger 0?" questioned Iris.  
  
"I'm getting there," explained Jamie. "But first, Ace, has the Liger 0's performance changed any?"  
  
"Actually yes," responded Ace. "After every battle Liger seems to always keep up with my skill level. And the performance has increased a good sum since I first began piloting the Liger 0."  
  
"Ah, just as I thought!" Jamie happily exclaimed as he snapped his fingers. "You see, from my research, all facts have pointed to the silver Organoid that Ban had being the Organoid system inside the Liger 0!"  
  
"But how?" questioned Doc smiling and still rubbing his chin.  
  
"Well you see," Jamie resumed. "Back when the war was still going on, it was said that with the help of an Organoid, Ban and a boy named Raven's Zoids were able to evolve to match both of their skill levels. And the opposing Zoids the 2 pilots went up against. Back then Ban had a Shield Liger that, with the help of his Organoid, formed a bright red cocoon and evolved into the first Blade Liger! And a Geno Saure evolved into something very powerful called a Geno Breaker."  
  
"So how is this Blade Liger, Ban's Organoid, and Liger 0 connected?" questioned Ace growing board of the history lesson.  
  
"Well, all my research points to Liger 0 being that Blade Liger that Ban had in the past!" Jamie quickly answered.  
  
"But how?" Iris asked.  
  
"Yes, HOW!?" Doc happily exclaimed getting into this history lesson.  
  
"You see, it was said that once an Organoid's human partner died or just left it, the Organoid permanently fused with its Zoid partner and became dormant until its human partner returned or it found another worthy to be its partner. And I think that once Ban died, his Organoid permanently fused with the Blade Liger. But as a result of the silver Organoid fusing with the Blade Liger permanently, the Zoid evolved into what we call the Liger 0!"  
  
Everyone sat silently while Jamie had a large smile on his face. "Okay," Doc broke the silence. "But can you prove that Liger came from Ban's Blade Liger?" Jamie's smile just broadened.  
  
"Well, take a look at Liger 0 and a Blade Liger," Jamie began as he brought up both liger type stats. "Look here, both have back mounted engines. Then look at its sides where the blades of a Blade Liger would be. Those anti- lift stabilizer wings resemble the blades that extend from a Blade Liger's sides. And also the head flaps on the sides of its head." Everyone once again sat in silence as Jamie smiled and Doc followed in the smiling.  
  
"So then where did the Berserk Fury come from?" Doc questioned.  
  
"Simple, it evolved from the Geno Breaker," responded Jamie.  
  
"Hey Jamie," Ace began. "Do you know the names of the Organoids?"  
  
"Well…" Jamie began but was interrupted by a Judge appearing on the main screen of the room.  
  
"Attention Max team, you are scheduled to fight the Blank team tomorrow at 12 hundred hours. Do you accept?" the Judge asked.  
  
"Sure," Doc replied. After a few moments the Judge nodded its head and disappeared.  
  
"Well dad, could you finish this history lesson tomorrow? We need our rest so that we can pull off another win tomorrow," Jim said standing up and stretching. Jamie shook his head and walked out with his son. Everyone but Ace went to their rooms. He soon made his way to the Zoid hanger and walked up to the Liger 0.  
  
"Hey, are you in there Organoid?" Ace said up the Zoid. The Liger 0 looked down. The 2 Partners stared at each other for a while then Ace broke the silence. "Sorry Buddy, forget it. Good night Liger."  
  
  
  
The next day the Hover Cargo pulled up to a desert area. "GO THUNDER!" called Ace as the black version of Liger 0 was shot out.  
  
"Mobilizing Shadow Cat!" Iris followed.  
  
"Launching RaySworder!" Jim called.  
  
Soon a Judge capsule landed and the Judge began its usual routine. "Ready…" the Judge began. Soon a large beam destroyed the Judge and a red capsule fell.  
  
"Sorry Blank team but you're OUT!" the demonic voice of the Judge called. Then energy beams destroyed the Blank team's Zoids.  
  
"The High Jacx Group!" Iris exclaimed.  
  
"Chang," Ace said in a low voice. The Liger 0 lowered in its fighting stance as it too gave a harsh yet low growl. Soon a long, snake like figure flew out of the Whale King above and landed right in front of the Max team.  
  
"Hello, Ace," Chang smiled. "I hope you've became a lot stronger than before. I see that your friends have, but how about you?"  
  
"I'm first," Iris snapped. "Let me show you just how good the Shadow Cat is!" Then the SC lunged straight toward the Geno Dragon with its claws glowing. "Strike Laser Claw!" But the Geno Dragon quickly evaded the attack and countered by slamming its tail into the Zoid. The SC bounced on its side and landed on its belly. Quickly the Geno Dragon raced toward Iris but was plunged into thick black smoke.  
  
"Very nice, Little Girl," Chang smiled. The invisible SC ran around its opponent as fast as it could firing off its gattling rifle. Only a few shell hit but didn't affect the GD. But right before Iris knew it, the Geno Dragon had spun around and grabbed her Zoid by the fore leg. "Ha, ha! Strike Laser Bit!" Then the dragon Zoid tore off the left leg's outer armor causing the black Zoid to fall. Then it whipped opened its large, bat wings and engaged its back boosters. Swiftly the Zoid shot out of the disappearing cloud of smoke and flew straight up. "Now for a finishing attack," Chang smiled as the Geno Dragon opened its mouth wide.  
  
"I'LL GET YA!" the Wild Eagle called as the RaySworder slammed into the dragon's head. The flying Zoid made a sharp turn back toward its opponent but was hit by large glowing claws.  
  
"Strike Laser Gash!" laughed Chang as he slashed off the RaySworder's left wing. The black Liger 0 ran quickly up to the SC then let out a loud roar up in the air.  
  
"Come down and fight, Chang! It's me and Liger you want!" Ace yelled to his opponent.  
  
"ROOOOOAAAARRRR! ROOOOARRRR!" followed the Liger 0. Chang smiled and pushed down on his controls.  
  
"Yes you are right Ace. SO LET'S GO!" Chang called as the Geno Dragon rebounded off the ground. The Liger 0 quickly jumped out of the way and rebounded.  
  
"STRIKE LIGHTNING SLASH!" Ace called as the Liger's claws surged with raw electricity. But the dragon just dipped its main body downward and avoided the slash. But right then Liger engaged its back thrusters, did a sliding turn, performed the attack once again. As the Liger 0 landed 5 pieces of armor fell to the ground around the Zoid. And finally the Geno Dragon was shocked and fell.  
  
Ace panted from the fast pace action as the Liger 0 walked up to its fallen opponent. But soon the dragon's eye lit up bright and jerked its head up into the Liger's jaw. The Liger 0 flew backwards and landed on its side.  
  
"Very nice, Ace. You and Liger 0 have improved!" Chang happily said.  
  
"We're just getting started!" replied Ace as the Liger got up and faced its opponent. Then both Zoids went head on toward each other with energy attacks. After passing the Liger was sent flipping but landed back on its feet. "Liger… what… can we… do?" Ace questioned panting. The Liger 0 roared as 2 words lit up on its control panel: "Maximum Discharge."  
  
"Okay Buddy, I'm counting on you!" Ace replied. Just then Ace mashed a button on both joysticks. The Liger 0 let out a ear-piercing roar as all its red gears on its legs began to spin quickly. Numerous flaps whipped out as the Liger surged with electromagnetic electricity. And in seconds a massive wave of electricity was fired from the Liger 0 and hit the Geno Dragon. Just then all the screens lit up bright white.  
  
  
  
  
  
5 minutes later the Liger 0 slowly stood up from the ground and looked around. "WOW THAT WAS AMAZING PARTNER!" Ace happily cheered his partner. But the Liger did not respond.  
  
Just then, "NO WAY! ACE!" Iris called in horror. Ace was stunned to find the Geno Dragon stand up unharmed.  
  
"Very, very nice Ace. I'm very impressed! You have became stronger. But it looks like my energy shield was just barley enough for your attack," Chang smiled. "I wonder, is Liger 0 a fully evolved Ultimate X?"  
  
"What?" Ace questioned.  
  
"Well, it can't be, cause only the Organoid Shadow was black," Chang's smile broadened. "SHADOW!" After Chang had called out that name, a high- pitched roar came from inside the green Geno Dragon as it began to glow bright red. And in a flash the red dispersed and the green Zoid was now a thick, dark black dragon with glowing blue eyes.  
  
"WHAT ON ZI…" Ace cried in surprise.  
  
"This is a fully evolved Ultimate X," answered Chang. "The Organoid system, or really, the dormant Organoid has once again become active and became one with the host Zoid. Thus the Zoid is upgraded 5x's is original strength! The Geno Dragon is the re-built Berserk Fury, but the Berserk Fury evolved from the old Geno Breaker piloted by my great grandfather, Raven!" Before Ace knew it the Geno Dragon had slammed into the Liger 0 causing it to fly back 50 feet. "You see?" Chang laughed. "Oh, and this Zoid is no longer just the Geno Dragon. But the Geno Dragon X!"  
  
Just then the Geno Dragon X was slammed to the side by the SC. "Ace, go back to the Hover Cargo and transform! The Thunder does not stand a chance!" Iris commanded.  
  
"Yeah but to what? I don't have anything that can compete against that!" snapped Ace.  
  
"Yes you do! Go into the CAS mode and type in: CAS3! Now GO!" demanded Iris in a harsh tone. Ace nodded and turned the Liger 0 around. "Now, you get to play with me again pal! And this time I'm ready!"  
  
The Liger 0 boarded the Hover Cargo and Ace typed in the word after the black armor was removed. Just then the control panel blinked: "Tri-CAS engaged! Liger 0 Omni!"  
  
"WOW! YEAH IRIS! THE TRI-SYSTEM IS UP AND RUNNING!" Ace hollered in excitement.  
  
(If you don't remember, Iris had been working on the Dual System that utilized the Panzer, Jager, and Schneider as 1 armor. Well, she finally finished the Tri-System. Yep ever since ep. 3 heheh ^_^)  
  
The side doors opened up to reveal gold armor. 2 large Jager boosters were attached on the Liger's back, gold Schneider face blades were connected on the head, and thick gold missile pods with intakes were attached onto the Liger 0's shoulders.  
  
"Liger 0 Omni, Tri- CAS COMPLETE!" Jamie exclaimed over the intercom. "Advancing the Hover Cargo!" The side panel opened up and the Liger 0 slid out and off the ramp made.  
  
  
  
The Shadow cat fell hard on the ground fizzling everywhere. Half the external armor had been torn off and the rest had been severed through. The Geno Dragon X advanced toward the fallen Zoid but was then stopped by a voice. "HOLD IT CHANG!" Ace called.  
  
"WHAT THE…" gasped Chang looking over at the Liger 0 Omni. "So, this must be a new armor? Or has your Zoid fully evolved?"  
  
"I have no idea if Liger has evolved, but meet LIGER 0 OMNI!" Ace smiled as an aiming scope came over his right eye. Then 2 Hybrid cannons emerged from the front of the golden Jager ion boosters. "FIRE!" The Liger 0 was quickly shot back 25 feet from the raw power. The Geno Dragon nearly dodged the first large beam but was grazed by the second.  
  
While the Geno Dragon X dodged the beams, the cannon heads were retracted and the powerful Jager boosters were engaged. The Liger 0 Omni was shot forward at high speed.  
  
When the Geno Dragon X had recovered from the beam attack, it found the Liger 0 only 5 feet from it with its ion boosters engaged and face blades extended and glowing. The Liger 0 flew right past the GDX and did a sliding turn when landing.  
  
The GDX had fallen on the ground but was recovering quickly. "Man… that Zoid is stubborn," Ace panted. "But so are we! Let's do it Liger! The big finally…" Numerous screens flipped up as well as the aiming scope. On the Liger's outside, many doors and flaps all over the Zoid flipped open to reveal mega missiles. "OMNI ASSAULT!" yelled Ace as he pushed both buttons on the joysticks. Just then the Liger 0 was covered with smoke as uncountable missiles were launched. In seconds the massive cloud of missiles impaled the black dragon. And finally the smoke around the Liger dispersed quickly as 2 massive yellow beams of energy were fired from the Hybrid cannons.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Liger 0 Omni was found in a low crouch 10 minutes later. Its shiny golden armor had now been darkened by the rockets of the missiles fired from the missiles. "Li… Liger? Are you okay?" Ace asked. The Liger 0 gave a low growl in response. "Good. DUDE THAT WAS GREAT! LIGER YOU ROCK!" Ace unleashed. But Ace's party had come to an end when he saw a green figure moving toward him and the Liger 0. "No way!? How?" Ace questioned puzzled.  
  
"You truly have become a deal stronger. But now let me show you my POWER!" Chang sneered as the green Geno Dragon lowered its tail and neck horizontal to its body. Then a barrel emerged from the dragon's mouth and foot supports lowered as energy gathered. The long bat wings whipped outward and the metal scales of the Zoid flipped up.  
  
"A… a Ch… Charged Particle Cannon!" Ace cried horrified. And in seconds a massive beam was released. Ace saw the beam come closer and closer until then.  
  
"And that's my parting gift!" Chang said harshly as the dragon stood back up and flew away.  
  
Ace opened his eyes to find himself still alive and the Liger 0 laying on the ground with only the golden ion boosters attached and the other golden armor on the ground just below where the beam was.  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Wow, Chang sure has gotten strong! And looks like you and I need to become a lot stronger Liger! Hey, look at the horizon, I see a red Zoid! Is that… could I be? So my Red Rival has returned! Next time on Zoids X:  
  
THE RED COMET RETURNS- LEO'S BACK!  
  
Ready… FIGHT! 


	12. The Red Comet-Leo's back!

1 Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Zoids, Zoids Chaotic Century, or Zoids New Century 0. I DO own the idea of fully evolved Zoids (seen in chp. 11) and all the Zoids I come up with.  
  
2  
  
3 EP: 12  
  
Zoid battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units called Zoids. The enthusiastic young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another using new rules and forms of battle. Area scanned, battlefield set up, ready… FIGHT!  
  
  
  
THE RED COMET RETURNS- LEO'S BACK  
  
2 bright yellow blades cut through a Saber Tiger. Soon the black Zoid lifted its head and its blue eyes lit up. "Last time we were careless and weren't experienced in this form. But Soon, very soon," a cold voice said.  
  
"RRRRRROOOOOAAARR!" was the reply of the black serpent as it boarded the red Whale King.  
  
  
  
CRASH! "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ace cried with his sleeves and pant leg torn. "HEEEEEEEEEELLLPP!"  
  
"COME BACK HERE ACE! THAT'S THE LAST CUPCAKE AN D IT'S MINE!" Iris yelled down the metal hall of the Zoid hanger.  
  
"Sorry! Ya snooze ya lose!" taunted Ace sticking his tough out at the ravenous girl. This antic only made her worse. "AHHHHHHHH!" Ace bolted for the Liger 0. The Liger jumped to life after Ace had boarded and quickly dashed out the hanger. Iris quickly followed by taking the Pteras loaded with missiles.  
  
"HAHAHHAHAHAHA! HERE I COME ACE!" Iris laughed hysterically.  
  
"AHHH NOT MY PTERAS!" Jesse called from another room monitoring the hanger.  
  
  
  
About an hour later Ace and Liger 0 returned burnt to a crisp. Iris followed in a beat up Pteras. "Hey Jesse, could you do me a favor and fix up the Liger?" Ace sighed.  
  
"Yeah, and you might want to tune up your Pteras, it's a bit slow," added Iris. Jesse just stood in front of her Zoid with her mouth hanging at the sight of her Pteras. Jim stood in the doorway of the hanger smiling and shaking his head.  
  
"OKAY TEAM!" Doc happily announced as he walked into the hanger. "We have an opponent for our next battle!"  
  
"Who is it? Ace jumped up happy for another battle.  
  
"The Element team," Doc read off a sheet of paper.  
  
"The Element team?" echoed Jim. "I've heard of them. A some-what new team that's been moving up in ranks quickly. And they're said to have almost a perfect team."  
  
"Why's that?" Iris questioned.  
  
"Well I've heard that they have the 5 elements needed. Air, 'fire,' water/earth, and darkness. They're air I think is a Thunder Sworder MK2 that rivals even the RaySworder. Then their fire is a red Zoid that is perfect for close range combat. A water Zoid that can be used on land and or water. And finally a good ground Zoid that is said to be like a shadow," explained Jamie as he entered. "Anyway they are good and this is their fist battle in this rank."  
  
"So then let's give'em a taste of what class B is really like!" Ace cheered.  
  
"When's the battle?" asked Iris.  
  
"Tomorrow at 12:00," answered Doc. "The battle mode is 0982. We need to use up to 4 Zoids. So that means we need you Jesse!" Doc hollered down the hanger to Jesse. She didn't respond. "Well team let's fix up our Zoids and prepare for tomorrow."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in a base about 100 miles from the Taros base, 4 team members stood in their smaller Zoid hanger. "So what do you think our strategy should be? We're going up against the great Max team," a girl's voice asked. She had long green hair with 2 clefs poking out over her forehead. She wore a tight white jumpsuit with black, wavy lines going all over it. She ran her hand through her hair waiting for a response. "I'll take on the RaySworder," She finally said.  
  
"What do you think? You know them best?" a guy said into the shadows.  
  
"I only fought one of them and only once," came a voice from the darkness. But I do want to test my new skills against her again. How bout you, Leo?"  
  
A guy in a fiery red coat with dark blue pants stood halfway in the shadows. "Leave the Liger 0 to me. I think you should go ahead and test your skills against her again. Kimy, you're perfect for the RaySworder…" the guy in red responded.  
  
"And I'm stuck with the Pteras huh?" the other guy sighed.  
  
  
  
"Mobilizing RAYSWORDER!" called out Jim after the Hover Cargo had parked.  
  
"Jesse and the Pteras mobilizing," Jesse yawned. "I stayed up late working on it too."  
  
"Iris and the Shadow Cat ready to go!" Iris smiled. Just then the Judge capsule fell and opened up.  
  
Ace turned the controls outward and pulled back as the Judge went through it's routine. "All systems go to mobilize Liger 0 Schneider!" The mechanical arms came out and removed the white Zero armor. Ace turned the controls back up and pushed forward. Soon the orange Schneider armor was attached and the Liger 0 Schneider rose upward. "GOOO SCHNEIDER!" Ace called as the Liger was launched.  
  
While the Max team finished mobilizing, a hover cargo about half the size of the Taros one pulled up. The back flipped open, then a catapult extended out of the top of the transport, and a side panel opened up to reveal a tan War Shark. "Mobilizing War Shark!" a guy said as the shark Zoid jumped into the ground.  
  
"Mobilizing Thunder Sworder!" the girl smiled as the white Zoid was launched.  
  
"That must be them, the Element team," Ace stared. "Hey look at that!" The 4 Max team members stared right at the thick black smoke spewing out of the rear of the mini-hover cargo.  
  
"You think it's on fire?" Iris asked.  
  
"No, not really," a familiar voice came. "Good to finally see you again Max team. And especially you, Iris Mega!" Just then 2 bright yellow eyes lit up and the Shadow Fox jumped out.  
  
"JAMES!" Iris cried as her heart jumped. "Oh I've waited sooooo long!"  
  
"Me to babe!" James responded.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh," laughed another voice. "Now, now you 2. And speaking of fire…" Soon a red Zoid walked out from behind the transport. It had large intakes on its shoulders, 2 face blades on the sides of its face and 2 larger blade folded up on its back.  
  
"Leo?" Ace gasped.  
  
"Yep, how are ya, Ace?" Leo responded.  
  
"Ready… FIGHT!" called the Judge.  
  
"Hey Jim!" the green haired girl winked as she appeared on Jim's screen.  
  
"Kim! So, you're the Wind of the Element team! What an honor!" Jim smiled.  
  
"Same here," Kim smiled. "I wanted to see your new Zoid, so here I am! You still have the stuff?"  
  
"Always, how bout you?" Jim smiled back as the 2 Zoids shot off at high speeds.  
  
  
  
"The name's Blake! I'll be your opponent!" the pilot of the War Shark said.  
  
"Well Blake, I'm Jesse. Can you keep up with the Pteras?" Jesse said back.  
  
"No contest!" Blake smiled.  
  
  
  
"Strike Laser Claw!" both black Zoids lunged straight toward each other with glowing paws. The 2 passed each other and landed with fizzing shoulders.  
  
"You've gotten better!" Iris gave a soft smile.  
  
"Can't argue with ya there!" James grinned back. He then shot an electrified net from the back of his tail. Quickly the Shadow Cat dodged the attack and went invisible.  
  
  
  
"I hear the Max team's gotten better!" Leo said.  
  
"Yeah but mostly me and Liger!" Ace grinned.  
  
"Well then, my rival, let's see just how good you are!" Leo called as he pushed forward on the controls. The Liger 0's responded was the same and then both Liger's were running toward each other. They began biting and clawing as they rolled around. Both then pushed away from each other and slid to a stop. Next both engaged their face blades and resumed combat. The blades clashed and clanged hard against the other as the 2 Zoids moved quickly trying to hit its opponent.  
  
"BUSTER SLASH!" cried Ace as the Schneider darted toward the Slash Liger.  
  
"Buster Gash!" smiled Leo as the 2 face blades lit up extremely bright. Both slammed into each other and sparks flew everywhere. Soon both were thrown back by clash of energy.  
  
"How did Leo ward off my Buster Slash with only 2 blades?" Ace questioned himself in amazement. Leo just smiled at the past clash.  
  
  
  
A large, thick cloud of black smoke covered a 2 mile radius. Inside were the sounds of feet slamming against the ground quickly and gattling rifles being fired off. Just then both black Zoids lunged straight out of the cloud with smoke streaming from their tips. After both had landed, they made a circle back toward each other with their claws lighting up. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!" both pilots called out as their Zoids jumped high into the air. But the 2 just slammed right into each other and were repelled backwards.  
  
"No matter how many times we try…" James began with a smile after his Zoid had flipped onto its feet.  
  
"We can never hit each other," grinned Iris. The 2 then resumed combat. They ran side by side at 290 km/hr.  
  
"Here's a little something new I added just in case we were equal!" James remarked as he pushed a red button on his control panel. Just then 2 square objects rose up out of the back of the Shadow Fox. They separated at the middle and opened up to reveal ion boosters. Soon the Zoid shot forward at 305 km/hr. past the Shadow Cat. Iris just sat back stunned.  
  
  
  
The sky shook violently as the sound barrier was broken once again by the 2 super speed Zoids. The RaySworder banked left but the Thunder Sworder was able to perform the same maneuver. "You've gotten a lot better at maneuvers," Kim smiled.  
  
"And you as well," Jim returned. "But how good are you at high altitude combat?" Kim looked confused at the question. Jim just smiled then pulled back on the controls. The RaySworder was soon aimed straight up and climbed higher and higher. Kim noticed this and quickly followed.  
  
"No… I can't m… make it!" Kim forced as the intense push of gravity impaled her into the back of her seat. And with that she pulled back and returned to average altitude. She quickly looked around for her opponent but no luck. Just then she heard a loud sound coming from high up. Jim angled the controls and pushed at the same time. The head and wing blades popped out and the wings were folded up. Soon the Zoid was in a tight ball and performing continuous barrel rolls as it nose dived. To Kim all it looked like was a yellow tornado of blades. And before she knew it the powerful cyclone had impaled her Zoid in the back, causing it to crash.  
  
  
  
"Awe come on is that the best you've got?" Blake teased. Jesse was getting annoyed by now.  
  
"FINE! HERE'S THE MAIN COAR… huh?! Hey where are you?" Jesse gasped as she searched for the War Shark. The blue Pteras swooped down lower about 10 feet from the ground. Suddenly the tan War Shark shot out of the ground 5 feet in front of her. "AHHH!" she cried.  
  
"Eat my sand!" Blake laughed as the back mounted missile pod unloaded missiles on the flying Zoid. Soon Jesse crashed with a System Freeze. "Maybe next time!" Blake laughed again. Jesse just crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile on a dark red Whale King…  
  
"So the Max team is fighting the Element team? 2 perfect Ligers to capture! And if I am successful in capturing the Liger 0, I'll surly get a promotion!" grinned a man with large glasses. "Okay men, FULL SPEED AHEAD! We're gonna bag us a couple'o' Ligers!"  
  
  
  
"Well you all are as good as I've heard," smiled Leo. "Especially you and Liger with that Organoid system. Well I have my own 'system'!"  
  
"What?" Ace questioned confused.  
  
"You'll see! BLADE!" Leo yelled. Soon a small bronze t-rex Zoid appeared from behind a large rock.  
  
"AN ORGANOID!" Jamie cried from the Hover Cargo. "How did Leo get 1 of those?!"  
  
"Yes this is Blade, my Organoid. He followed me after the 2nd month I had left the Max team. And he also helped my red Blade Liger to evolve into this super red Slash Liger! So now Ace, let's even the odds! BLADE COME!" The Organoid gave a high pitched roar and then turned into a beam of energy as it fused with the Slash Liger.  
  
"So an Organoid huh? Well this should be interesting!" Ace grinned. The 2 blue side blades quickly flipped over and engaged. Then the Slash Liger did the same with its 2 side blades. "RRAAHHHHH!" Ace cried. "LET'S DO IT LIGER!" The head thrusters of the Schneider then engaged as the Liger jumped into the air. The Slash Liger twisted its mid part of its body and raised its right blade in response to the flying Schneider's right blade. Once again sparks flew but this time was different. Leo pulled back and the blade retracted. And the Liger 0 went flying forward landing on its face.  
  
"Ah, you ok Liger?" Ace asked his Partner as it got up. The Liger 0 roared in response. "Good! We have to be careful. His Zoid is stronger and faster now! But we're strong and fast too, RIGHT LIGER!"  
  
"ROOOOAAARRRR!" cried Liger 0 as it prepared to attack. The Slash Liger did the same. In seconds the 2 were charging toward each other but quickly slid to a stop as large laser beams hit right in between the 2.  
  
"Huh… AAHHH UGH!" the Judge said as a large ball smashed him.  
  
"What in the… AHAHHHHHH!" Blake cried as a barrage of beams impaled his War Shark.  
  
"Hey… AAHHH!" Jim yelled as he was shot down.  
  
  
  
"Now that the air threat is done with, SEND OUT THE ARMY!" Lt. Pulta laughed. "Now that I'm apart of the High Jacx group instead of the Back Draft, I have armies of Warriors at my disposal!" The Whale King's belly opened up and dropped numerous flying Zoids.  
  
  
  
"Looks like uninvited guests," Ace said.  
  
"What do ya say, Ace, you up to it?" Leo smiled.  
  
"Are you?" replied Ace with a smile. Soon the Zoids darted in opposite directions.  
  
"What are the enemies?" Leo questioned.  
  
"About 45 Zabits!" Iris answered.  
  
"And 50 Redlers!" added James as he and Iris began to fire off their gattling rifles.  
  
Leo nodded as the side blades folded back up onto the back of his Zoid, flipped forward and began to fire off lasers at the enemy.  
  
The Liger 0 Schneider slid to a stop after jumping into the loading bay of the Hover Cargo. Ace quickly pulled and turned the controls outward. "All systems go to mobilize LIGER 0 OMNI!" The Schneider armor was removed and soon the golden Omni armor was attached.  
  
"AHHH!" Iris called as 2 missiles slammed into her Zoid. Just then 3 more missiles flew straight toward her and her fallen Zoid. But they were soon blocked by the Shadow Fox that fell down after the attack.  
  
"Y… you okay … I… Iris?" James asked his Zoid fizzing.  
  
"J… James," Iris tried as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"You 2 okay?" Leo asked. But he was soon bombarded by shelling. "Ah, there's no way we can win! Oh no! They're going after the Hover Cargo!" The Slash Liger attempted to move but was stuck in heavy fire.  
  
Soon 2 Redlers swooped in and hit the Hover Cargo with 4 missiles. But out of the smoke out jumped the Liger 0 Omni.  
  
"Roarrrrrr!" called the Liger.  
  
"You guys are gonna pay! Hybrid Cannons… FIRE!" Ace cried as the 2 powerful cannons shot right at the sea of Zabits. Explosions began to fill the air as the powerful cannons of the Liger 0 Omni were fired. "Now for the Big One Liger! OMNI ASSAULT!" Soon the Liger 0 was engulfed in gray thick smoke from the numerous missiles fired. And the cloud was broken by the large yellow beams of the Hybrid Cannons.  
  
Soon the sky was lit up with explosions. "AHHHH NO, NO, NO!" Pulta cried in anger. "NO FAIR!" And with that the severely damaged Whale King departed.  
  
  
  
"Wow that Liger 0 sure is something!" Leo said to Ace after getting out of his Zoid 10 minutes after the battle. Ace nodded as he looked up at the golden armored Liger 0.  
  
"Yep, sure is!"  
  
"Well I guess we'll have to finish our battle some other time. And in the meantime, get a lot stronger! I know I will," Leo said.  
  
"Okay! I will, trust me!" replied Ace.  
  
"Okay then! See ya, my Rival!" Leo smiled while holding up a fist.  
  
"See ya on the flip side of things, Rival!" Ace returned the smile and fist.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Hey everyone this is Ace! Wow I just got a letter from the Zoid Battle Commission! It says that I have been selected to be in a Mega tournament! Wow me and Liger! Cool, but what's the catch? And… HEY what's the Elephander do'n here? Next time on Zoids X:  
  
THE CONTEST-THE SUPREME ZOID TEST!  
  
Ready… FIGHT!" 


	13. The Contest-The Supreme Zoid test

Disclaimer: NO FOR THE LAST TIME! I don't own Zoids: New Century Zero or Zoids Chaotic Century. But I do own all the ideas/ Zoids in all my fics!  
  
EP: 13  
  
Zoid battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units called Zoids. The enthusiastic young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another using new rules and forms of battle. Area scanned, battlefield set up, ready… FIGHT!  
  
THE CONTEST-THE SUPREME ZOID TEST  
  
  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Ace exclaimed as the Liger 0 Jager slashed through a Lightning Siax's leg.  
  
BLAAAAAIIIIIRRRREEE!! "The battle is over! The battle is over!" announced the Judge. "The winner is… the Max team!"  
  
Soon the Judge capsule took off and left the battlefield. Back at the Taros base everyone scarfed down food as fast as they could. "Man… um! Awl … dat … fattle'n ure has … made mhe … hungry!" commented Ace as he stuffed numerous rolls into his mouth. Iris sat sipping a bowl of soup while Ace, accompanied by Jim, shoveled more and more food down their throats.  
  
"We have been on a big winning streak, haven't we?!" Jesse stated as she tried to keep her distance from the 2 "beasts."  
  
"Ur ight fis!" Jim remarked with 2 chicken legs stuffed in the corner of his mouth. Jesse scooted more to the side at the sight of her disgusting brother. Soon the 2 boys cocked their heads up at the sound of the door opening up. Jamie walked in and gave a disgusted look at the sight of the Max team's boys.  
  
"I guess I caught you at a bad time, Ace," remarked Jamie.  
  
"(GULP!) Nah! Sit down! What do ya need to tell me?" Ace questioned excitedly as he swallowed a large piece of meat.  
  
"Ugh, well I've noticed something about Liger 0," Jamie began.  
  
"What? What is it?" came a scared tone from Ace.  
  
"Well, it's nothing bad," Jamie smiled to change the mood. Ace took a sigh of relief before Jamie continued. "Anyway, I've noticed activity in the Organoid System of Liger 0. It seems that the once dormant Organoid is now becoming active."  
  
"So what does that mean?" Ace asked puzzled.  
  
"That Liger 0 might be able to fully evolve, much like the Geno Dragon," responded Jamie grinning. "This is amazing! I can't wait to see what Liger 0 might turn out looking like!"  
  
"What do u mean?" asked Ace more puzzled than ever.  
  
"Well, from the data that I have collected, it seems that after the dormant Organoid becomes active, it has a 'super fusion' with its Zoid host. Thus causing it to evolve into a higher, stronger stage! My research has also told me that this evolution produces a side effect. The Zoid not only evolves in higher attributes alone, but also in a physical appearance that allows it to adapt to its environment around it. That is the change in color like what the Geno Dragon under went."  
  
"But how can Liger 0 evolve? What will cause it?" Jim asked in wonder.  
  
"All I know is that the Organoid must become fully active and fuse with the Zoid," Jamie finished. Just then Doc entered.  
  
"Ace, how are you? You got a letter from the Zoid Battle Commission! So I guess you must be do'n pretty well!" Doc greeted as he handed an envelope to Ace.  
  
"Really, let me see," Ace took the envelope. After opening it, Ace read aloud. "You have been specially selected by the Zoid Battle Commission to compete in the new tournament, the Mega Tournament. All the top pilots will attend and we hope that you will too."  
  
"Wow Ace, they must really love ya," Jim said in a dull tone. "Too bad they didn't notice the other good pilots."  
  
"Hey Jim, what's wrong with you? Don't you see that Ace has been given a chance of a lifetime?" Iris snapped. "We should be happy for him. We need to show team support. SO LET'S GO! Maybe James will be there!"  
  
"I thought you and Leo were hit'n it off?" Ace questioned.  
  
"WHEN DID THAT BECOME PUBLIC… never mind. Well he was good, but James, well he just has that… um… HEY we were talk'n about you!"  
  
"Well, sorry, but this says at the bottom that these are just trials so you guys aren't allowed to come," replied Ace.  
  
"WHAT?! Not even to watch?"  
  
"Nope," answered Ace. Then everyone in the room dropped down to Jim's dullness. "Uh… guys? Well it says that I'll be leaving tomorrow."  
  
Then everyone left the room.  
  
  
  
The next day, everyone awoke to the Taros base shaking violently. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" yelled Iris. "I CAN'T GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP!"  
  
Doc threw on his clothes and darted down to the hanger. He came up to a man in white with a large red Whale King a few feet behind him. "Are you Ace Striker?" the man asked.  
  
"No, but I can get him," Doc yawned. "ACE! ACE GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
"COMING!" came a loud yell. Soon Ace came dashing into the hanger with his hair still wet from his 5-second shower and putting on his gloves. "I'm ready!"  
  
"Okay then load up your Zoid and we'll be on our way," replied the man. Ace jumped into Liger 0's cockpit and headed for the exit.  
  
"Hey, can I make a CAS transformation?" Ace asked.  
  
"Sorry, that's outside weapons. The tournament is set up for pilots only using their Zoid to show their full potential," answered the man. Ace shrugged and piloted the Liger 0 on to the Whale King.  
  
On the Whale King, Ace found other Zoids in that hanger. After hopping out of the Liger 0, Ace examined his opponents as he walked toward the door. First was a Zabit, next a Red Horn, 'Ah, nothing too challenging,' Ace thought. 'I've beat'n punks like this no prob!' But after passing a Shield Liger and Saber Tiger, Ace jumped back in surprise. The next Zoid was a familiar Shadow Fox. 'I wonder if he's here?' Ace pondered. And the last Zoid, that got Ace only a bit worried, was a red Lightning Siax. The pilot then noticed a man standing in front of the door. Ace soon followed him down a hallway and into a room with other pilots.  
  
In the background music was played low as pilots from all over were shaking hands, laughing and just talking. 'If this is all the top pilots, I wonder if Chang is here?' Ace wondered. Just then he felt a slap on the back.  
  
"HEY, ACE STRIKER!" came a familiar voice from behind Ace. The pilot turned around to find James holding a punch glass.  
  
"JAMES! So, you are here," Ace smiled. "I thought I recognized that Shadow Fox."  
  
"Yep, but I wasn't originally invited," James replied. Ace gave a puzzled look. "I'll tell ya later," James motioned toward the door. A gray haired man had entered the room. He was rather stalky and wore a long coat. His gray hair flared out to the sides of his head while the top of his head was almost bald.  
  
"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen!" the man put up his hands as he greeted all the pilots. "You have all been selected to take part in a great tournament. You all have been recognized as top Warriors and will now get that recognition you deserve!"  
  
"Ha, top Warriors huh?" James finally said after the man had left the room.  
  
"What do ya mean?" Ace asked.  
  
"Well you see, originally I wasn't selected for this tournament. Originally it was Leo," answered James after taking a sip of his punch.  
  
"Why didn't Leo come?" Ace questioned. "I thought he would be excited to fight in such environment."  
  
"Nah, he's changed since he left you guys at the Taros base," explained James. "He said that he still wasn't a top Warrior in his book and still needed training. Plus that this was a waste of time. So, he saw that I was hyped about this so, he told me to go in his place." James gave a large grin. "So, how's Iris?"  
  
Ace just smiled and shook his head. But right before he could answer, the Whale King had landed and everyone was beginning to walk out, so they followed. "Welcome, one and all!" the gray haired man said on a platform outside of the Whale King. All the pilots opened up their cockpits and stopped unloading to see what this announcement was about. "Please park your Zoids in the hanger to your left. The tournament will start tomorrow so please relax and enjoy your stay. You all will be escorted to your rooms soon."  
  
All the pilots unloaded and were taken to rooms. "Sir," said the escort to Ace after reaching his room. "There is a spa and pool down the hall to your left and a kitchen to your right."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Ace responded. After Ace closed the door, he heard a knock at it. After opening it up, he found James there.  
  
"Hello neighbor!" smiled James. "It seems we room together. What a coincidence!"  
  
"Yeah," Ace scratched his head. "Hey want to go and grab some grub?" James nodded. The 2 walked down to the kitchen and ate. Soon enough everyone went to bed to rest up for the tournament tomorrow.  
  
  
  
"Welcome one and all," the gray haired man said. "I am Altile, and you have all been selected to take part in this great tournament!" Just then a girl in the back raised his hand. "Yes?"  
  
"What are the rules of this 'new' tournament?" the girl asked. "And prize money and stuff like that?"  
  
Altile smiled. "Allow the Judge to explained." Altile backed up and followed by a Judge rising out of the platform. But not a white Judge.  
  
"AhHAHAHAHAH!" laughed the Dark Judge.  
  
"A DARK JUDGE?!" Ace cried in surprise. "But I thought this was an Official Zoid Battle Commission tournament!?"  
  
"HA! It seems the Back Draft Group has fooled you all! The rules are as usual, 0-9-9-9! And the prize money is 20 times the normal amount!" the Dark Judge explained.  
  
"I can go for that," James smiled. "The money's worth!"  
  
Altile soon stepped back in. "You all must face our new and improved Elephander!" Just then a door that lead to the coliseum opened up to reveal a large elephant Zoid. Ace studied the Elephander.  
  
'Not as bulky as last time,' he thought. It looked well armored and its legs looked as if they had large shock absorbers on the backs of them. It had 2 beam guns mounted atop its back, the side boosters like before, and rather large ears. Bars covered the cockpit. Its trunk had been modified as well. It still retained its square look but had 1 sharp spike on each side of the tip.  
  
"Who ever can win against Back Draft's finest Zoid will walk away with the prize money and the others will get to leave. If you lose, we claim your Zoid!" Altile finally said. "NOW! Let's begin! The first to fight is Kain!"  
  
  
  
The Command Wolf pulled out and prepared for combat. The Dark Judge said all it need to and began the tournament. The C. Wolf lunged toward the Elephander but the large Zoid moved quickly and dodged it with its side boosters. Next it shot its trunk and slammed the spikes into its opponent. The spikes dug into the C. Wolf's armor. The Elephander pilot smiled then pushed a button. A powerful electrical serge bolted through the trunk and into the Command Wolf. Next the Elephander retracted its trunk and threw the beat up Zoid high into the air. And in seconds the Command Wolf fell hard on the ground frozen. Ace and James, along with the other pilots could not believe the power of the Zoid as they stared in horror at the fallen Zoid.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I say was call up the ZBC and demand to see!" Jim snapped.  
  
"But they said it's private," Jesse retaliated.  
  
"That must mean that there's something going on. Something that they want to keep a secret. Probly something bad," Iris said.  
  
"What do you think Doc?" Jamie asked Doc. Taros who was sitting down.  
  
"I don't know if it's our place to do something like that," Doc answered.  
  
"Yeah but what if they had done something to Ace, AND LIGER 0!" Jim began to yell. "WE COULD LOSE A GREAT PILOT, not to mention a good Zoid."  
  
Soon the hang out room became silent. "I'll go see," Doc finally broke the silence as he got up.  
  
  
  
  
  
One by one a Zoid fell defeated. A red Lightning Saix soon stood against the mighty Zoid. At its super speed it darted around the Elephander. But suddenly, the large Zoid disappeared. The Lightning Saix pilot jumped back surprised and looked all around. Just then the red Zoid fell as the Elephander reappeared right behind the Lightning Saix.  
  
"Next is James Hunter!" Altile announced. Ace looked at James with wide eyes. James opened up his eyes and looked up. He turned to Ace and gave a smile.  
  
"Good luck," Ace said. James nodded.  
  
"You too," he replied before mounting his Zoid. Soon the Shadow Fox ran out on to the battle ring. "Come on, you don't scare me!" James gave a cocky grin. The Judge announced for the battle to begin. The Shadow Fox darted back and forth with its great mobility. The Elephander quickly went invisible. "Nice try pal!" James adjusted his screen. "But not good enough!" The S. Fox slid to a stop and began to fire off its gattling rifle. The Elephander quickly jumped to the side. "WHAT?! NO WAY?!" James gasped in surprise. Just then he was hit from behind. The S. Fox did a sliding turn and let out its smoke screen. James began to run circles around his target and fired off his gattling rifle. The Elephander lifted its tail and opened up its ears and quickly an energy shield came up around it. "DANG!" James yelled as the Shadow Fox's claws began to glow. "Okay buddy, STRIKE LASER CLAW!" The Shadow Fox lunged at its target and brought down its right claw. But right as it came down, the shield came back up in front of the Elephander and began to jolt the Shadow Fox with powerful electricity. Finally the Shadow Fox was shot back 15 feet, fell, and slid to a stop.  
  
"James," Ace gasped. The Shadow Fox didn't move.  
  
"THE WINNER IS THE ELEPHANDER!" laughed the Dark Judge. Ace looked down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!" cried Doc Taros.  
  
"That's right, the ZBC never issued a new tournament. I don't know what your talking about," a man in white said.  
  
"Okay, thank you," Doc replied before turning off the screen.  
  
"You see, I was right," Jim said.  
  
"Then we better go after Ace," Iris responded.  
  
"But how do we find him?" Jesse questioned.  
  
"The was another time that Liger 0 was once stolen," Doc said. "And so after getting him back, we implanted a tracking device so that we could find him if it ever happened again." Everyone then nodded and ran toward the Hover Cargo.  
  
  
  
"Ace Striker! Ha, ha, and Liger 0, you're next!" Altile smiled. 'The amazing Liger 0, finally, we can claim that Zoid!' he thought.  
  
The Liger 0 pulled out into the ring. "Now's time for my pay back Ace Striker," the pilot of the Elephander smiled. Ace sneered at him.  
  
"FIGHT!" called the Dark Judge.  
  
"COME ON LIGER 0!" Ace called out.  
  
"ROOOARRR!" roared the Liger. The Elephander let out a loud call as well. The Liger 0 lowered and prepared for combat.  
  
"Well if you're not going to make the first move, the I WILL!" the Elephander pilot called as the large Zoid attacked. 2 large boosters extended out of the Elephander's back and shot it forward. The Liger 0 quickly dodged then shot off its shot cannon. The Elephander darted to the side and turned. Then fired off its laser cannons. With its great mobility the Liger darted back and forth. After the 10th laser, the Liger 0 lunged forward.  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Ace cried. But the elephant Zoid put up its shield and electrocuted the Liger. The white Zoid was sent flying and crashed hard. The Elephander approached its fallen enemy then extended claws from behind its trunk.  
  
"Strike Iron Claw!" smiled the pilot as it extended its claw and hooked on to the Liger. The Elephander slammed the Liger 0 on the ground numerous times. It flung the white Zoid high in the air and made it come crashing down hard. The Liger 0 laid only 10 feet away from its opponent.  
  
"L… Liger," Ace rubbed his head. "Come on buddy, you can do it." The Liger 0 slowly got up. "Come on, I know you're inside Liger. Come on Organoid, Liger and I need help. Please…"  
  
The Elephander pilot looked at Altile who held a thumbs down. The pilot smiled. The large Zoid began to advance toward its enemy but suddenly stopped. "Oh, I forgot, a special present I saved just for you!" the pilot grinned big as he pushed another button. Just then the tip of the trunk began to suck in small particles and began to light up. "This is a mini- Charged Particle cannon!" the pilot sneered as the trunk charged up. Foot locks opened up on the heels of the Elephander as the charging finished.  
  
"Come on Liger. Please Organoid," Ace said as the Liger slowly rose.  
  
"Good bye, Ace STRIKER!" the pilot called as he mashed hard on the same button. Suddenly a bright beam was released from the trunk of the Elephander.  
  
It seemed as if time had slowed down. Ace could see the charged particle beam coming closer and closer slowly. "L… Liger," Ace gasped. Suddenly he heard a voice and knew what to do. The beam was only 1 foot from the Liger 0. "ZEEEEEEEG!" Ace cried as loud as he could. And then the beam hit.  
  
  
  
"Hurry Jesse!" Jim demanded as the Hover Cargo moved quickly.  
  
"I'm trying to," Jesse snapped as she drove the Hover Cargo.  
  
"What's wrong Iris," Jim turned to the girl.  
  
"I … just feel as though something awful has happened to Ace… as well as James," Iris replied. Jim gave her a puzzled look then turned back to Jesse with a demanding look. Jesse pushed on the gas.  
  
  
  
  
  
"HAHAHAHA! IT'S ALL OVER!" the Elephander pilot laughed as the beam hit the Liger 0. But the beam didn't go straight threw the Liger. The pilot noticed that the beam looked as if it were dispersing on its target. Just then he saw a bright yellow light through the beam.  
  
SLAM! The Elephander let out a loud cry as a silver Zoid threw its golden claw into its head. "WHAT THE?!" the pilot cried in pure anger as his Zoid rose. He was breathless to find what looked like the Liger 0, but it was silver with its claws glowing a bright gold. "WHAT ZOID IS THAT?!"  
  
"What is that Zoid?!" Altile gasped.  
  
"YEAH! WOO HOO! GREAT JOB LIGER!" Ace cheered in amazement and surprise. "You've fully evolved! Now, LET'S SHOW 'EM!" The Liger 0 roared an ear- piercing roar, unleashed its ion boosters at full blast and slammed its golden claws into its opponent's side. The Elephander went flying 10 feet back as shards of Zoid magnite flew off from its side. "LIGER 0 X IS READY TO GO! GOOOOOOOO LIGER!" Ace cried while the other pilots to the side cheered on. As the Liger 0X charged its opponent, the Elephander turned and swung its sharp trunk into its opponent. But with lightning quick reflexes the Liger jumped over the trunk and jabbed its glowing claws into its enemies back. As the Liger pushed off the Elephander's back, its golden claws dug deep into its enemy's back. The silver Zoid did a sliding stop and shot off 2 powerful rounds from its upgraded evolved Shot Cannon that sent the Elephander flying 5 feet back.  
  
  
  
"DOC!" Jamie called. "The tracer on Liger 0 is emitting abnormal energy!"  
  
"What?" Doc gasped as he looked at the screen Jamie sat in front of. "What do you think?"  
  
"I really can't say… unless…" Jamie pondered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I… I'M GONNA BLOW YOU OFF THE FACE OF ZI!" the Elephander pilot yelled in rage. The Charged Particle cannon began to glow.  
  
"You ready, Liger," Ace smiled. The Liger 0 got low as it gave a soft growl. Just then the cannon fired. "Then let's GO!" The silver Liger lunged straight into the beam.  
  
"AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE DEAD!" the pilot laughed. But when the beam hit, it dispersed off of the Liger 0X and the silver Zoid continued flying at its opponent with its ion boosters at max.  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Ace screamed as the Liger 0X threw its right golden claw into the Elephander. In seconds the Liger landed behind the Elephander. Ace breathed heavily as the Liger 0X and the Elephander stood back to back. Just then the Liger 0X changed back to white and fell. But right after the Liger 0, the Elephander followed.  
  
All the pilots cheered loud as they saw the Elephander hit the ground. Ace smiled at his partner. "Good job, Partner. Thank you Zeeg," Ace smiled. He soon heard a high pitched roar come from inside Liger 0 and then Liger 0 rose and roared loud. "YOU TELL 'EM PARTNER!" Ace cheered on.  
  
Soon the Hover Cargo broke through the coliseum wall. "JAMES!" Iris called as she ran out to James who was being carried by another one of the pilots.  
  
"ACE! HEY!" Jim called as he approached the Liger and Ace. Ace hopped out of the Liger's cockpit to meet Jim and Doc who walked over to him.  
  
"Great job Ace, you saved all these pilots!" Doc congratulated.  
  
"Not to mention putting the Back Draft out of their misery," Jim smiled as he watched 3 Gogulous enter the hole in the wall and ZBC officials arresting the Back Draft. "Hey, are you okay Ace?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," he replied. "But I think that Liger deserves the 'good job' the most," Ace smiled as he looked up at Liger 0.  
  
The Liger's eyes lit up as it roared a loud roar again and again into the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME:  
  
Yeah! Liger's evolved! But hey, wait! That's not the end of our story. No, no, no. It seems we have another battle soon. The Wolf Pack team? Hey isn't that… Brad Hunter! IT IS! And he's with … no … JAX BLADE! So came back for a rematch eh? Next time on Zoids X:  
  
THE WOLF PACK-REMATCH WITH JAX BLADE!  
  
Ready…FIGHT! 


	14. Remax with Jax Blade

Disclaimer: No I don't own any of the Zoids series.  
  
Author's note: First of all, sorry! I've kinda slacked a bit. I'm sure I left all of you in suspense but I promise it will be worth it. I'm back to work on this series. Oh, and one more thing. You see, the Liger 0X that appeared in chp. 13 is NOT the evil Liger 0 X all of you are thinking of. But the other might show up somewhere. Anyway, LET'S GET THIS STARTED!  
  
EP:14  
  
Zoid battles are fighting competitions held on enormous battlefields using mechanical combat units called Zoids. The enthusiastic young warriors put their pride on the line and sharpen their skills against one another using new rules and forms of battle. Area scanned, battlefield set up, ready. FIGHT!  
  
THE WOLF PACK-REMATCH WITH JAX BLADE  
  
SLAM! A white wolf type Zoid fell to the ground fizzling. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I can't believe you dared in challenging me!" laughed a voice. "You actually thought that your PATHETIC, WEAKLING ZOID COULD MATCH MINE?! I didn't think you were that foolish. I no longer need you as a friend, Jax." And with that the long, winding dark Zoid walked away.  
BOOM! BANG! BAM! POW! Numerous ground planted explosives went off. "ROOOARRR!" called out the Liger 0 as it darted left and right dodging the explosives. Suddenly a barrage of bullets rained down from the sky above Liger. "Yikes! Watch it Liger!" Ace said pulling back on the controls. In seconds the Liger was hit by a sonic boom and fell forward. "Come on Ace, keep your guard up!" laughed Jim. The Liger quickly got up and engaged its ion boosters. Just then the Liger roared and jumped to the side right as 2 missiles landed where it last stood. The white Zoid did a sliding turn and shot off its shot cannon. The Shadow Cat quickly came out of stealth mode and darted to the side. It then released its smoke screen. "Ok, so you're gonna make this tougher huh?" smiled Jim as he dived down. Suddenly a bright light broke through the cloud and in seconds the RaySworder was impaled by the golden glowing claws of the Liger 0.  
  
"HAHA! I win!" laughed Ace. Suddenly he was jolted from behind. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch!" grinned Iris as she lunged toward Liger. Liger roared as it dodged the attack. Quickly Liger 0 ran as it was chased by the pursuing SC. Suddenly Ace was thrown high into the air and landed w/ a system freeze.  
  
"WHAT ON ZI?!" he gasped.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, lead ya into the last mine!" cackled Iris. "Victory is mine."  
Later at the Taros Base.  
  
"You see Ace, it's not always the Warrior who is strongest that wins," explained Iris in a cocky tone. "But the one who is the smartest." "Ah, me an Liger were caught off guard, that's all," countered Ace trying to make it not sound like a mistake. "Hey Doc!" Jim called to Doc. Toros. "When's our next battle? I need some dough to spend on my RaySworder."  
  
"As a matter of fact there's one tomorrow," Doc replied happily. "And get this, they threw in 3x's the amount! YEAH, WHOO HOO!" "Wow, they must be either very rich or very stupid," remarked Ace. "Who's our unlucky opponent?" grinned Iris as she ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"The Wolf Pack Team," answered Doc. "No way!" Jim cocked his head up. Everyone stared at the Warrior. "I've heard a great deal about them. They have been able to move up in ranks faster than any other team out there. Their skills as Warriors are practically unmatched and they're very rich thanks to their winnings." "Well, I guess they'll meet their match today, when they meet me and Liger!" Ace grinned big.  
The sun soon began to set and dust on the ground was blown around by the wind. Slowly a white Zoids walked up to a ledge that was not too far from the Taros Base. "Ace, I hope you can hold your own against me, because I'm not going to hold back," a person said as he looked out on the base.  
The next day the Hover Cargo pulled up to the mountainous battle area. First the RaySworder luanched then the Shadow Cat. Ace turned his controls outward and pulled back. Soon mechanical hands came out of the sides of the Hover Cargo and removed Liger 0's white armor. Slowly the walls of the Hover Cargo turned and then stopped. Again more mechanical hands came out but holding blue colored armor. "Liger 0 Jager, CAS complete!" Jesse said as Jager rose up. "Gooooo JAGER!" Liger was launched and landed next to its partners. Just then a judge landed and went through its speech. "Where is the Wolf Pack," Ace scanned the area. Suddenly he was struck by who had appeared out from behind a large boulder. There before Jager and Ace stood the white Konig Wolf.  
  
"Good to see you again Ace," Jax said as a hologram of him appeared.  
  
"Jax Blade," Ace smiled. "It's time to settle our little score from way back!"  
  
"A. Ace, look!" Jesse gasped over the intercom. All three of the Warriors turned to find a yellow and black Shadow Fox. "Brad?!" Doc Toros said in surprise.  
  
"Brad's on your team?" Iris questioned. Jax nodded. Suddenly the three Warriors were again caught off guard as a red Gun Sniper walked out. "Naomi too?!"  
  
"Sorry guys, but we had to," smiled Brad. "All the money Jax offered to us to become part of his new team was hard to turn down."  
  
"That's Brad for ya," Leena remarked as she looked on from the Hover Cargo.  
  
-Battle mode 0-9-8-2, The Wolf Pack vs. the Max team! Ready.. FIGHT!"  
  
"I call Jax!" Ace called as Jager lunged forward.  
  
"Brad's mine!" grinned Jim.  
  
"Then I guess I'm stuck with Naomi," Iris pushed forward on her controls.  
  
Swiftly the Konig Wolf and Jager ran side by side. "Ace, are you prepared for the worst?" Jax inquired. The other pilot was speechless for a moment then responded.  
  
"Ha, bring on your worst, Jax! Cause me and Liger are ready!" replied Ace as he slammed into the Wolf. Although shaken, Jax quickly regained balance and countered. Jager managed to dodge the attack and quickly engaged its ion boosters. "You run'n?" Jax called to Ace as the blue Zoid ran toward the Hover Cargo at super speed.  
  
"Heck no!" answered Ace. "I just want a fair fight!"  
  
"Hold still Bird Brain!" yelled Bard as he unloaded rounds from his gattling rifle.  
  
"Gotta do better than that Old Timer!" Jim laughed. Just then he was violently jolted. "What the?! My wing!" "This Old Timer's got some skill!" Brad grinned. "So best be on your guard." The RaySworder quickly performed a nosedive and closed up its wings. In the last second the Zoid opened up its wings and hit the Shadow Fox with a powerful sound wave. Brad pushed hard on his controls and the SF dug its claws deep into the ground, preventing it from falling over. Just then the black Zoid was being shelled by mico-missiles.  
  
Quickly the red Gun Sniper ran for a good sniping position. "Not so fast!" Iris ran ahead of the red Zoid. With a fast sliding turn Iris unloaded rounds on to the GS. Naomi then engaged her boosters and jumped straight over her opponent. "What the?!" "Come on little girl, you've got to do better than that!" teased Naomi. "Okay, then how about this?" Iris pushed a button. Suddenly the Shadow cat went invisible. "Nice try, but my heat sensors can pick you up," countered Naomi as she fired off her wrist mounted guns. "AH! Is there anyway to out smart her?!" gasped Iris as she ran for cover.  
The white Konig Wolf sat waiting behind a large boulder. Suddenly the Liger 0 mobilized and the Wolf lunged out from behind its hiding place. "Hey what the!" Ace gasped as he barely dodged the attack. "There is no fair fighting when it comes to him!" Jax said as the Konig Wolf persued the Liger. "You mean Chang?" Ace added as he did a sliding turn and shot off his shot cannon. But the KW just dodged the attack with ease. "Gotta do better!" Jax countered with a powerful slash from his left claw. Liger flew back, bounced off the ground and landed on its side. Quickly Liger stood up and charged the KW. "STRIKE LAZER CLAW!" roared Ace as Liger jumped into the air. Suddenly Liger was hit in the stomach before it ever began to descend. The white liger slammed on its back and flipped to its stomach. "That outdated attack won't do anything to him, can't you see that?" commanded Jax. "You need to stop relying on the Liger's one attack and utilize all its superior abilities. If not then you'll never last half as much as I did against him, even with your new found power!"  
  
"What?" gasped Ace. He had never been told this before. "Ever since I began piloting the Liger 0 I've relied on nothing but the Strike Laser Claw attack?" "Roooaarr!" called out Liger. Ace looked down at his control panel. "I guess I have ." but he was interrupted. Liger quickly flew back and landed on its side. "Idiot! Don't ever let your guard down!" hollered Jax as he lunged toward he Liger with the KW's claws extended. Suddenly Liger engaged its ion boosters and it slid away from the attack. Quickly Liger jumped to its feet and turned toward the KW. "You must learn to use the Liger's speed, agility, and even the Oraganoid system in order to beat Chang," explained Jax. "Liger's other abilities," echoed Ace. Just then he had an idea. "Okay Jax, I see. Let's do it Liger! Just follow my lead!" "Roar!" answered Liger 0 as it jumped forward.  
  
"Another useless charge?" Jax said in a bored tone. Just then he was caught off guard. The Liger 0 was darting back and forth;I zig zagging toward the KW. "What are you doing?!" The KW took a few steps back but then it lit up its fore claws. "This is no time to play around!" Suddenly the Liger jumped over the other Zoid and engaged its ion boosters. Swiftly Liger 0 rebounded off the side of a ledge behind the KW, desended, and pounced on its unsuspecting victum.  
"AH!" Iris called out as a bullet grazed her Zoid. "Dang does she have good aim." The SC quickly ran behind large rocks sticking out of the ground. "Now to play a little cat and mouse!" snickered Iris as she slowly moved around the large rocks. Soon she spotted the red Gun Sniper. "He, he, got'ch ya!" The SC quickly lunged forward out of its hiding place, prepared to pounce on Naomi. "Sorry!" the Gun Sniper looked up. Suddenly the red Zoid unleashed a barrage from its wrist mounted guns.  
  
"AH! She tricked me!" gasped Iris as she fell to the ground with a system freeze.  
Slowly the Konig Wolf stood up. "Very good, Ace," Jax complemented. "I. huh? He's gone. Good, he's learning!" Suddenly Jax caught a glimps of something in the corner of his eye. "There you are!" The K. Wolf turned to the ledge behind it and lunged upward. Liger 0 Swiftly jumped toward the enemy Zoid. Soon both flew right past each other with their claws glowing bright.  
  
Upon landing, the K. Wolf landed on its feet, but the Liger 0 crashed on its stomach. "Ah, he got us Liger," Ace talked to his Zoid. "We need a better strategy." "ROOARR!" countered the Liger. "Hey didn't you just hear me! I said we need to change our." Just then Ace saw The K.W. lunging down at him. Ace pushed on the foot pedals on impulse and the Liger once again when on a head on collision with the K.W. The Liger barely landed on its feet atop the ledge while the K.W. did the same. Both then turned toward each other. The Liger was leaning to its left side a bit because of the cut on its left fore leg.  
  
"You see, you need." Suddenly the K.W. let out a loud howl, interrupting Jax. "What?!" The K.W.'s armor on its side was totally stripped off as well as some pieces of the right legs. "So, your Organoid learned did it?"  
  
"Yep!" grinned Ace. "Good job Zeeg!"  
  
"Okay, then let's even the odds," smiled Jax. Ace had a puzzled look. Suddenly a yellow T-Rex Organoid appeared from behind a rock. "Come Howl!"  
  
"Rawwww!" the Organoid roared as it transformed into a bright light and fused with the Konig Wolf. Suddenly the Konig Wolf began to transform. Its body began to grow bigger as the sount and claws also grew larger. The green gears on the legs began to spin quickly as the transformation took place. The ion boosters grew longer and bigger while the its teeth changed a golden color. "My Organoid has the ability to release my Zoid's full power," explained Jax. "So I guess we're now even."  
  
"Okay, if you think you're so good then come and get me!" Ace grinned as Liger began to charge Jax. The 2 Zoids went on a head on collision until they jumped high toward each other at the last second. The 2 clashed together and spun around. Soon both landed hard on their feet. "Nice move."  
  
"Same to you," smiled Jax. "But now this ENDS!" Suddenly the K.G. lunged toward the Liger 0 at full force with its claws glowing. "STRIKE LASER CLAW!"  
  
"NOW!" Ace cried as Liger crouched down. Caught off guard, Jax went flying over the white Liger. Just then Liger 0 jumped up and slammed its claws into the enemy Zoid's underbelly. Soon the Konig Wolf fell and bounced to its back. "Got'ch ya!" smiled Ace. But before he knew it, Liger was hit in the face by the Wolf's tail. Just then 4 jagged claws were thrown into Liger 0's face. The white Liger then fell with pieces of Zoidmagnite flying off its face armor. "Never, EVER let your guard down," Jax commanded. "You left yourself too open. Chang won't hesitate to take such a chance. And it will do more than damage your Zoid. Now FIGHT WITH SPIRIT!" Quickly the K.G. slammed into the Liger 0, sending it flying back. Ace slowly got up. "Dang, he's so much faster and stronger thanks to that Organoid of his," he said to himself and the Liger. "Come on buddy, we need to kick it up a notch." Liger let out a loud roar and engaged its ion boosters. The Zoid quickly shot past the Konig Wolf. Suddenly Ace was struck with surprise. There ahead of him was the Konig Wolf.  
  
"Nice try!" Jax called out as the Konig Wolf rebounded off a huge boulder and threw itself into Liger 0. "Argh! I'm getting tired of this!" Ace groaned. "Let's just get him!" Liger 0 roared and began to run toward Jax. A bright golden light lit up inside the legs of Liger 0 as the face flaps opened up. Soon the light had reached the golden claws. "STRIKE LASER CLAAAAAAWWWW!" Ace hollered as Liger 0 lunged into the air. Jax swiftly responded with the same attack.  
"Now where'd he go?" Brad thought as he scanned the area for the RaySworder. Just then he caught sight of a Zoid quickly approaching him at a high speed. "Got'ch ya!" Quickly the Shadow Fox unleashed a barrage of bullets from its gattling rifle at the RaySworder. "Nice try Old man!" Jim grinned. "But now you're OUT!" Suddenly the flying Zoid shot past the Shadow Fox, breaking the sound barrier. Brad flew back and landed hard with his rifle torn off. "HA,HAHAHAHHA!" laughed Jim. Just then he felt a powerful jolt. "WHAT?! How did he hit me?!" And in moments the RaySworder had to make an emergency landing. "Drat, I'm out."  
The 2 white Zoids clashed glowing claws and raw energy shot out from the clash. The 2 Zoids roared loud as they fought to win this power struggle. Just then Jax pushed forward on his controls. "Sorry, but you LOSE!" And with that the Liger 0 was shot back by the stronger Konig Wolf. "Nice try, Ace. But my Konig Wolf is stronger. And with that kind of strength you'll never defeat Chang."  
  
"He, he, he, oh yeah?" Ace began to laugh as Liger Zero began to radiate a small light.  
  
"Wha. what on ZI?!" Jax gasped. "It's. it's a fully evolved Ultimate X!" Just then the silver Liger lunged toward the awestruck Jax.  
  
"HAHA! Ya never knew did ya?!" Ace laughed as Liger 0 roared loud into the air. "GO ZEEG AND LIGER 0X!" Liger 0's paws lit up a blinding golden light as it charged forward. Jax was barely able to dodge the attack. But suddenly the Liger rebounded off the ground and threw itself into the Konig Wolf.  
  
"Un. unbelievable," Jax gasped as he slowly got up. "Okay, Ace, show me the full power of Liger 0X! LET'S GO!"  
  
"Got YA!" Ace hollered.  
  
"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" Jax called out.  
  
"GO Liger!" Ace called out. Suddenly the name Strike Laser X appeared. "Okay! STRIKE LASER X!" Swiftly Liger 0X lunged high into the air with both its claws held out to its side. Just then Jax brought down his right claw. Liger 0X brought down both claws and forming a golden X.  
Liger 0X then landed on its feet while the Konig Wolf crashed on the ground on its stomach as all four of its legs later landed beside it. "YEAH LIGER!" Ace cried happily as he threw his fist up into the air. Liger 0 began to roar loud into the air as it returned to its original state.  
  
Jax sat in his cockpit with his eyes closed but wearing a smile. "Excellent job Ace and Liger 0," he said. "You exceeded my expectations." Then he stood up out of his cockpit and looked at the white Liger roaring into the sky.  
  
-Battle over! Battle over!- called out the judge. -The winner is. the Max team!-  
Slowly Jax approached the Liger 0. Ace jumped out of his Zoid and landed next to its paw. "Thank you," Jax said as he held out his hand. Ace looked a bit confused.  
  
"What for?" he asked.  
  
"For replacing the lost hope I had," the other replied. "Once I saw the light of Liger 0X's attack I saw hope. Hope that you, Ace Striker and Liger 0 can defeat the monster that roams this world. And for that I thank you." Ace then grasped Jax's hand.  
  
"Thanks to you too!" Ace smiled. The 2 then looked up at Liger 0 who roared in conjunction with a high pitched roar from inside the Zoid.  
NEXT EPISODE: Hey this is Ace! Hey who's the new babe on the street? Huh, Iris you know her?! Your rival? AH! Look at her Zoid! Yikes watch out! Next time on Zoids X:  
  
TECHNICAL RIVAL-IRIS' DUEL!  
  
Ready. FIGHT! 


End file.
